Indebted
by Animefun17
Summary: Being their only daughter, her parents were murdered to keep her safe. Now last of her kind, he is finally in possession of her. His family had a contract with her family for over 100 years, every first born daughter of The Ackerman clan were to be sold to his family. Now under his hold, she will fight to break this chain. She'll do whatever it takes to be free... including murder.
1. Prologue

**Hello my Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack On Titan fans!**

**Okay lately I've been obsessed with Attack on Titans... well mainly Levi**

**Am I the only one that thinks that he soo freaking delicious. I think I'm in love lol**

**But lately I've been reading a lot of Levi and Mikasa fanfics and it inspired to write my own. Now the storyline for this story was also inspired by a book I've been reading also called Indebted by Pepper Winters and another book called Twist Me Anna Zaires. So please let me know what you think so far.**

**I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indebted<strong>

**Prologue**

He drove past all the slow cars on the highway to pull off at the exit heading towards the beach. The meeting point that he had mentioned was not that far. Coming to a stop at a light he rolled his window down to take in the fresh ocean breeze. He was then distracted when a white convertible pulled up next to him. In the car, were two blondes singing an annoying pop song, something about being happy. He rolled his eyes and was about to roll his window up when one of the blonde bimbos yelled at him. He gave a side glance to them.

"Hey cutie!" yelled the passenger blonde. She turned to the driver who then turned down the music. Facing him again she spoke. "Where are you heading? It can't be all that exciting if you're all by yourself." She smiled, "come join us at the beach." He gripped the steering wheel before answering.

"Maybe another time ladies," Before the girl could respond he pulled off in full speed when the light had changed. Driving, he took a look in his rearview mirror to make sure they weren't following him. Finally pulling up to his destination he exited his car and leaned against it waiting for the others to arrive. He looked at his watch before retrieving his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and was ready to press dial when he heard a pick-up truck pulling up towards where he was.

The man that he was meeting pushed the passenger door open of the pick-up truck; almost knocking it off of its hinges, jumping out and ran up to him with eagerness.

"Mr. Levi I sincerely apologize for my tardiness." He pulled his hat off of his head and held it to his chest. "You see… we had a problem with your merchandise. It was quite a handful." He spoke nervously.

"Let me see it." Levi finally spoke putting his phone away. The paranoid man waved to his men to produce the merchandise.

"I should warn you it has a mouth and it isn't afraid to use it… literally. She bit off one of my men's ear so she could try to escape."

"Just show it to me." Levi spoke not really heeding the man's warning. He nodded and introduced his merchandise that was to be sold.

"This is exactly what you order sir," Kitts pointed out as his henchmen dragged the product in front of Levi.

He eyed his product with high interest. This was exactly what he wanted; beautiful long dark haired, pale skinned young foreign woman. But what he wasn't expecting were the strong willed eyes that glared back at him.

He took a step closer peering into her black eyes that stared back at his gray ones.

"What is your name kid?" She growled. Taking that as an unanswered question he continued. "Very well then, I'll find out later-"

"Her name is Mikasa sir," interjected Kitts. "She was a part of this dying clan name the Ackermans. She is the last of her kind. Very rare as well…sir" Levi moved his eyes to Kitts; who cringed at his glare, then focus back on his prize.

She bit her lip knowing that whatever this man has planned for her she's not going to like it. She has kept her heritage and her name under wraps so for this slave trader to know makes her angry. She eyed the short stature man that was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt tucked in his trousers keeping it elegant with a cravat. He was a handsome man with mystery but she didn't trust one thing about him.

His eyes moved to her lips that swelled from her biting it in frustration. His eyes left her lips and slowly roamed the rest of her body. He took in her shabby dress, that was filthy which ticked him off. But he couldn't complain as yet.

Mikasa watched the man eye her like she was something that he could devour, but she'll never give him that chance. She bit the inside of her cheek. 'What the hell is going through his head,' she thought to herself.

Journeying down, his eyes fell onto her pale arms to her small hands that were in handcuffs. He scoffed.

'I'll probably leave those on for our later activities.' He thought to himself. His eyes travelled to her exposed thighs and further down to her shackled ankles and bare feet. She was in need of a good cleaning. He raised his hand to lift her chin.

"You are definitely filthy but I guess that's how all slaves come." He gripped her chin to turn her slightly to whisper in her ear. "The things I plan to do to you are making me excited. You will be my own little property," He let go of her chin and took a step back to analyze her one more time before turning to walk away. "Too bad your father can't see the face that you are making. Just the face that he'll make knowing that I finally found you, his one and only daughter is forever my slave until the day she dies."

"My father?" she whispered. "You knew my father?" she shouted to Levi's retreating back.

He smiled. "There's a lot your father kept you, his precious daughter in the dark about." Before he could continue his walk to his car he heard a small chuckle. He turned around to face the young woman that dare laugh in his presence. He narrowed his eyes. "Is there something funny?" he asked calmly.

She smiled, but he knew the smile didn't reach her eyes. She started laughing when he took a step closer to her. What the hell was so funny? He wanted to know what was humoring her so much. She lifted her shackle hands to whip away a tear that escaped from her eyes.

He waited until she was done. "Well?" he asked curiously.

"It's funny how you said that I'm your property. You! You can't handle me, and your height isn't doing you justice either. If it weren't for these shackles I would be the one owning you, you piece of shit!" she spat.

The slave traders that surrounded the two were silently watching the exchange between them. Kitts coughed waiting for Levi's reaction to tame the beast of a woman.

Levi closed his eyes and sighed. She watched his calm demeanor hoping he'll snap so she could kick his sorry ass. The next thing she noticed was that she was faced down on the ground and her left leg was in excruciating pain. He squat down and grab a hold of her hair lifting her to his eye level.

"Your shackles are not meant to hold you back from trying to hurt me, which isn't really likely. But what they represent is the simple fact that you are property and after today… you are _my_ property. So I suggest that you come off of that high horse of yours because your freedom is no longer valid." He stood up and dust of his pants.

The men grabbed her arms and lifted her up to stand on her own two feet, which was painful from the swift kick he had given her before.

"It'll do," he said before walking away to enter his car. Before entering his dark grey Porsche he spook again. "Deliver it to my villa. I want it to be there before I get back." He took one final look at her. "I guess I'll have to teach it early than expected." With that final say he was in his car speeding off to his next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what think I love reviews!<strong>

**Animefun17 out!**


	2. The Round Table

**Author's Note****:**

**Hey I'm back sooner than expected...**

**Thanks for the reviews and the follows, it may not be many but I still appreciate it**

**So here's a Thanksgiving treat.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indebted<strong>

**The Round Table**

Kitts and his men drove up the long driveway towards the two story villa in the small pick-up truck. It felt like they were driving for hours towards the villa above. Finally having their eyes set on their destination, the men looked in awe at the columns that held the temple facade. They were taking about the huge pool that was stationed a few feet away from the grand doors. Stopping at the steps leading inside of the villa the men exited the car and pulled the tired Mikasa out. Three women; two of them dressed in maid outfits and the other woman dressed in a black suit, met them when they reached the doors.

"Hello and welcome!" smiled the blonde blue eyed short female. "Sir Levi was expecting her. Unfortunately he has not arrived yet. He had other errands to run but we were given permission to take her off of your hands gentlemen"

The men couldn't help but smile warmly at the cute girl in her maid outfit. It fit her so perfectly.

"Well thank you little lady," one of the men blushed.

"Hold on a damn minute. Mr. Levi has yet to pay us! And we must add interest because it was not easy finding this tramp."

Mikasa grew furious. 'If only these damn handcuffs weren't so tight I would choke the hell out of you, you sick bastard,' she screamed in her thoughts.

"Oh yes I apologize! He said that he will compensate you in fully plus interest when he comes back. If you would like to wait in the sitting room…"

The women with the black suit eyed him with high suspicion and the intent to kill. Kitts growing anxious withdrew his options.

"No, no, we'll come back tomorrow to collect our payment. Hand that woman over, our deed here is done." The woman that eyed Kitts suspiciously grabbed the chains that held Mikasa. She held her hand outstretched waiting. "Oh!" He searched through his pockets and handed her two separate keys for her shackles. "Beware she's dangerous." Annie took the keys and placed them in her pocket. Tipping his hat Kitts continued, "Good day ladies." Turning away from them he spoke to his henchmen. "Let's go men." They blushed and waved goodbye to the ladies.

Finally alone the blonde that has been talking most of the time introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Krista. And this here is Sasha," she pointed to the brown haired female who also was dressed in the same maid outfit standing beside her. She continued, "and the lady next to you is Annie." She smiled. Mikasa shifted her eyes to the pale blonde haired woman standing beside her. "Sasha and I will be your personal maids and well Annie is a part of security here. She's mainly by Sir Levi's side, but he requested her to stay here to help with your arrival." She noticed that she wasn't all that tall to begin with so how was she apart of security? Mikasa narrowed her eyes on Annie but she didn't seem to notice because her concentrated eyes were on Krista the whole time. She walked out of the house and stood in front of Mikasa. "I was told a lot about your kind and how rare you are," she whispered. "But please if you can, please be strong and stay faithful to only Sir Levi. That is the only way you'll survive here." Mikasa's eyes grew wide at this new information.

"Then let me go so I can survive," she finally spoke after arriving.

"I'm sorry it's not that simple," Krista said sadly.

"Argh enough of this depressing talk!" shouted Sasha. "Can we clean her and get some food. I'm starving!" she groaned out. Krista laughed and signaled Annie to follow. Annie nodded and pulled the chains that were connect to the shackles and handcuffs that kept Mikasa prisoner. She stumbled but continued to follow the girls.

They walked through the hallways and she couldn't help but take in the decorum of the villa. It was breathtaking. It had a hint of modern day taste but always a splash of the past history. She noticed a few portraits and pictures of people she has not seen. One man with thick eyebrows glared at her through his portrait and Mikasa couldn't help but feel a shudder run down her spine.

After walking for more than 10 minutes they arrived at a huge bathroom. Mikasa looked around and took notice of the pearl marble floor that had no bath rugs to soak up the wet feet that came out of the tub. Her eyes then shifted to a clear shower door next to a basin with a full length mirror surrounding the two. Her eyes then focused on the tub that was huge. It looked like it belongs back in the past. The tub had the paws of an animal to keep it standing, the gold pipes distinguishing the hot and cold water and the gold removable shower head.

"Okay bath time!" smiled Krista. "Annie if you wouldn't mind." Annie nodded and stood in front of Mikasa. She removed the keys from her pocket and kneeled down to unlock her shackles around her ankles. After her ankles were free she then stood up and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Strip," Annie said speaking for the first time since she has arrived. Mikasa held her wrists massaging out the stiffness.

"I can give myself a bath you know," she said making eye contact with Krista who was busy setting the temperature of her bath water.

"I know you are but Sir Levi gave us direct orders to never leave you until he has returned."

"Lavender would be good right?" asked Sasha standing next to the tub with 3 different bottles in hand.

Krista smiled. "That is his favorite!" Turning her attention back to Mikasa she spoke again. "Come on, I swear were harmless."

'That's what I'm afraid of,' she thought to herself. 'My survival is more important.' Wiggling her toes she turned her attention towards the door. She measure how long it took to get to this room and how many turns they had taken. She could do this. Readying herself for her escape, if on cue Annie was on top of her with Mikasa's arm pulled behind her back and her body on the ground. 'What the fuck!' her mind shouted.

"Don't even think about it." Easing off of her a little Annie spoke again. "Now strip and I promise not to break your arm."

Mikasa was getting weak. She knew full well she could take this Annie girl but she didn't have enough energy. Growling she knew she had to escape sooner or later but just not at this moment.

"Fine," she whispered. Annie catching what she said got off of her back and pulled herself up along with Mikasa.

Sasha shook her head while Krista looked on sadly.

Rolling her shoulder to make sure nothing came out of place she moved away from Annie and started to take her clothes off. Tugging off her raggedy dress, she took a step closer to the bath.

"Underwear too," Annie said. Sighing Mikasa pulled the hems of her underwear down.

"Step in; we have a lot to do," smiled Krista.

* * *

><p>Mikasa had never felt so violated in her whole life. Krista and Sasha had washed her literally from head to toe. They washed places on her she thought her mother, herself and her future husband would see. They even had the nerve to shave her clean. Before she could ask why she needs to be shaved, she had the idea of stealing the shaver and slice her way out of this place but Annie was watching her like a hawk the whole time. Finally asking her question, the answer she got made her heat up in anger. They told her Sir Levi ordered her to be shaved clean. Mikasa was growing more hate for this man that she does not know.<p>

After her torture of a bath she stood in a white blouse and a long red skirt in front of another door.

"Next on your agenda is to see the doctor." They had told her when they were drying her off.

Knocking on the door, Sasha waited patiently for an answer.

"It's open," shouted a voice on the other side. Smiling Sasha pushed open the door and walked in. Mikasa thought it was a small from comparing it to the door but inside was another huge area. It was a doctor's office filled with books; guessing it is research, among other doctor crap she could care less about. "Welcome!" said an over too happy voice.

Mikasa turned towards the happy voice and was taken aback by the woman's wide smile while looking at her. She stood with a white lab coat that was open revealing a white blouse with a brown skirt showing off her pale legs and black loafers to match.

"Oh yes, he had mentioned your kind was rare but he didn't mention how beautiful you were. My my, if I wasn't straight I would eat you up myself." Mikasa took a step back. This shit was too creepy. Noticing her sudden bewilderment, she stood and bowed. "I apologize, let me introduce myself." Standing up straight again. "I'm Doctor Hanji Zoe. I'm considered to be the family doctor but let's say I have my side research to keep me from getting bored. You must be Mikasa Ackerman. It's so nice to meet you." She said stretching forward her hand waiting for a handshake.

Mikasa slowly took her hand and shook it, giving her a fake smile. 'This bitch is nuts,' she said to herself.

"Please have a seat; we have a lot to discuss before Levi arrives." She said motioning to the stool by her desk.

Mikasa noticed that she didn't put Sir or Master before that short man's name. 'They must be close friends, so it seems to be another person to get passed,' she thought to herself.

"If you would excuse us, we will be getting dinner ready. Annie will be staying here as well." said Krista as she and Sasha headed for the door.

"Okay," She smiled focusing back on Mikasa, "so let's begin. I know a little about you based on your history. You are now 18 years old, blood type O; another rare thing. Wow this is exciting." Clearing her throat, "Excuse me…" Standing up she took her clipboard with her to a scale. "Please stand her if you would." Mikasa doing as she was told, stood up and stood on the scale. Hanji pushed her glasses up on her nose and shook her head. "Not good, you seem to have lost weight the last time I check on you." Mikasa snapped her head towards her.

"We met before?" she asked.

"Of course! But we'll talk about that another day. Today it's all about you. Okay so you're 5'7", good. Come on back and sit." They went back to the small stools. "You seem to have had family but they died a few years back. Since then you've been an orphan I presume?" Mikasa made a fist and squeezed before replying.

"Yes I was an orphan." Hanji pushed up her glasses.

"…right…" Scribbling on her clipboard she continued. "Okay let's get serious. When was your last period?"

Mikasa stared at her before answering.

"I…I don't know." Hanji stared at her before asking another question.

"Okay, when was the last time you had sex?"

Mikasa's face grew red from embarrassment. She started to play with her skirt before answering. "I… I… I never had… se-sex." She stuttered.

"Oh! That's a good thing but for you not to know your last period isn't good. Must have been because of malnutrition your body wasn't able to produce hormones. Very well then." Standing up she strolled over to a cabinet and dug through it for a while. Mikasa shifted her gaze to her lap.

"Why are you asking me all these se….sex questions for?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to put you on birth control so you won't get pregnant." Mikasa eyed her suspiciously.

"Why would I get pregnant if I'm not having sex?" she questioned.

Hanji watched her curious expression. Sighing she spoke.

"Levi has a lot of things planned for you and sex is one of those things. We can't have you getting pregnant right?"

Mikasa stood up knocking the stool over.

"That bastard is not touching me!" she shouted. Annie took a step forward but Hanji raised her hand.

"What did you think this was?" Mikasa stared into Hanji's brown eyes. Seeing she wasn't going to answer she continued. "What you are here for is more than you can think. I would tell you but I myself do not know all the details to this twisted story that your family and Levi's family are featured in."

"So you approve of him raping me then!" Mikasa was shaking with anger. She felt like the room was getting smaller. She couldn't breathe right. "I don't deserve this bullshit. I never asked for this!"

Hanji pushed her glasses off of her face and left it sitting on the top of her head. She squeezed the bridge of her nose before sighing.

"No one asks to be born and dealt so cruelly. I understand that you are angry but if you do as you are told, you will survive this without being dealt an even worse hand."

Mikasa grabbed her own chest and couldn't help but look at Hanji with so much hate.

"Angry? You think I'm fucking angry? I'm not angry, I'm fucking furious! And do as I am told so I can survive? Are you fucking kidding me? FUCK YOU! I didn't ask for this! I want to survive out there on the outside world with real people who wouldn't steal someone else's future for their own entertainment!"

"You really think life is so black and white?" Hanji asked.

"Hell no, but it's better than this bullshit life that I'm forced to live with you people. All of you people are insane. Those two girls smiling like nothing's wrong, that blonde chick over there thinking it's okay to hold me prisoner and you giving me birth controls to get ready for a rape waiting to happen in the future. Does any of this shit make sense to you people?" Annie stood watching Mikasa's every move. Hanji stood up and shook her head.

"It may appear that way right now but just give it some time."

"Hell no!" Mikasa took off towards the door and pulled the knob but was held back from leaving the room by Annie who had her in a choke hold. Hanji appeared behind her.

"Never do you run away from your history." Hanji whispered. Mikasa saw Hanji had a syringe in her hand. With wide eyes she saw her bringing it down towards her neck that was being held by Annie. With captive's energy she kicked and scratched at Annie's arm that held her. Cursing Annie let up slightly and Mikasa took that as an opportunity. She elbowed Annie in her stomach and shifted her body towards Hanji shoving Annie's body into her. They both fell to the floor, and Mikasa ran out of the room with speed she knew she had. She saw Sasha eating while walking down the hallway, but Mikasa dodged her before running into her. However, Sasha screamed when she was pushed to the wall by Annie who was chasing after Mikasa, Hanji was right on her tail with a syringe in hand.

Mikasa didn't dare to look back noticing the others were not too far behind. Taking a left she ran down the familiar hallway she saw when she first arrived. The front door was not too far. Smiling, she could taste sweet victory of freedom. But the taste turned bitter when she saw the man she thought she'll never see. The man from the portrait was definitely tall in stature compared to her own height. But his eyes were what stopped her in her tracks. The anger that blazed from his eyes made her fall to her knees. Who was this man?

Her eyes then flickered to the man she hated as he walked from behind the tall man; the demon that had bought her here in the first place. That was the last thing she saw before Hanji and Annie tackled her to the floor and stabbed her with the syringe.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why didn't you tell them?"<em>

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know…"_

"_Like hell you did! They were after you and my parents had to die for it!"_

_"...Eren…"_

Mikasa's eyes shot open. She slowly closed her eyes feeling the tears burn through them. She snapped her eyes open when she heard voices. She turned her head and saw that she was back in Hanji's office. The thing that hid her from seeing the strangers was a curtain blocking her view. Instead she just focused on the hush voices that spoke.

"That should do it." A voice spoke. "She does not know when she got her last period but I would advise you wait at least a week for it to be more affective. If you must do the deed, then wear a condom." The soft voice paused. "Look, she's scared as it already is, how about showing her the benefit of the doubt and take it easy on her."

"Did her family give my family the benefit of the doubt?" Responded a deep voice. Then there was silence. "Hmph I didn't think so. Her first day here and she tries to run away. Yeah I'll give her the benefit of the doubt…"

"Levi-"Mikasa cringed hearing that name.

"Are you done Hanji?"

Another sigh. "Fine, I'll leave. Just make sure she visits me every 11 to 12 weeks to get her shot. If you don't let her then the rest is in your hands," with that last thing said she heard the door close. Mikasa clenched her teeth. They gave her that shot will she was passed out. 'Yea very ballsy of them,' she thought to herself.

Still focused on the two's conversation she jumped when the man pulled back the curtain.

"Good, you're awake; now tell me… what the hell were you thinking?" he asked as he walked towards the side of her resting bed. Mikasa moved away from him but couldn't go far noticing the handcuffs that held her wrist on the bed rail. "Yes, that is there to keep you from running. So again, what the hell were you thinking?"

Mikasa pulled at the handcuffs once more time before focusing her eyes on Levi.

"What or why?" she finally said.

Levi rarely got angry at small things but this girl had a way of pushing him quickly. He grabbed her hair and pulled it. Mikasa winced in pain feeling the burning sensation on her scalp of him pulling hard.

"Come again?"

"I wanted to get out of here you piece of- AH! " He pulled at her hair again making her scream in agony.

"I would suggest you think very careful when you speak around me." He pulled her hair so she could look at him. "Why would you try to run away? Did you forget that I own you?"

Mikasa swallowed her fear and glared at him.

"I don't give a fuck!" She winced when he let go of her hair. He folded his arms over his chest.

"You were doing so well I've heard but when Hanji tried to give you a shot, you went berserk. Why is that?" Mikasa stared at the man like he was insane. Scratch that… he was.

"How the hell would you feel when someone is giving you a shot because they know you're going to get raped? It's like a market fattening a pig just for it to get slaughtered and sold. You think I would take that shit willingly?" she growled. "So… I… ran." She said slowly.

"True. But don't think I'll slaughter you… yet. I have rules to follow." She narrowed her eyes.

"Rules…?" Raising and eyebrow, "Care to tell me what these rules are?"

"…" They stared at one another waiting for the other to respond. While they eyed one another, Mikasa took in his appearance again. Despite his height his build made up for that. He was wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt without that annoying cravat and ripped black jeans that hugged his legs. He actually looked younger than when she first saw him. Speaking of age...how old was this guy?

Mikasa flinched when he moved his hand towards her handcuffs.

"I'll fill you in then." He unlocked her handcuffs. "Get up." Mikasa massaged her wrists again. Damn handcuffs.

Getting up slowly Mikasa followed Levi out of Hanji's room. They started walking down the same hallways she was running in earlier but instead of making the left that led towards the front door they took a right. She paused at the crossing that led to the front door and thought about running but was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Don't even think about it Ackerman. Now let's go." Mikasa clicked her tongue. She strolled behind him. Finally after a short walk they stopped in front of two double doors. The door design was truly exquisite but what was behind the door sent shivers down her back.

"What's in there?" she asked when they just stood in front of the door.

"The round table." He then pushed both doors open and walked in. Mikasa's heart had dropped when she saw all those eyes staring at her. "Move it Ackerman." But how could she, she was scared to move. Levi rolled his eyes and walked back and dragged Mikasa in the room. She didn't know how long it took for her heart to start beating normally but it did when Levi dragged her in. She didn't know any of these men but Levi was the only face she could trust.

Mikasa locked eyes with every eye that stared back at her. She felt like they were stripping her naked. She had the need to put on more clothes. The lust that was coming off of their eyes made her move closer to Levi but he wasn't having it. He pushed her towards the empty seat next to the head of the table. He then left her to sit on the other side of the head. She shuddered when she eyed the head from the corner of her eyes. It was the same man from the portrait and at the front door that brought her down to her knees.

"Let's begin shall we." The head spoke. Mikasa jumped at his rich voice. "First I would like to welcome Ms. Mikasa Ackerman to the round table. Here we will discuss her arrangements with my son Levi." Mikasa snapped her eyes between the two of them. Son? They didn't even look alike. They had no type of features resembling them alike. But then again Mikasa didn't look like her father, all she had was his height. But Levi didn't have anything.

"All debts will be paid soon enough. But for that to happen, Levi has to make sure that Ms. Mikasa is able to pass the first debt. Once that is paid we will move on from there. Any questions?"

'Wait debt?' Mikasa thought. 'Debt, for what?' All eyes were on her. What? Shit, did I say that out loud?'

"Ms. Mikasa is curious about debts? Well, we will enlighten you about the debts your family owes or family at a later time. But at the round table meeting we will tell you the history leading up to your family being owned by us.

My family is owned by these bastards. Mikasa clenched her fists.

"Levi if you would." Levi nodded before he stood up and walked towards Mikasa.

"Stand up Ackerman." She was frozen. What are they going to do to her? "Up," he repeated. Mikasa slowly slide her chair back and stood up. She was only a few inches taller than Levi but the way he was looking at her made her feel small. "Stand in front of me." Confused she slowly made her way in front of him. "Turn around." She didn't know what was wrong with her but she did what she was told without fighting back. When she looked at all the men in the room waiting anxiously with lust clouding their judgment, Mikasa knew something was wrong. Levi reached around her and pulled at her blouse tearing it off. She screamed out in shock but started panicking when he then quickly tore at her skirt. All she stood in was the undergarments that Krista had provided for her after her bath.

Mikasa fell to the floor trying to cover herself. This was not happening. Tears started to block her vision, but they quickly disappeared when Levi pulled on her arm to standup. She pulled back her arm with much force and forced herself to crawl away from this mad man.

Levi was not having this. He grabbed at her hair and she wailed out in pain. This man had a thing for her hair or something; some sort of sick hair fetish. Levi pulled on her arm and her hair to stand up. Mikasa clawed at his hands that fisted her hair. But that didn't seem to faze him one bit.

"Don't you want to know why you're in this mess? Your family's history?" Levi spoke.

"No, no, no I don't care just let me go." She shrieked.

"Pity, we were finally having fun. But it's not that easy to run from." He then pushed her on to his father. His father pulled at her waist making her sit on his lap. She felt his erection throb on her back side. Mikasa sobbed. This was not what she asked for.

"Let the history lesson begin." The head said while making circles on her naked hips…

_**To be continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I'm trying to make theses chapters nice and long at least 5,000 words to 10,000 words. Ideas pop up at night so there might be a lot of updates to come. Not sure about the scheduling but I won't make you wait long.<strong>

**Let me know what you think though. Drop a review, tell a friend all is appreciated.**

**Again Happy Thanksgiving.**


	3. History Lesson

**I'm back! **

****First Thanks for the reviews faves and follows. ****

**So I'm just going to get right into it...**

**WARNING MATURE CONTENT BELOW**

**I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indebted<strong>

**History Lesson**

Trying to imagine herself in a better place, Mikasa bite her lip while closing her eyes. She tried to stop herself from crying out loud as she sat on the head's lap. She couldn't let these people see her at her weakest.

"Hmm I might have been too hasty about seeing you without introducing myself," the head spoke as he continued to make small circles on Mikasa's hip. "My name is Erwin, and I am the head of this family. You have already had the pleasure of meeting my oldest son, Levi." Standing behind Erwin, Levi scoffed at his introduction. "To my left is my middle child, Eld."

Mikasa opened her eyes and slightly moved her eyes to her left to see a young man dressed in a well pressed white button up shirt smiling at her. His brown eyes gleamed as he took in her appearance. Her eyes narrowed seeing how he massaged his chin that displayed a small amount of hair to make up a beard. His jawline also helped define how mature he was grown as a man. She accumulated his age to be in his mid-twenties

"Hello Ms. Mikasa Ackerman," he nodded as his blonde ponytail bobbed along with his head movement. They stared into one another's eyes trying to figure each other out. She quickly broke their gaze from one another. Mikasa stared down at her lap where her hands rested. She played with her fingers intertwining and twirling them.

Levi took notice of their small staring contest and couldn't help but tighten his fist that rested behind his back. He really couldn't wait to lay his hands on her to let her know that she was his and his only.

Erwin then continued to introduce everyone that sat at the table. "As I go around the table, the young man sitting next to Eld is my youngest son, Reiner. He's around your age but unfortunately he wasn't born first." Mikasa took her attention away from her hands and peered up at his youngest son. She felt a sudden chill run down her spine when she connected her eyes with Reiner. The blond short haircut, deep furrows of his eyebrows and smug smile didn't shake her as much as his piercing gold eyes gave her. He pulled at his collar of his black button shirt smiling and licking his lips at her. She leaned back trying to make even more space between the two like they were the only ones at the table but instead her leaning back gave Erwin more access to her exposed body parts.

Mikasa jumped when she felt her bra strap smack her on her back.

"There's need for you to be so frighten. Remember you belong to Levi. Reiner won't hurt you… just as long as Levi does his duties." He smiled. "Continuing on, the next person across from us is Pixis. He is my partner in our business and will be here to help you if you may need anything. His son that is next to him is Connie. He's a little young but he'll get used to this when it's time." Mikasa took in both of the men's appearance as well. Pixis was a bald older gentleman, way too old to be partners with the man behind her. His gold eyes seem so tired like he had his share of history.

"Hello little lady," he smiled before taking a sip out of his silver flask. He licked his lips and whipped the remains of his drink from his distinguished mustache with the back of his hand. "Whatever you may need, I am at your disposal."

His son, Connie smiled shyly at Mikasa. "Hey Ms. Mikasa," he said blushing. His shaved head and bright hazel eyes were beyond innocent and it seems they will lose their innocents when he discovers what his family was a part of.

"This is only a few of my comrades. I believe you've already met the family doctor, Ms. Hanji. She'll be taking care of you as well when it deals with your health, and anything that you need to talk about psychologically, she'll be there for you." Mikasa whipped her head around to look Erwin in his icy blue eyes.

"Why psychologically?" she couldn't help but question.

"Well in the past many of your ancestors almost broke from not talking to anyone about their…" he waved his hands in annoyance. "…about their problems. Without talking to anyone they ended up dying as useless rag dolls. But a few years back with Hanji on our side there were no more accidents of Ackerman women losing their lives earlier than their time."

"Earlier than… their time…? Wait you plan on killing me?" Mikasa jumped off of his lap and bore her eyes into his own.

"Oh heaven's no." Erwin smiled. "He is…" he flicked his hand into Levi's direction. "Levi, if you will."

Levi walked around Erwin and made his way opposite of the round table to retrieve a large box that sat on a small desk. Making his way back he softly placed the large box on the round table.

"Ms. Mikasa if you will open the box."

"Why?" she eyed the box suspiciously.

Erwin leaned back in his chair and placed his hand on the side of his face.

"It's a gift for you. A welcoming gift I should say." Mikasa couldn't help but feel nervous. Who gives a prisoner a gift? Walking back towards the table, she slowly placed her hand on the lid of the mysterious large box. She ran her hand over the small designs. She looked back at Erwin who smiled at her to keep going. Looking back at the box, Mikasa placed both of her hands on the edge of the lid. She then slowly opened it. She gasped as she saw the most precious thing in her life.

"This is for me?" she faced Erwin giving him a questionable look.

"Yes," he closed his eyes before he continued. "We just want the best for you. Levi, how about you put it on her?" Levi did as he was told and reached into the box. He revealed a diamond lucea choker necklace. He walked around to stand behind Mikasa. He moved his arms around her to settle the necklace around her neck. Before he clasped it shut, he moved her shiny black hair out of the way. Making sure it was secure, he placed his hands onto her pale shoulders and leaned her back onto his chest.

"This makes it official then." Mikasa felt weird being happy about a small item, but she has never seen something so beautiful. The circle and square pattern incased in diamonds all around, and diamond shaped tears at the end of each sequence. It was slightly heavy but manageable and it had a little space so it would not choke her too much. Mikasa softly touched the necklace smiling, but her smile was cut short when she remember that she was practically naked in a room full of men.

"No…" everyone in the room raised their eyebrow at her small answer. Levi removed his hands from her shoulders.

Erwin sat up and eyed Mikasa.

"I beg your pardon Ms. Mikasa?" he asked.

"No! I don't want this! I don't want a necklace. I want to go home!" she reached around to the clasped that rested behind her neck. She felt around for it but all she kept feeling was more diamonds wrapping around. It was like the clasped had disappeared. "How do you take this off? Take this off!" she shouted at Levi who was still behind her. He looked over to Erwin who stared back at Levi. Erwin sighed then nodded his head.

"It can't come off anymore." Levi spoke as Mikasa was still reaching for the clasp.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"There's only one way for it to come off and that is at the end of your journey with me. You must pay back every debt which will take a few years."

"So you're not going to take this thing off?"

"Like I said when every debt is paid then your death will come as well as the removal of the necklace, until then I suggest you be patient."

"My death?" Mikasa was growing furious. He was stepping around her question. "How do you take this damn thing off?" she question again.

"Do you really want to know?" Levi questioned.

Was this man losing his mind? Did she not just ask this question?

"YES!" she shouted in frustration.

"Your beheading…." He step closer to her and whispered in her ear. "When I am ready, I'll remove it." Mikasa's eyes widen at his response. Before she could say anything he spoke again. "Now… let's tell you about your history before I get bored." Taking a step back," Bring it in!" he shouted.

There was a loud bang and Mikasa's eyes darted to the maids and butlers bringing in tables and trays of food. One maid walked passed her with a few plates in her hand. Levi grabbed her and dragged her towards the rows of food.

"Now here comes the fun part," spoke Reiner as he rubbed his hands together. Mikasa turned around confused. She eyed the men at the table as they smiled lustfully.

"It's time for brunch and we are starving," Levi spoke capturing Mikasa's attention. "Now serve us as we tell you about your history." Before he turned away but paused before facing her again. "I almost forgot." He took out a frilly maid headband from his pocket and placed it her head. Mikasa reached for it to throw it in his face, but Levi was quicker and grabbed her hand. He squeezed her hand and she bent over in pain. "If you take it off, I will break your fingers. Now serve the food." He turned her around. He slapped her ass and pushed her towards one of the maids. "Give her the appetizer."

Mikasa felt tears forcing their way out of her eyes but she quickly pushed it back down. The maid, who was none other than Sasha herself, handed her the tray with a small smile. Mikasa frowned at her. Why smile at her misery? It was like she was mocking her. She snatched the tray from her and walked over to the round table. When she opened the tray she couldn't help her stomach from growling from the aroma of horderves that was lined up neatly. She blushed at her embarrassment. She quickly took note that she hasn't eaten since she has arrived here. Her mouth watered from the shrimp that laid on top of a fancy white sauce covering the cucumber as the base. But she knew she had to serve if she wanted to know more about the debt that they spoke of.

She pushed the tray in front of Erwin but slowly backed away when she heard Levi growl from behind her. Erwin smiled when he noticed how Mikasa straighten up from Levi's unspoken words. He took the hors d'oeuvres off the tray and placed it on the small plate that lay in front of him. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a rolled up crumble piece of paper handing it to her as reward. Mikasa quickly put the tray down of hors d'oeuvres and tried to snatch the paper from Erwin, but he pulled it away before telling her to lean down towards him. Mikasa stiffen before doing what she was told. She lean down and what she felt next made her jump.

"Now, now, you must complete this if you want to know." Mikasa cringed at the way he smiled. She bent back down as he slowly removed her bra that covered her chest. Once the straps slide down her arms he softly made small circles around her pink nipples. They slowly grew from the small caresses. Removing his hands from her chest he then handed her the paper. Mikasa tried to push her bra back up to cover herself but Erwin stopped her.

"It's a show so leave it down. This is your reward. Now read out loud if you would Ms. Mikasa…" stated Erwin.

She slowly unrolled the delicate paper and began to read the document:

_As of the eighteenth of the ninth month of the year of eighteen eighty seven, _

_Hereby convene to settle the unsightly claims on the forthwith family disruptions between Hoc Ackerman and __Alphaios Smith._

_We call upon the royal sovereignty to grace this binding agreement upon the two houses, to put aside criminal slander, and immoral actions and settle this as gentlemen._

_As the title of this binding estate, I have mention Hoc Ackerman and family including church-sanctified marriage to Kana Ackerman and his thrice offspring of two boys and one girl are also governed by the degree found today or they shall hang by the neck until dead for heinous crimes found unjustifiable by the court of the church so help me Lord._

That was all. Mikasa looked over the paper once again to understand what was going on.

"Keep going there's more to collect Ms. Mikasa." She slowly placed the document on the table and picked up the tray of hors d'oeuvres. She went around the table and stood by Connie who took the food and stroked her hand as her small reward. Still innocent…

Making her way around to Pixis he took the food and smiled. He went into his suit pocket and retrieved another document. He placed it on the table and waited for Mikasa. She slowly put the tray down. As soon as she placed it down he grabbed a hold of Mikasa's waist and licked her side. His salvia slowly trailed down her side and pooled around the hem of her underwear. He then pushed her to the other side where he also licked. He savored the trail that ran down. He then smacked her ass before handing her the document.

Mikasa closed her eyes trying to keep herself calm. She so badly wanted to kick the old geezer's ass but the way Levi locked eyes with her made her second guess herself. Unrolling the document quickly she began to read:

_For actions committed by Hoc Ackerman and his entourage of well-to-do associates, he stands judged and wanting. His life is determined by the grace of Alphaios Smith who states the following retribution:_

_Monetary compensation_

_Public apology_

_And most of all, bodily retribution…_

That's it?

'I was licked for this bullshit!' Mikasa screamed in her mind. She looked up from the document to eye Levi. He still had the calm expression that she could not read. Slowly placing the document down, she then reached for the tray before moving to the next person. She reached Reiner who had an evil smile on his face. Swallowing her nerves she extended the tray so he could take his share. When he had taken his share he reached under the table and placed the document on the table. Mikasa held her breath as she placed the tray down. She closed her eyes and waited for her so called "reward" but nothing came. Opening one of her eyes she eyed Reiner who still had the same smile. She reached for the document but before she could grasp it Reiner was quick to snatch it up and move it away from her.

Reiner then smirked before pulling at her underwear. He had ripped it off completely leaving her there in the nude. Only thing she had was her bra but it wasn't even covering her breasts anymore. Reiner then moved his left hand to her hidden area and began to rub at her vigorously causing her to cry out in pain.

"Oh shut up, I want to have my fun while I can. You know what…"

"Enough Reiner," Erwin spoke. Reiner clicked his tongue.

"Okay, okay… but one more treat for me… fuck the stupid rule." He pushed Mikasa on the table and parted her legs. He licked his lips and latched hard on her clit. Mikasa cried trying to move his head away. The force of his mouth made her body twist with oversensitivity. He knew what he wanted compared to the other men in the room and he took it. Hard. Tears streamed down her eyes. This felt too wrong. Mikasa suddenly felt cold wind hit her erect nipples. She opened her eyes to see Levi hovering over her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the table.

He narrowed his eyes watching as her whole body shook from the sudden feast that was forced upon her. Tears continued to fall. Levi rolled his eyes before gazing at Reiner who sat back with his arms crossed over his chest pouting. Levi reached passed Reiner and grabbed the document. He then shoved the document in Mikasa's chest.

"Shut up and read it if you want this to be over." Chocking back sobs, Mikasa unrolled the document and began to read:

_Upon reflection of his crimes, Hoc Ackerman hereby submits to this title's ruling and moves to action the latest degree formulated in this very chamber by Alphaios Smith. _

_The death warrant upon heads of the Ackerman House will be eradicated and burned upon signature of this newly drafted document. _

_Terms forthcoming…_

Mikasa placed the document down and faced Erwin who smiled at the head of the table. He held up another piece of paper. "Here. Your last one until you've completed this final service. I think you deserve it, don't you?" his eyes racked down her naked body that was displayed before everyone.

Mikasa slowly took up the tray and stood next to Eld who waited patiently and also did nothing to save her from his brother's ruthless actions. She handed him the tray which he took his food with a smile. She waited for him to give her, her "reward". He looked up at her and kissed her hand that held the tray.

"Please proceed," Eld said.

Mikasa closed her eyes and moved back to Erwin.

"I must admit you refrained beautifully, even your mother who was my favorite, didn't do so well for her first brunch party."

_Her mother? But she was alive… until those people killed her. How was her mother apart of this? She wasn't beheaded. Did Erwin let her go? Or did she run away to have me?' _Mikasa thought. She'll have to ask him later.

She ignored him for now while she unrolled the document:

_Hoc Ackerman and family hereby acknowledge his agreeance to the one and only term set forth by Alphaios Smith. _

_In accordance with the law, both parties have agreed that the paperwork is binding, unbreakable, and incontestable from now and forever. _

_Details and parties of both signatures are displayed on the enclosed verified document, henceforth known as the Debt Inheritance._

"Now finish serving us…" Levi spoke.

All throughout brunch Mikasa walked from the maids and butlers that each gave her a tray to serve to her captors and served them without a fight. Each of them touched and licked her in places she did not want to be touched. By the end of brunch she was sticky and wet from each man's licks. Mikasa shiver from the cold and the haunting eyes from Reiner who still grabbed and hurt her the most at the table.

Levi walked up to her and shoved the final document in her chest. He knocked the air out of her that she did not know she was holding. Mikasa stared into his eyes.

"Stop staring at me and read it," he said pointing at the rolled up document.

Tearing her eyes away from him she unrolled the document.

'My rights had been taken. My life stolen. My body no longer my own.' Mikasa thought to herself. She started reading the document:

_18__th__ September 1887_

_Signed and witness by Reiss_

_Matter between Ackerman versus Smith_

_Known forthwith as the Debt Inheritance_

_This hereby concludes all debate and conversation and puts forth a binding debt. Council has been provided along with sovereign approval for such agreement._

_The debts states as follows_

_Hoc Ackerman hereby solemnly swears to present his firstborn girl child, Sophia Ackerman to first born son of Alphaios Smith, known as William Smith. His will nullify all unrest and unpleasantries until such a time as a new generation comes to pass._

_This debt will not only bind the current occupancies of the year of 1887 but every year thereafter. Every firstborn Ackerman girl will be gifted as fair retribution for the first born Smith by to be claimed between the years of one and nine and six and twenty respectively. Both parties will be forever agreed on this day set forth._

_The life all attributes will be determined by the current Smith, no rules or precedence will be set, and this set agreement raises them above the law, operating within the grace of his Majesty the King Fritz._

_Signed:_

_Hoc Ackerman & Family_

_Alphaios Smith & Family_

Levi watched her facial expression. He then knew that it has finally sunk in that there was no escaping. She no longer has freedom and will never obtain it; only through death will she have her freedom.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide, looking up from the final document. Levi took the document from her hand and handed it to a butler standing not too far from them. He then grabbed her shoulders and backed her against the table. The horror that played across her dark eyes twisted a little something in Levi's cold exterior. He watched her be passed around as a taste test for the men that sat at the table. This made him angry. Mikasa Ackerman was his plaything. His only to torment. Levi was pissed that he let his father permit the men at the table to use her, and what made him more angrier was the way his father sat there and made his younger brother Reiner feast on her like she was his last supper. If he hadn't stepped in, what would have happened? Would Reiner still be feasting on her or worst having his way with her?

Clenching his teeth, Levi placed his palm over Mikasa's sternum. He felt her heart beating against him as he pushed her backward against the table. He didn't say a word. He was just controlling her by sheer anger and will. Her defined stomach muscles clenched as she fought the pressure but gave in falling backwards onto the table. A small sound of pain came from her lips, catching her weight on her elbows. She was refusing to lie down… but she would.

"You finally understand Ackerman?" Levi whispered. Mikasa's eyes widen at his thicker, deeper, overrun with dark lust voice that spoke. She shivered when he ran his hand down her naked form. "You are mine. I am not your master or owner or boss." Mikasa locked eyes with Levi. "I am the man who controls your entire existence until you pay off your family's debts. You don't breathe unless I say so. You don't move unless I request it. You live a simple life now. One word you need to remember… yes." His hands moved down to her hips.

She stiffen and broke their gaze from one another.

"Look at me," Levi's voice growled out harshly. "Has it sunk in yet? That I can do anything I want to you?" Mikasa didn't respond, just like she was told to do. He calmly looked at her. "You deserve a reward."

Levi shoved her higher on the table. He slapped away her position on her elbows crashing her spine onto the round table. She cried out, and then sucked in a harsh breath. He then grabbed her legs forcing them open. Her pink flesh was inviting, the glistening, not from then men at the table but from arousal. Arousal just for him, which he will surely take care of.

Levi reached for an untouched glass of water from Reiner's side and dumped the cold liquid all over her Mikasa's sex. She cried out, trying to close her legs, but he didn't let her move. The water tickled down her lips and her ass to the table that she laid down on. It wasn't much but it did wash at least some of the men's spit away. Levi only wanted to test her. Hooking his hands beneath her hips, he held her tight.

"Please. No, don't-"

Too fucking late…. With a brief smile, he captured her clit in his mouth. The moment he pressed his tongue hard and firm on her clit she arched off the table.

"Ah!" Her mouth screamed out. Her glossy black hair fanned out on the table sliding against her shoulders as she writhed on the table. Levi snapped his fingers at his brothers who stood up and grabbed her wrists and held her down. She fought and squirmed but his fingers only gripped her hips tighter keeping her wide and open.

Reiner didn't have the right to tongue fuck her… he did.

Levi hadn't planned on giving her such a reward, but … it wasn't just her getting off on this. Levi loved the power, her submission and her taste. Her fucking taste. She groaned as he shifted his hand, holding her hipbone hard on the table. She then whimpered. His tongue became a weapon of his choice and he licked downward, with no hesitation and no teasing.

He was there for one goal… her goal. His eyes rolled back as he plunged his tongue into her tight warmth.

"Oh my God!" her hips tried to run from his intrusion. Her mouth open wide to try and breathe. He was fucking her and there were no words left. He continued to tongue fuck her. He was in and out, fast and possessive. Her body twisted, trying to get her hands free but his brothers wouldn't let go. The muscles in her abdomen clenched. She panted, she moaned and then she screamed. She gave up the fight, and gave into Levi.

Her scent couldn't escape Levi's lungs as he continued to work his tongue faster, with the tips of his teeth grazing her lips as he drove deeper than he has ever gone before. He ate her, fucked her and he owned her. Her tightness squeezed against his tongue begging for more. Levi knew he had given her too much but he gave her more. Her legs latched around his ears grinding against his face. She moaned hard; a breathless begging left her lips and he couldn't stop himself. He drove harder as he bobbed his head faster.

She unraveled.

She combusted.

She screamed as she came on his tongue.

Levi stood straight, breathing hard. His eyes were tight; his mouth was drenched and wet.

Mikasa's cheeks redden, as her heart raced like she had ran for days.

'What was that?' she asked herself. He made her throw away her self-consciousness, dignity, and hatred? How could she squirm that way? Sound that way? _Come_ that way?

'I came.' He had made her come. Her captor shot her a free for one blissful second granting her something that no one else has given her. The sparks and waves and mind-twisting delicious clenching. She wanted more and she wanted it now!

Levi wiped his mouth, trying miserably to hide the lust that glowed in his gray eyes. He had given, not taken. He did what he said he was going to do. He pushed his short black straight hair back showing the undercut on the sides.

The only thing Mikasa could do was focus on the man that stood before her. The men in the room didn't matter. Their touches and tongues of thanks didn't matter. Levi had set an explosion off of her and at this moment she owned the room they stood in. but everything came crashing down. Her first orgasm was given by the man whose father owned her mother. Her privacy had been completely stripped away by the man that put her in slavery and then bought her in from the black market of slavery. He was playing with her head. He didn't give a damn about her. That man was clever and he perfectly designed this game for her to play.

Mikasa struggled to sit up. His two brothers that held her down had finally let her go. Levi had granted her silence and quieted her mind from everything. She was only feeling at the moment. She felt all of their eyes on her naked form, the men that had licked and touched her in various places. These men didn't care if she lived or died.

'You let him control you…. You let your body rule your mind…. You let yourself down…'

Grief had taken its course in Mikasa's mind but soon after pride came into full throttle. She turned around and faced every man in the room.

"I will kill you all!" she spoke through clenched teeth. Connie slide down his seat from fear. But he was the only one that showed his fear. Mikasa eyed each man that sat proudly in their seats. Erwin was seated close to the table with his hands clasped in front of his mouth hiding his expression but from his piercing icy blue eyes he knew she wasn't bluffing about her declaration. Scooting off of the table, Mikasa balled her hands into fists. She kept her distance from Levi who still stood near her. She clenched her teeth at him; the first man to drive her up a mountain that she never leapt off before.

_Him._

"And you'll be the first that I kill," Mikasa growled out.

Levi frowned at her declaration.

"I would love to see you try…" he grabbed Mikasa by her elbow and pulled her out of the room of lustful men. Mikasa still trying to come down off of her high, her legs still felt weak from her first orgasm. They walked up a glass coated spiral stair case to the top floor. On the top floor, Levi pulled her down the hallway where he pushed open the last door that was on the floor. Mikasa stumbled into the room falling onto the wooded floor.

"This is where you will lay your head to rest and relax when I don't have any need for you." He said as he walked passed her fallen form. He walked over to a small closet and pulled the door open. "In this closet is all the clothing that you need while you are here. They should fit you just fine." Facing her he continued, "Like my father has said Pixis is at you beck and call. Whatever you may need he will provide for you." Mikasa still did not move from the spot that she fell since entering the room. Levi walked passed her still form towards the door. "I will be back later to retrieve you. For now get cleaned up. You feel and look disgusting," he said before slamming the door and locking if from the outside.

Mikasa slowly got up and took in the sight of the room that she was in. the large bed that took up most of the room had black satin sheets made up nicely like no one has ever laid in it before. She then took notice of the walls which were filled of faux deer heads and moose heads. She felt a terrifying chill run down her back.

"I might be up there next," she said out loud. She walked towards the open closet and skimmed over the clothes that hung inside. There were a lot of dresses, blouses and skirts that stared back at her. Shockingly she was used to wearing these things… how Levi knew, she had no clue. Yet again he must have known since he was the one that found her in the black market.

Mikasa sighed as she took off the bra that hung on her arms and under her breast. She made her way into the bathroom that looked just like the one she was in earlier only smaller. The similarities of the pristine paw foot bathtub with gold pipes, a small basin with a large mirror surrounding it and a toilet in the far corner. Closing the door Mikasa turned on the water and stepped in. sitting down in the tub as it began to fill; she hugged her knees and buried her head between them. There she began to weep uncontrollable. All she could think about was trying to escape this hell that she was caught in.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yup another chapter done! I was debating about the whole thing about Erwin's children but having Eld and Reiner as his kids was a pretty good stretch. Plus Erwin isn't all that old in the series but lets just say he is old and looks good for his age. I don't know how old Eld was so I estimated between him in mid twenties. For Levi well... I don't want him to be in his 30's in the series (really 34) so I'll probably go with late 20's almost 30. What makes it crazy I don't know if Eld is older or younger than Levi so yea lol.<strong>

**Next chapter isn't too far. More characters will be introduced and hopefully a more softer side to Levi. What do you think about that?**

**Sorry about the crazy semi sex scene but it goes!**

**Oh yeah the documents was slightly changed but credit goes to Pepper Winters. She helped me when I was drawing a blank!**


	4. First Debt

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back! Thank you reviewers, faves and follows. And here's my responds to some of my fellow reviewers.**

**Dear Mr. or Ms. ****Guest****, You're review stating my story is disgusting…in a good way it is really appreciated HOWEVER if you are saying it in a bad way I still appreciate it. I'm not mad about it because it's just your opinion and you are in titled to your opinion. But my story is not a happy go lucky with rainbows at every turn. Being sold into slavery is a disgusting thing and what the people do to those that are sold is FAR worse than my story… but thank you.**

**NoNameAvailable Bis****: Never say never lol. Levi has a certain side for someone in this chapter… even though its short lived but worth reading.**

**Dokubodaminabo**** Mikasa is OOC because it goes well with the story. I don't want her to suffer in silence. Oh yes and if you have seen (which you might have) episode 21 & 22 of Attack on Titan, you've seen how she went all crazy with the Female Titan, so because of her behavior and harsh voicing it inspired me to write this story among other things of course.**

**Frenchie:**** Je vous remercie de votre commentaire, même si c'est en France. Mot de Microsoft m'a aidé avec cela. Mais ce chapitre vous éclairera sur une petite histoire, menant à la capture de Mikasa. Et pour OOC c'est plus d'une chose de réaction. Étant que je n'écris pas cela est la première personne que je voulais essayer de jeter ses pensées à elle. Mais ce chapitre ne montre pas son intérieur des pensées plus comme je l'ai montré dans les deux premiers chapitres. Merci pour le commentaire et continuez à lire s'il vous plaît si vous pouvez et laissez savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.**

**Let's get into then**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indebted<strong>

**First Debt**

Levi stood by the door that he had shut which held Mikasa. He was ashamed of what he did in front of his family but it was what he was trained to do. His supposedly father Erwin told him to destroy her on the first day, then show remorse the over the next couple of weeks leading up to her repayment of the First Debt. After that has been paid he was supposed to show her his caring and compassionate side, but how can he? All these years, he has been training and working on his cold aloof demeanor to break this woman, but the strong desire to break free, and fight to leave his villa is making him second guess himself. That's not even all that's left. Her beauty is what is stopping him from breaking her further. She's grown into quite a woman when he first met her. She was a small 5 year old girl with no care in the world. He saw her when he was a teenage signing the papers establishing his ownership. Him writing his signature in classical script while she doodled her name with a red crayon. The innocence of not knowing where her life will end up, only to be placed right into his hands.

When her mother was to be called to the Smith house, she came without a fight leaving behind her daughter and husband. However when she had gotten here, that wretched woman began to act on impulse and started to fight his father. Levi would hear at night the cries and screams of the Ackerman woman as his father punished her for being disobedient. But that didn't stop her. One night when Erwin had to leave for an overnight trip on business, he told his younger brother Nile to keep watch on the insufferable woman until he returns. But Nile being the greedy bastard that he was, tried to rape the woman. When he had attempted to have his way with her, the Ackerman woman took advantage of the situation and immobilized Nile after bashing his head over with a statue from Erwin's study. With his limp body on the ground and no one else to keep watch over her, she had ran away before Nile and anyone else in the house even noticed.

With her gone; with a two day start, and Erwin returning to find his prized possession missing, he questioned Nile about what had happened. Nile being sneaky lied through his teeth that she came onto him stating that they should run away together. He refusing her led her to hit him in the head out of anger. Erwin knew there was so many things wrong with what he had said so, Erwin giving Nile another chance to state the truth told the same lie to cover his ass. Erwin then looked over the footage that he kept hidden in his study and asked Nile again for the truth. Nile questioning his brother's suspicion was in shock when he was showed the footage of that night. Nile being tongue tied of not telling the truth to his brother could not come over his shock as Erwin furiously pulled out his 9mm gun from his desk shooting and killing his brother in his study. After that he called for a full on search to pursuit the Ackerman woman was in full effect. However, Erwin knew exactly where she would be heading to. With his trusted men by his side he went towards the Ackerman woman's home to bring her back. Upon arrival, the Ackerman woman, husband and child sat at the table eating breakfast like nothing had happen over the past couple of years while she was gone. Invading there home with guns pointed and Erwin leading the group of men, the family was taken by surprise. The husband taking action first fought to keep his wife from going back; which in fact was not permitted in the treaty, because of this his life was ended that morning. The Ackerman woman watching her husband gunned down and decapitated in front of her and her daughter's eyes sent her into a frenzy to seek revenge against Erwin who was standing there while it happen, which didn't last too long. Erwin himself had to end her life right in front of her daughter. With the diamond lucea choker necklace around her neck, Erwin shot her in the leg so he could have his men subdue her as he removed the necklace by also decapitation. Mikasa watched everything unfold before her eyes.

Knowing the timing for her to be in the hands of the Smiths was too early, Erwin told his men to leave her behind with her parent's blood surrounding her small feet. Erwin made it so that no matter if she thought about running away in the future she will always remember her lifeless parent's eyes staring back at her. He took the necklace from her mother's lifeless body and told one of his men to knock her unconscious until help arrivals for her.

For the reckless murder of her parents by his father, it made Levi's search for her hard for him when it was time for her to come with him. He found out from neighboring folks that her family's doctor, Doctor Grisha Yeager had taken her under as his adoptive daughter along with his wife Kalura and their son Eren. Telling Erwin about the change of situation, Levi was expecting the end of this whole ordeal, but Erwin being the ruthless man he was told Levi to retrieve the Ackerman girl by force. Levi being the dutiful older son, he knew what he had to do. To get her back, Levi had to order merchants to retrieve her back. He also ordered if anyone got in their way to kill them without hesitation. How can he nonchalantly take things away from her? From the merchants return he learned that the Yeager parents were dead and the son was alive only left alone with the dead parents. They had failed however to bring the Ackerman girl back. This made Erwin retaliate on Levi for being careless and not going along with the merchants to bring her back. One mistake he would forever regret because he himself was punished by his father. Because of his punishment, the capture of the girl was delayed, making it even harder for him to find her.

Finally released from punishment, he spent a good deal of money on people to search for her. He had to find her no matter the cost. After six months of searching, low rebels had tracked her and held her captive until they were paid. Levi being a careful man, hired slave owners to kill the rebels and take the girl alive. After receiving word that they had her, Levi sent Hanji to check on her health. Finding out she was okay, he waited another three months before he could pick her up. He owned her but to what price did it have to take to prove to his father that he is fit to take over the family business; nothing else but the daughter's head of an Ackerman.

Levi walking away from the door he made his way down the stairs to his bedroom that was on the second floor. He had to clean himself because her taste and smell lingered on his body. Just the fact he tasted her, he had the strong desire to have her. He couldn't wait until the third debt is paid to have her fully submitted to him. He wanted her sprawled on his bed while he was deep inside of. Making his way down he ran into Krista, whose face was flushed from running,

"Sir Levi, I've been looking for you," she breathed out breathlessly.

"What is it?" he spoke passing by her down the stairs.

"Well Sir, Madam Petra is here…" she paused before continuing. "She's very eager to see you." Levi paused on the stairs before acknowledging her.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the sitting room with Sir Eld." Levi frowned.

"Very well." His shower had to wait; he had to get rid of Petra before that slave woman was done.

Making his way down to the sitting room he heard a small giggle before an inaudible whisper. He knew just then that Eld was flirting with Petra as usual. Entering the sitting room he saw Eld sitting with Petra while holding her hand and whispering in her ear. Levi closed his eyes before clearing his throat. Eld and Petra moved away from one another and laughed shyly at Levi's sudden arrival.

"Levi dear," Petra stood up and walked over to him. She stood in front of him and smile. Her brightness today was especially illuminating with her wearing a yellow sundress and red heels with a red sun hat in hand. "I've been waiting for you." She paused while taking in his appearance. "My goodness you look disheveled. What happen to you?" she asked out of concern.

Moving his eyes away from Petra's amber colored eyes he looked at Eld who still sat on the couch with one arm on the headrest while the other looked through his phone. Noticing his pause Eld looked up from his phone making eye contact with Levi's glaring eyes.

"I had a run in with a wild animal…" he said slowly. Petra pulled at his shirt so he would look at her.

"Well get cleaned up, I want us to have a picnic. I baked us an apple pie and made us a lot of sandwiches. Oh and yes I made some tea. While I was on my trip in London I collected a few that you might be delighted with." She looked into his narrowing gray eyes. "Levi?"

"A picnic?" he asked.

Looking at her he knew for a fact that whatever they had wasn't going to last long. Eld was always there to pick up the pieces. He didn't have time for picnics when his future was upstairs behind a lock door. He had to focus on his pet that was upstairs.

"Yes. Lately you've been bailing on me, but not this time. I want to spend time with you because I've really missed you." Levi moved his hand to her short ginger hair and softly ran his fingers through it. At the end of a strand he pulled it close to his nose and smelled it. Peaches. Pulling away he gave her one of his unique smiles. She smiled back at his innocent smile. "I want to tell you about my trip to London." I was telling Eld about it." She turned away from him to look at Eld who stood up getting ready to leave the room.

"Yea… it sounds pretty cool but she wouldn't share all the details with me. She told me she was saving it for you." Eld passed the two. He placed his hand on Levi's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of the… wild animal for you," he smiled. Levi couldn't help but frown at his statement.

"I guess that settles it! Levi you go get ready. I'll ask one of the maids to set up the picnic near the beach around back." Petra leaned forward to kiss Levi but he stepped back. The hurt that passed her eyes made his heart cringed, but he couldn't kiss her with the same lips that had the very taste of his pet on it. Not wanting to seem cold he leaned in and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Let me get ready then." He was about to walk away when Sasha came running into the sitting room.

"Sir Levi! It's Ms. Mikasa! The water is running through the ceiling of the kitchen. Krista is trying to break the door down but it's locked Sir." Levi couldn't help the panic that flashed over his eyes. He pushed passed Sasha and ran up the stairs. While running he heard Petra ask.

"Who's Mikasa?" Not bothering to hear the answer he kept running up the stairs to the door that Krista was pounding on.

"Ms. Mikasa!" she screamed. "Please open the door! Please answer me!" Panicking she turned to Levi with tears in her eyes. "She won't open the door Sir!" Levi moving Krista out of the way he pulled the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and burst it open. His eyes frankly searched the room for the bathroom door. Seeing it slightly ajar with water running out, he quickly made his way to the door. He pushed it open. His eyes widen to see Mikasa lying in the water lifeless.

"Shit!" he ran while slipping to get to her unmovable naked form. "Krista!" he shouted. She ran in behind him.

"Sir!" she asked, but stops to cover her gasps with her tiny hands.

"Don't stand there! Get me towels." He turned off the running bath water and pulled Mikasa's body out of the tub wetting his attire. He placed her wet body on the marble floor and started CPR. While performing CPR Sasha, Eld and Petra ran in after Krista laid towels around Mikasa.

"Who is that?" asked Petra.

No one answered her as they looked in awe at Levi as he gave her mouth to mouth.

"Damnit breathe!" he shouted while pushing pressure down on her chest. Everyone watched as he worked vigorously to make sure she breathes. Holding her nose, Levi but his mouth over her own and breathed air into her lungs. He removed his mouth and added pressure to her chest.

"Wow that bitch tried to kill herself already?" Everyone besides Levi looked back and saw Reiner smiling at the scene in front of him.

Levi growled. He slapped her face three times, causing everyone's attention to turn back towards him. Krista started crying. Sasha held her as she cried. Eld tighten at the scene.

"Open your eyes Mikasa!" shouted Levi as he pushed at her chest. Suddenly she started coughing. Levi's eyes widen. He turned her head so the water could leave her mouth. "Someone call Hanji!" Levi shouted. Mikasa continued to cough uncontrollably. Levi pulled her up so she could sit up. After she finished coughing she wheezed trying to get air into her system. Levi closed his eyes letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Mikasa opened her eyes. Her lashes were wet and her eye sight was blurry. Catching a breath she smiled.

"Eren…?" she whispered. Levi opened his eyes to stare into Mikasa's dark orbs.

"No you idiot!" He picked up a towel and wrapped it around her shivering form. "What the hell were you thinking?" he whispered out of anger.

"Levi…?" confused Mikasa closed her eyes and open them again to stare into his worried expressions.

"I expected more from you. What happen to the woman that was downstairs declaring she wanted to kill me?" He pushed her dripping hair behind her ear before continuing. "I never would have thought that woman would try to kill herself after making that declaration." He said as he grabbed more towels to continue wrapping her shivering form. Mikasa watched as his hands shook while he wrapped them.

"Why do you care so much?" he stopped what he was doing and looked up at Mikasa in her curious eyes. Tears formed but didn't fall.

"I-"

"What happened!" asked Hanji as she pushed by the crowd that was around the door. "Ms. Mikasa!" she took out her stethoscope. She took the towel off and placed her stethoscope on her back. "Breathe for me." Listening she spoke again. "Levi carry her to my office immediately. She's not out of the clear yet." Nodding Levi stood up hooking his arm under her knees and carried her bridal style. Mikasa not wanting to fall wrapped her arms around his neck. When they were walking out Levi made eye contact with Petra whose eyes was flashing the same hurt he had seen plenty of times, only this time it had no effect on him.

**~x~**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Mikasa had attempted to kill herself… from what they had said, but she never did try to kill herself. She just happened to fall asleep from crying in the bathtub. She didn't know she was going to slide into the water and drown… but why would she tell them that? Mikasa sat in her room and stared at the door waiting for another maid or butler to bring her food. Those were the only people she has seen since her so called attempt. Morning, noon and evening was the only time she had a bit of company. Being here for two weeks she had not seen Levi since he left Hanji's office. Which was a good thing but it was lonely. Slowly getting out of her bed, she made her way to her closet to put on some clothes. She refuses to stay put in this room any longer while those animals on the wall stared back at her.<p>

Putting on a white sundress and white flip flops, she opened the door and walked out. She closed the door quietly and walked over to the spiral glass staircase. Pausing she listened out to anything moving around the villa but hearing nothing but her shallow breathing, she crept down the stairs. On the first floor she saw no one moving around the huge villa. Feeling uneasy she crept to the kitchen hoping any maids or butlers were around. Walking into the kitchen she saw no one but just platters of food displayed on the counter tops. Her stomach growled from the fresh aroma the kitchen held. Looking around she saw a huge cake incased in a refrigerator. Stepping closer she saw that it read 'Happy Birthday Erwin' in big red letters.

"No wonder no one is around." She said out loud.

"What are you doing in here?" Mikasa jumped and turned around to see Eld standing in a suit.

"Wh… what?" she asked.

"What are you doing in the kitchen by yourself?" he asked.

"Oh…" she smiled. "I was bored in my room. I just wanted to stretch my legs. Is that wrong?" she questioned.

Eld smiled. "Of course not, this is your home now. You can do whatever you like." He walked passed her and entered another refrigerator that she didn't notice was there. He pulled out a huge glass bottle.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

"Wine. We're celebrating my old man's birthday." He walked towards her holding up the bottle. "Want some? It'll ease your nerves."

"My nerves?"

"Yea. Hey how about you join us outside for the party." He passed her and exited the kitchen. She quickly followed.

"Are you sure I'm invited?" she asked walking to get into step with him.

"Why would you think you weren't?" he looked at her. "Remember this is your home now."

"So you're telling me but I don't really feel welcome." She paused before she continued. "I'm an outsider waiting to be slaughtered," she whispered.

"Hey!" he stopped walking. She stopped. He turned to face her. "Don't ever think like that. Think optimistically. You're strong I can tell, and you're one hell of a beauty too." Mikasa's eyes widen before looking down to hide her blush. "Listen," he placed his finger on her chin to look into her eyes. "You can stick with me if you want to be kept safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." Mikasa closed her eyes before smiling.

"Thanks," she whispered. Eld smiled before taking her hand.

"Now let's go and drink until were drunk!" They walked out into the back of the villa to a huge tent that was placed over the beach sand. The sun hit Mikasa causing her to lift her free hand to cover her eyes. "It must have been a while since you seen or felt the sun. Jeesh you would really think my brother was holding you captive in that room of yours."

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders not really caring. While they walked towards the huge tent, Mikasa couldn't help but admire the soft sand under her toes that slipped passed her flip flops. The feel of the sand gave her a little bit of hope. Looking up she saw a lot of people dancing and laughing during the party. Walking under the tent with Eld holding her hands made several people stop enjoying themselves.

"Well look it here!" a tall man with short brown hair and slightly dark skin; probably from tanning, walked up to the two that entered the tent. "Don't you two look quite romantic?" he laughed.

"Oh shut up Gunther! Don't tell me you're jealous?" Eld slapped the man on the shoulder. Gunther rolled his eyes before looking at Mikasa who eyed him suspiciously. "Excuse the rudeness Mikasa; this is my good friend Gunther. We practically grew up together. He's also a part of the business my father has got running."

Gunther reached out his hand to shake Mikasa's. She slowly let go of Eld's big hands and took a hold of Gunther's. He smiled sheepishly as she smiled back at him.

He whistled. "Definitely a beauty, Levi has got his hands full huh Eld. Too bad you weren't the first born." Eld frowned.

"Technically I am the first born…. Levi just happens to be of age." Mikasa noticed his low tone. So Levi _was_ adopted. "Whatever, at least I don't have to walk around with a stick up my ass. This is a party right? Let's drink." Walking further in, he took three glasses and handed Mikasa, Gunther and kept one for himself. Popping the wine open he poured it. "Cheers to youth!" They laughed as they clink their glasses.

Mikasa smiled as she took her first sip of wine…

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Levi had picked up Petra from her summer home not too far from his villa so they could be alone for a few moments before heading to his father's birthday party. Speeding in his Porsche, they both sat in silence listening to smooth jazz that came from his sound system. Every few minutes he would look over at Petra who kept her focus on the scenes in front of her. Turning down his music, he broke the silence.<p>

"What's the matter Petra?" he asked.

Petra closed her eyes before she gave him a sideways glance. He was used to her side glances, it usually meant she was over thinking something or irritated. He didn't know which it was but he was hoping it wasn't anything serious. Taking her eyes off of him Petra looked down at the present that rested in her lap that was for his father.

Still waiting for her to answer, he began to get irritated.

"Petra?" he tried again. Noticing that she wasn't going to answer his question, he clenched the steering wheel he deciding to focus on driving. Still driving in silence they had finally reached his villa. He turned off his car and turned to face her.

"What's wrong Petra," he tried again.

Letting out a sigh she faced him.

"Who is that girl?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked.

"Levi please don't play dumb with me. That girl from the other day. Mikala?"

"You mean Mikasa…" he corrected.

Petra closed her eyes trying to swallow her uneasy nerves. "Yes Mikasa, who is she?"

Levi turned away from her. "She's a family pet."

"What?" she said with her eyebrows raised.

"A family pet, that's what that girl is."

"A pet you say? But Eld told me something different. He didn't tell me everything, but I can tell she's more to you than a pet." Clenching the present on her lap she continued. "Well whatever I seen the other day is not something you show to a… _pet_."

"Show what?" he questioned looking at her.

Petra closed her eyes. "Sympathy and strong sense of caring." She said looking into his eyes. "You've never shown me that type. I've only seen one side of you. But to her… you show her things I've never seen before."

"You can't be serious?" he narrowed his eyes. "Tell me you're not serious? Petra that girl was drowning in a tub full of water in my own home. She tried to kill herself; a suicidal victim. Did you want me to beat for trying to kill herself? What did you want me to show her?" he barked at her.

Petra turned away from him. "But… but why do you care so much?" Levi clicked his tongue. He took off his seatbelt and exited his car. "Levi-!" Slamming the door shut he walked into his villa leaving Petra in the car.

Levi walked passed the stairs that led to her room. He paused. Taking a deep breathe. He turned back around and ran up the stairs just to check on her. He hasn't seen her since that day in the bathroom. He had to leave her so he could clear his head. That woman wanted to know; now Petra wanted to know. Damnit he wanted to know too. Why _did_ he care so much? Making it in front of her door, he was about to knock but paused. Why couldn't he answer his own question?

_Why do you care so much?_

_But… but why do you care so much?_

Why?

Barging into the room he found it empty. Panic rising in his chest he walked briskly to the bathroom to find it empty. Sighing out of relief but he paused. Where the hell was she if she wasn't inside of her room?

Leaving her room he ran down the stairs almost running into Petra who had finally made it inside of the villa.

"Levi-!" Brushing past her he made his way to the back of the house but stop when he heard Petra shouting. "You're looking for her?"

Levi clenched his fist.

"No…" He turned around. "Come on," he extended his hand. Petra eyed his hand.

"You can't be serious." Petra side stepped his out stretched hand. Levi growled.

"Petra!" he shouted.

"No Levi!" she turned around. "You left me in the car to search for her. You've lied to me twice already about this girl." Turning back around, she continued walking towards the back. "I'm going to see what's so special about this girl."

"Damnit Petra just drop it…"

"Drop it? Why? She's just a _pet_ right?" Petra left Levi standing in the middle of his villa.

Coming over his shock with Petra, Levi walked out towards the back of the villa. Walking towards the tent, he paused seeing the scene unfold before his eyes. Mikasa was dancing and laughing with Eld and his friend Gunther. Slowly he made his way towards the dancing group but stopped as he watched her.

Mikasa moved her body slowly dancing to the techno beat. She moved her hips, swaying it back and forth to the beat. He was mesmerized. He had never seen her like this. What was she doing over these couple days while he was gone? His focus was cut short when he seen Eld walked up behind and grabbed her hips. Mikasa blushed as Eld moved her hips to move along with his own. Levi tightened his fists. Mikasa smiled leaning back to wrap her arms around his neck. They both swayed to the beat of the music. He saw the way Gunther raised his glass at the two dancing, catching the attention of the others at the party. Levi started to panic. It was the rule that the Ackerman was to be shared with the brotherhood but she was official his. So why was he growing furious at the scene before him?

_Why do you care so much?_

Levi closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. He was supposed to be cold now until the first debt then she'll submit. Opening his eyes, Levi felt his heart dropped when he seen Erwin's eyes were on Eld and Mikasa. The way he was smiling. Levi began to panic. Was he going to be punished for not keeping her in check? Levi turned his focus back on the pair. That should be _him_ and that woman dancing so she'll submit.

"Levi…" Levi felt himself begin to get hard, imagining himself dancing with, her grinding against him. The very sounds of her whispering his name while they swayed to the music.

"Levi…" Just the very thought turned him own. Levi wanted to enter her and feel her heat wrapped around him. The very flesh that he had tasted wrapped against his own. The very thought of feeling her tightening around him as he thrust into her tightness. He wanted her now before he exploded.

"LEVI!" Levi blinked and turned his attention on Petra whose face was red from shouting.

"What?"

"Dance with me…" she said. Dance? Who the fuck can dance after having a daydream of fucking the shit out of the woman that he was supposed to punish? He needs a release. He grabbed Petra by the arm and dragged her into the house. They entered the kitchen. "Levi?" she asked but was cut short as he pinned her hands above her head and pressed her against the kitchen wall. He started to kiss her neck removing one hand to pull up her dress. "Levi what's gotten into you?" Ignoring her, he pulled down the buttons of her dress to have better access to her breast. She was smaller than then that Ackerman woman but she'll do. He bit and nibbled on her chest causing Petra to moan in excitement.

No… the sound… this is wrong but he needs a release. Pushing her underwear to the side, he entered one digit to feel her, she wasn't tight as her but she's only a replacement at the moment. He needs a release.

Levi repeated that in his head; unbuckling his pants, he finally sprang his erection free. Ripping her underwear off, Levi turned Petra around slamming her against the wall. He lined his erection up with her heat. Thrusting into her, they both moan in ecstasy. Levi closed his eyes imagining her. He moved his hips and began thrusting.

"Shit…." He groaned out. He knew Petra wasn't her…

But he needs a release.

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Mikasa sat on the beach feeling the night waves of the water spray into her face.<p>

"I'm glad you're having fun," Eld said as he sat down next to her.

"Yea… I never thought I would have fun like this." Mikasa smiled as she hugged her knees. Eld stared at her facial expressions.

"You might have had fun, but something _is_ bothering you?" he questioned.

Mikasa stared forward at the moon that reflected into the water. "I want to go home… but I don't know where home is anymore. I lost my real and adoptive parents. I'm also worried about my brother, but I know he hates me. But I could still worry right?"

"It's okay to worry, but why would you think he hates you?" Eld asked.

"Well because of me… his parents are dead. The people that were looking for me killed them because they were trying to protect me. But they didn't have to protect me!" Mikasa sobbed. "Everything I come in contact with ends up dying. Why is that? Did I hurt people in my past lifetime?" she asked while wiping away tears.

"I doubt you were a bad person. But I am sorry you feel that way. No one should be hurt as much as you have. And to add more fuel to the fire you're stuck here with us." He laughed. "But were not all bad," he said nudging her. Mikasa wiped her tears and smile at him.

"Yea you're right. You're really not that bad to be around." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for inviting me to the party."

"No problem. And those drinks loosen you right up. Only two glasses and you were a dancing machine back there." He laughed. "You could dance too. Never thought you had it in you to dance so crazy like that." Mikasa looked up at him while her chin resting on his shoulder.

"You think so?"

Eld stared at her pink lips. "Uh…yea…" looking back into her eyes he felt his heart throb at the innocence that illuminated from them. He leaned closer closing his eyes. Mikasa noticing what he was doing closed her eyes as well and leaned toward him.

The soft touch of his lips sent her heart speeding. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her silky black hair. He licked her bottom lip making her gasp giving him entrance. He angled his head so his tongue could invade her sweet cavern. The feel of his tongue playing around with hers, savoring the taste of wine made them both moaned into the kiss.

"What the fuck!" They both parted and turned around to see a furious disheveled Levi behind them.

"Shit!" Eld quickly stood up and dust of his suit pants. "Damnit Levi… I'm sorry. It's not what it looks … like." Eld whispered. Mikasa stumble to stand up, but Eld caught her before she fell. Looking up she'd smile whispering a thank you. Eld blushed. "Yea no problem."

Mikasa looked up at Levi who was dressed in a white button up with the collar open that was tucked out of his tan pants. He was still staring at the two.

"It's exactly what it looks like." She said looking up at Eld. Eld blushed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't give a fuck about that shit, but Eld knows the rules. She's mine!"

"I'm not your property _Levi_!" she hissed his name.

"What?" Levi questioned.

"You heard me. I'm _not_ your property." She said standing firm.

Levi looked over at Eld who was watching the two exchanged in conversation.

"I'm just going to leave."

"Yea you do that…" Levi said through his teeth.

"He doesn't have to do what you say. You don't own him," shouted Mikasa.

"Who the hell are you to tell me how to talk to my brother? You're an outside!" he stepped closer to Mikasa who took a step back. "Leave Eld." He said without breaking eye contact with Mikasa.

"Levi… really I'm sorry." Eld said before leaving the two.

"Why must you take everything away from me?" she asked glaring at him.

"Oh take… if I had taken Eld away I would have killed him, but Eld is my precious younger brother. And at the end of the day, he's always going to take his family's side over yours, an outsider."

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black…" Mikasa scoffed.

"What?" Levi challenged.

"You heard me. You have the nerve to call me an outsider when you, yourself are an outsider." Mikasa stepped up and glared at him. "Yea I know that you were adopted Levi. So if you really think Eld will take your side before his own blood brother then you're out of your mind." Levi never felt so challenged before.

"You really think you got me so figured out?" he asked.

"Oh… I've only scratched the surface." She smiled. "That day you saved me from drowning the look in your eyes told me how you feel about me." She placed her hand on her chest. "I heard you say my name when you were resuscitating me. And for you to give me an uplifting speech about how you never perceived me to be weak, yea that says a lot about you." She removed her hand from her chest. "I know you're not like you father… you are kind but you put on this show for them." She smiled at him. "You don't have to do that. Not for me. Just let me go and we don't have to see each other anymore."

Levi eyed her.

"Are you done yet?"

"Uh… yes I guess."

"Good, so believe me when I tell you this Ms. Ackerman. I'll save you from an unexciting conversation. The most you'll know about me is my name. Everything else… let's just say, ignorance is bliss. So right now it's time." He grabbed her wrist and turned her back towards the villa. Mikasa stumbled but kept up with his hurried strides.

"Wait… what? Time for what?" she asked.

He didn't answer as he dragged her towards the basement door, she believes. Opening the door he pushed in and closed the door behind him. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the stairs. Passing a cellar full of different wines, Mikasa couldn't help but ask.

"Is the business you do have to do with wine?"

"Among other things. We all have different hobbies that entertain us."

Passing other doors of the cellar, Levi stopped in front of a huge door. Opening the door he dragged her in. Locking the door he walked over to turn on the light. Mikasa looked around the room the only thing in the middle of the room was a huge post that symbolized a cross.

"Get on." He said as he moved around the large room.

"Wait what is this? What is going on?" she asked.

"It's time to pay back your First Debt."

"What? For what? For kissing your brother? Okay I'm sorry but this is illegal!"

"You think I care about you lip locking with my brother? While you were lip locking with my brother I was fucking my girlfriend in the damn kitchen. So I could care less." But he did care because while doing Petra he was thinking of the woman that stood in front of him. "And illegal? Did you not read the documentation stating what this is? Now get on the post. Plus this is one of the easiest debts you will ever have to pay."

"Fine, say whatever you want, and do whatever you want. I'm not going to fight you anymore." Mikasa got onto the post facing him.

"Turn around and face the post." Hesitantly she turned around. Levi shackled her hands to stay in place as her back was towards him. He left her. She heard something click a few times and a shuffle of papers. Walking back over to her, he spoke. "Time for your history lesson."

Mikasa suddenly felt sweat tinkle down her back. The room felt like it grew hotter, with what, she didn't know.

"In 1860, the Smiths were nobodies. We had no land, no titles, and no money of any kind. We were the lowest of the low and survived on the generosity of others. After years of begging and living on the streets, my ancestors and his family managed to find employment in a household who were the opposite of everything they were. At the beginning, it seemed like luck had finally shone upon them, and the days of thievery and struggles were at an end. What they didn't know was it marked the end of their freedom, and ultimately, their lives. They became slaves available at the Ackerman's every beck and call for every frivolous demand. Not only did my ancestor work for the family, but his wife became their kitchen maid, his son their stable boy, and his daughter their dishwasher underling. A family of Smiths working for a family of Ackermans."

Levi spoke making Mikasa feel his voice whisk her away. Levi continued his lesson.

"They worked every hour, cooking, cleaning, fetching, and ensuring the Ackermans lived a life of well-tended luxury. Nothing was too much for them; they were the mechanisms that made the household run."

"So they were employees," Mikasa butted in. "They were hired to look after my forefathers and no doubt given room and board as well as food and clothing."

Levi walked over to Mikasa. Fisting her hair he snarled, "You'd think that, wouldn't you? A fair trade for the amount of hours they slaved. But no. The Ackermans didn't believe in fairness of employment. They didn't pay cent- not to those who came from the gutter." Letting go of her hair he continued. "But you're right- they did provide board and lodging, but they were taxed for it so heavily, my family existed in the Ackermans cellar with scraps from their table. Every year their unpayable taxes grew higher."

Mikasa felt herself get sick. "How… what do you mean?"

Walking around he continued to read. "I mean every year they were worse off, not only working but _paying_ their employers for the chance. Every year at Christmas, they were ordered to pay back their taxes of being privileged enough to live in the graces of the Ackermans, and every year they couldn't pay it back." Mikasa's heart sunk at the unfairness.

"They could've left and found other work. They didn't have to put up with that treatment, even if it was true." Mikasa said.

Levi laughed coldly. "Seems so simple to you doesn't it, Ms. Ackerman? Inhuman treatment so leave," he glowered. "Not easy when _your _ancestor was raping _my _ancestor's wife every night, and the mistress of the house had turned every law enforcer in the country against them. She spun such an elegant tale of espionage and thievery; no one would listen to the truth. Everyone believed the Smiths were cold-hearted criminals who were unappreciative of the generosity of the upstanding Ackermans." Levi crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you believe the Ackermans even managed to coerce the police to issue a standing warrant, stating if ever a Smith stopped working for the Ackermans, they would be punished? The law said they'd be thrown into jail, them keep and tortured for their crimes, then murdered as an example to other misbehaving working class."

Mikasa couldn't swallow theses… _lies._

Levi moved closer. "One day Frank Smith waited until the Ackerman bastard had raped his wife for the second time that night and put her in bed with her ailing offspring. He waited until the house was quiet and everyone rested before sneaking from the cellar and into the kitchens. He should've snuck up stairs and slaughtered his employer while he slept, but his inner fire had been well and truly beaten out after years of abuse. He had no other drive but to stay alive in the hope redemption would save him." Mikasa felt tears forming but she pushed it back.

"That night, he only took enough to keep them alive, because no matter their rotten living conditions, he wasn't ready to die. He wasn't ready to permit his children to fade away. He was ready to find his self-worth again and fight. To find the rage to commit murder and to do that, he needed strength. Tiptoeing back to the basement, he and his family had their first good meals in years. Scotch, eggs, crusty bread, and anything else he managed to pillage." Levi smiled, before he continued. "Of course, their meal didn't go unnoticed."

Mikasa gulped, completely wrapped in his tale.

"The next day, the cook noticed that someone had been in her kitchen and stole. Mr. Ackerman immediately forced my family from their beds, finding evidence of misdeeds in the way of crumbs and hastily devoured food. He announced a crime has been committed; therefore, punishment must be paid. He dragged Frank Smith to the village square where he strung him up on the whipping post and left him to hang by his wrists for a day and night in the dead of winter." Levi touched Mikasa's shackled hands. She shivered biting the inside of her cheek. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "Do you know what they did to thieves back in the 1800's, Ms. Ackerman?"

Trying to keep her bile down, Mikasa nodded. "Yes," she breathed out.

"Please share," Levi tugged at her shackles.

Swallowing Mikasa whispered, "The usual punishment for stealing was hands being cut off ears nailed to spikes, flogging… all manner of beastly things."

Mikasa hissed out as he squeezed her hands. He took a step back after letting her hands go. "Can you empathize with my ancestor? Can you tap into the panic he must've felt to lose a hand or other body parts?"

Mikasa squeezed her eyes, nodding. The thoughts of the Yeagers dying at her behalf were enough for her to understand.

"The easiest debt to endure Ms. Ackerman, but back then it was the worst." Moving behind her Levi tore the back of her dress watching it fall.

"Please," Mikasa moaned out. Levi didn't respond but instead threw the ripped dress on the other side of the room. He unhooked her bra and tugged down her underwear around her ankles. Mikasa closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes." Reluctantly she obeyed his order and opened her eyes only to meet his flawless face and cold, unforgiving gaze. He dangled a flogger in front of her eyes. It had a multitude of leather strips with knots in regular intervals down the strands. "Have you seen one of these?"

Mikasa nodded.

The slave owners had a few for the others that sat in the cells next to her own cell.

"And you think it was a just punishment for stealing something, all to keep his family alive?"

She shook her head, "No."

Levi agreed, "No. Especially in the dead of winter where his body was frozen and brittle, and the slightest touch would have been agony." He ran his finger down Mikasa's shoulder blades. "You're warm, in a humid room. Your skin is supple and flushed. Pain won't register as badly as if I'd placed you inside a freezer or dumped you in ice water before we started." He dropped his voice. "Want to know another secret Ms. Ackerman? Want to know something that could potentially get me into a lot of trouble?"

Mikasa's eyes widen. The way he asked… he was serious. She twisted, trying to make eye contact, but he remained just out if looking distance. "What?" she breathed.

Levi pressed his body against hers digging his belt painfully into her lower back. "I was supposed to do that. Supposed to make you so cold, I could snap your arm with one touch. You were supposed to be numb and chattering with chill so that every lash would make you scream in endless agony."

"Why…why didn't you?" Mikasa's heart stopped beating fearing for his answer.

He dropped his voice to barely a whisper, "Because no one should have to be as cold as I've been taught." He suddenly stepped back, letting the flogger hang down in his grip. He snapped, "I suggest you hug the post, Ms. Ackerman. This is going to hurt."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's note<strong>**:**

**Who said Levi couldn't be soft…. Even though it was short lived but it was hell of worth it lol.**

**Oh and the thing with Petra well what can I say… hmm *tiptoes out with finger raised***

**Well next chapter will be up Monday or Tuesday or Sunday depends on where you live lol**

**Drop a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Marriage

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry about the two days late update. I was pretty obsessed with finding the Diabolik Lovers DVD that came out a few days ago. I finally ordered it online paying an extra $20 for a one day shipping… Let's just say never again. (^_^)**

**Well here it is.**

**Oh and just a side note…**

**Even though I'm not writing in 1****st**** person, the beginning of this chapter again will be another glimpse into Levi's mind. Then the second part reverts back to Mikasa.**

**Enjoy! Beware of SEMI-Mature Content**

**I DON'T OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indebted<strong>

**Marriage**

Mikasa did as she was told. With no hesitation, she pressed her body harder against the post, doing her best to hold on despite the restricting shackles. Every defined muscle in her back stood out; every ridge and valley from her trim ass to her shoulders.

Levi couldn't help her from passing out from the lack of oxygen. She had to stay with him. They were in this together. Gathering the knotted torture device, Levi murmured, "Do you repent? Do you take ownership of your family's sins and agree to pay the debt?"

Mikasa bit her lip pressing even harder against the post, as if she could transform in the wood and disappear. When she didn't reply, Levi coaxed. "I asked you a question Ms. Ackerman." Running the flogger through his hands, he stepped closer. "Do you?"

She sucked in a breath, her ribcage straining against her pale skin.

"Ye…yes." Her head bowed, and her lips were red from biting back her words.

Levi nodded. It was on the record. He'd asked and she'd agreed, that was all he needed. Taking his place for deliverance, he murmured, "I want you to count."

Her eyes widen, her cheek squished against the wood of the post. "Count?"

Levi gave a small smile. "I want to hear you acknowledge every lash." With his heart in his chest, he spread his thighs and jerked his arm back. He had told her the truth about disobeying the order to lock her in the chiller. If his father found out, he could be in serious shit.

They both could.

Levi hadn't found the balls to explore into the motives why he hadn't obeyed the routine. Maybe taking Petra in the kitchen had motivated him and brought him back into focus, since all he could focus on was delivering the First Debt. Once that was over he could get out of here and find some peace. He had to prove he didn't give a damn about this woman.

"Don't stop counting," he grunted. His arms sailed forward, sending the four-stranded flogger whistling through the air.

For a split second, Levi suffered an out-of-body experience. He saw himself. He had witnessed the anger and power on his face. He watched as if he wasn't the one wielding the pain but an outsider was doing the order. Levi wondered what it would be like to belong to a different family. To have a different upbringing completely.

However, just as the quick as the thought had come, it quickly left. The experience had stopped, slamming him back into reality.

The flogger sliced through the thick silence.

Mikasa screamed.

Levi jolted.

Raw redness bloomed as the lash licked across her flesh.

Her skin was so delicate and pale; blood welled instantly.

Levi stumbled at the sight. His heart shot from his chest and laid beating and confused on the floor. Images of taking everything away from her flurried in his mind. Drawing blood was not new to him, but drawing it from the woman herself was different than he had imagined. He was still pondering whether or not he cared. He couldn't have developed feelings for her from two weeks of not seeing her, pondering whether or not she would kill herself again. First this woman, and now Petra asking him why he cared so much? The question was floating around his mind. He doesn't know how he feels.

But right now he felt…

Strange. Exotic. Not entirely distasteful but not fully tasty either. A territory of uncertainty.

Mikasa slouched against the post as pain washed through her system. She panted, moans ragged in her chest.

Levi had done his part, but she has yet to do hers.

"Count!" he roared.

Flinching, she stood taller. Sniffing back unshed tears, she yelled, "One!"

Her voice hijacked his body; his member throbbed.

He been prepared to do everything that he had been ordered. After all, he _wanted_ to. He'd been taught to crave this control; to hurt others. But in that second, he craved something entirely different. He wanted to feel the heat of her whipped back against his front as he slid into her tightness and fucked her. He wanted her to scream for an entirely different reason.

_Goddamnit, what the hell is happening to me?_ Levi thought to himself.

He struck again, sending the flogger flying. The soft leather bit into her back. "Count!" Levi snapped. Causing her pain helped ease a little of his own. This woman had the power to ruin him, but he would never allow that. He'd have to ruin her _first_.

She screamed again. "Two!"

Levi's muscles already ached from being tense and on edge. His balls disappeared inside of his body with the urge to come.

_How the fuck will I get through this?_ he asked himself.

Two down.

Nineteen to go.

The number was written in the logbook of the county enforcer. Twenty-one lashings for Frank Smith on the account of thievery. His son, Roger Smith, was the stable boy who wrote up the Debt Inheritance. Frank had been bleeding and left to freeze. Twenty-one oozing cuts turning to red frost before considered repentant for providing for his family.

Lash for lash.

Debt for debt.

That was his purpose.

That was the madness of his family. Not so much for principle or honoring their ancestor's hardship, but to embrace the power they once lacked. Power they now exerted in perfect accuracy. The Ackermans weren't the Smith's agenda; it was the convenience of having an elite family tree destined for his family to torment and torture, to keep their fangs dripping and claws sharp.

Levi raised his arm, sailing the knotted strands, tearing across Mikasa's skin.

"Ah!" Her body shuddered with agony.

His member stabbed painfully against his belt as Mikasa writhed on the post. Dropping his hand, Levi grabbed his rock hard member and rearranged its position so it didn't snap itself in two in his trousers. "I don't hear counting," Levi growled.

"Three," she cried.

Another lash.

"Four!"

Another.

"Five!"

With each one her back blistered, turning from un-whipped perfection to weeping rawness. The humidity of the cellar drenched his disheveled crisp shirt until liquid salt covered his skin. Every lash, savage hunger build inside, feeding off Mikasa's pain and his own for wanting her.

His mouth watered to kiss her spine, to lick at the mess he'd caused. He wanted to nuzzle and whisper the truth of who he was. He was a confused child raised in a home with high responsibilities. And tell her he wasn't sure why he cared, he was confused.

_You never can_, his inner thoughts replied.

Just the mere thought of being honest petrified him. If he spoke about it, how would he keep it hidden?

Levi should never have done this in such a hot place. He should never have attempted something so barbaric without shielding his mind properly. Every strike hurt Mikasa externally, but she couldn't see what it did to his soul.

He struck again, breathing hard through his nose.

"Six," Mikasa moaned.

The heat of the room seeped through Levi's pores, in the meanwhile twisting his heart, and melting any frost he might've fabricated. Every cold shard melted, turning into a force of warmth.

Levi swallowed as he drank in Mikasa's beautiful form. The way she trembled but refused to let her knees buckle. The way her cheeks flushed and dark eyes sucked power from the room.

She was… magnificent.

Levi cocked his arm, sending the flogger claw at her lower back.

Mikasa groaned loudly. "Seven."

His arm arched as he struck again.

"Eight."

And again.

"Nine."

Nine down.

Twelve to go.

'_Shit_', he was ready to collapse. Levi was ready to crawl to her feet and beg for her to forgive him.

'_Forgive me?_'

There was nothing to forgive. She deserved this!

Levi struck hard, forcing himself to stay ruthless.

"Ten!" she screeched.

Levi's ears rang with her pain.

He gave up trying to control his emotions and surrendered. The sooner he delivered her self-punishment, the sooner he could undo the wrong he had done.

Clenching his teeth, Levi picked up the pace. Delivering blow after blow, quicker and quicker.

"Eleven," Mikasa sobbed.

"Twelve!"

"Thirteen." Her voice broke and glistening tears streamed down her cheek.

It sliced his fucking heart.

"Fourteen!"

Sweat poured down Levi's face as he hit again and again. His breathing matched hers. He'd never been so turned on in all his life. Her dancing earlier didn't compare. But he also felt disgusted.

It made him face things he'd hidden deep, deep inside. It drew ghosts and terrors all into hostility. He needed to run, before he lost himself.

But he couldn't leave. Levi knew in his heart, he wouldn't be able to walk away from this without fucking her. There was nothing on this earth that would stop him from taking her the moment he'd finished the last lash. He didn't care he wasn't supposed to touch her until the Third Debt.

_I don't fucking care_.

Everything was on the line. Everything that before had been enough to keep him compliant and in his father's pocket, now wasn't.

He'd been obedient. Loyal. Done everything his father had ever asked of him.

But that was before he found something. Levi wanted more than what his future held.

His member rippled with pre-cum as he struck.

"Fifteen!"

Mikasa was his.

He wanted her.

He'd take her.

Levi grunted as he swung again, throwing his body weight into the strike.

"Sixteen." She shifted, pressing her forehead against the post. Her hair stuck to the blood oozing on her shoulders. She gasped, dragging in air as if she drowned.

"Seventeen!" she screamed as he drew forth more crimson agony. Her abused, glowing skin split, scattering rusty droplets down her ribcage.

Levi's eyes glazed; he stumbled closer.

_I'm sorry_

_You're not sorry._

He needed to touch her. Heal her. _Fuck her_.

Levi's arm roared as he delivered three in quick succession.

"Eighteen."

"Nineteen."

"Twenty!" Mikasa collapsed, her knees buckling. Her weight transferred entirely to the shackles.

Levi's arm fell by his side. He could barely stand. His lungs sucked in air as if he were dying; his heartbeat existed everywhere, vibrating against the cellar walls, roaring in his ears.

_One more._

_Do it_.

Levi looked at the camera hidden in the corner of the cellar. His father would watch this later and reprimand him for being affected. His father would see the glaze in his own eyes, the desire on his face. His father would make him pay for not freezing her first. His father would destroy all the warmth that now existed in his heart and take him back to the person he now hated.

That was his future.

But this is their present.

_This was ours_.

Levi struck. Hard. Too hard. Too fucking hard. His mind couldn't free itself from things Mikasa would never understand. Her world was black and white. Betrayal versus love. Truth versus deception.

His world was different. So very, very different.

"Twenty-one!" Mikasa let go of her worn self-control. Sobs broke through her lips, tears cascading down ghost-white cheeks. "Please… no more. Stop." She tried to stand but couldn't find the strength. "Please! No… I can't…"

Twenty-one.

The lucky number.

Her tears dragged dangerous compassion from his artic soul, hauling Levi into humanness.

Bad things happened when he let himself get this way.

Terrible things that he couldn't control.

But Mikasa was his undoing.

Levi though he knew that the moment he saw her floating in that bathtub. He had no strength to pretend… not after this. Not now.

Levi needed to take her. To fully claim her, so he could give in completely to the one thing he run from all his life.

If he took her now, there would be no turning back for him.

_Damn the fucking consequences_.

Groaning, Levi threw away the flogger. "It's over."

Mikasa sobbed harder, gratefulness a sharp flavor in the air.

With shaky fingers, Levi unbuttoned his pants, moving forward into destruction and despair.

_She was my prize. Nothing would stop me from taking it._

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Mikasa couldn't move.<p>

She couldn't stand up, breathe, think or feel without being bombarded by agony. She'd never hurt so much. Not even after going through the black market and put through slave trade.

She'd never been exposed to pain such as this.

To a _beating_ such as this.

And this was supposed to be the easiest of the debts?

Terror clogged her throat at the thought of what the others required.

Movement had caught her attention. She forced her tear-stained vision to focus on Levi as he stalked to the corner of the cellar and reach the top corner. She didn't know what he was doing.

A second later he moved towards her, every step full of temper and thick, thick lust.

_Shit_.

She squirmed, tugging on the shackles.

_Not like this!_

Not when her brain was weeping with agony and her emotions were completely screwed up.

"No," she groaned.

Levi clenched his jaw, his hand disappearing in his pants.

A deep wail clawed up her throat. Mikasa couldn't let him fuck her. She was in pain. So damn much. She wasn't turned on or interested in the slightest. She couldn't stomach being molested further.

_You don't have a choice_.

Mikasa's heart cracked at the thought. No, she didn't have a choice. He would take her. There was nothing she could do about it.

Apart from…

_Charm your way to the warmth you know is inside him. Make him listen. Make him see. It's inside of him. Just like the day in the bathroom when he resuscitated you._

Levi's hands landed on her hips, yanking her away from the post. Mikasa's body was jelly, her skin slick with sweat and blood.

Shaking her head, she moaned, "Please don't touch me."

Levi's only responds was rubbing his thumbs in slippery circles on her damp hips.

Clamping her thighs together, Mikasa forced her exhausted body to obey. Her ankles crossed awkwardly, her breathing ragged. "Levi… please… don't do this."

He froze, panting harshly in her ear. "You want me. You've toyed with me and offered yourself up every time we fight." His forehead rested against her nape. His breath scattering down her spine. "Yet now that I'm willing to throw away the fucking rule book, you decide you don't want me?" his voice dripped with venom. "Make up your damn mind, woman."

Mikasa couldn't remember doing such things. Yes she would fight with him just so he wouldn't punish her ruthlessly and escape but all that's it given her is his obsession with pulling her hair and whipping her. She didn't want this!

His knee tried to wedge between her legs, working its way to widen her thighs. She used every ounce of strength to lock her knees tighter.

"Let me give it to you. Don't take it. Not by force. Don't make me ha… hate you more than I already do." Tears cascaded from the corners of her eyes.

Levi sucked in a breath. "Goddamnit." His voice was alive and full of need. More alive than she'd ever heard him. Gone was the cold precision, calm voice and careful calculation. He was hot-blooded and raging, and some part of her was flattered by his raging desire.

He wanted her…

A lot.

That power turned the burning fire on her back into something twisty and wrong. Something she never felt before. But she didn't give in to it… she couldn't.

If she did, there would be no hope for her to kill him and escape this hell hole. There would be no chance at ever redeeming herself if she let him take her like this.

To escape she would have to seduce him her way in due time. Even though she may not have experience, but that is when Hanji would come in. She had everything planned out.

She wanted the power of winning.

This… this would be rape. The one Hanji had prepared her for, and it would emphasize in his head that he could take whatever he damn well wanted and suffer no consequences. No… she won't let this happen.

"Stop it!" Mikasa screamed as his hands drifted down her front. The fight intensified, and damaging the awful radiating pain in her back.

Something hot and silky nudged against the small of her spine. "Damnit woman. You have no idea what you're doing to me."

_What is that?_

All senses shot to where he stroked her with a hard throbbing…

_What the hell was that?_

Mikasa's heart leapt into her throat.

Levi rocked harder, his body heat scorching every inch. His naked member rocked against her bloody back.

Mikasa hissed as pain intensified.

He grunted as she jolted in the shackles. "Please…" Mikasa begged.

The tips of her fingers scrabbled at the post as she tried to keep her balance. His knee worked harder to unlock her thighs.

"You can't stop this. Neither of us can."

The truth in his voice pierced at her heart.

If they did this, they would slip from humanity and turn over their souls. They'd become animals forever fighting and cursing each other.

Mikasa's back flared with flames as his arm wrapped around her wrist, pulling her from the post and into his twisted embrace. She wiggled against him, blocking out the agony. "Levi!"

His member nudged at her again, bruising her with his need.

"Shit let me…"

"I won't! Not like this!"

He groaned a violent mixture of a growl of frustration and a grunt of regret.

Mikasa's vision blacked out then returned, masking the pain and encouraging her to drift. She expected a longer war. In complete truthfulness, she expected to lose and be taken like a common slave against the whipping post with her blood smearing between them.

It was better to give in… get it over with.

Then she could rest.

_Yes, rest. Sleep…_

Fight drained from her limbs, submitting to the inevitable.

But Levi… the moment she submitted, he stiffened.

He… he let her go.

His body heat stayed blazing and all-consuming behind, but he didn't touch her.

Neither of them moved. Mikasa was too shocked to ask why.

Then, a noise hit her ears. A noise she wasn't familiar with, but she might have a clue.

Her heart sped up as the rhythmic sound grew louder. His breathing came short and sharp sending her skin itching with knowledge.

Her mind filled with images of him. She pictured his head tossed back, his chest rising and falling, and legs spread for balance. Mikasa bit her lip as she let her imagination wander, bringing into focus his strong fingers wrapped around his member, punishing himself with a grip that worked up and down, up and down. Faster and faster.

His breathing matched her sick daydream. Her tummy clenched at the thought of him masturbating while she stood there prone, bleeding, and silent.

A soft groan adorned his harsh breathing as something hot and stinging splashed across her lower back.

_Did he just…?_

He moaned louder as another stream torn the cuts on her spine. He grunted one last time as a hot squirt marked her skin, seeping into her wounds like acid.

Mikasa's eyes widen as his lips thin in repugnance. Like some crazed beast, he'd marked her with his cum. He'd respected her plea and not taken her, but he'd had serviced himself.

Mikasa shuddered in the shackles as Levi's forehead landed on the base of her skull. "Fuck, you're ruining me."

The atmosphere changed instantaneously. It switched from abuse and debt payments to fragile and stunned.

She couldn't calm her heart or ignore the fiery sting of his cum on her wounds.

Silently, Levi stepped away. The faint sound of a zipper being refastened was the only sound apart from their ragged breathing.

Awareness slowly came back… Mikasa wished it wouldn't.

Inch by inch, pain on top of pain made itself known. Her muscles hollered; her back hummed like a hundred bee stings. And the questions that attacked her made nausea swirl with confusion.

Tears stole her vision as everything became too much.

The whipping.

Levi's violation and confession.

It felt as if her skeleton had been ripped into view, hanging bony and stripped bare with every colliding thought on display. The beating flames of whiplashes stole the remainder of her energy.

She buckled, giving up all controls to the shackles.

Mikasa didn't want to cry again.

She didn't want to seem weak in front of the demon who'd not only hurt but gotten off on it. He been turned on so much, he had marked her with ownership. Like she was his territory… his possession.

No matter how much she wished she were stronger, she wasn't. Not like this. She couldn't stop the tears falling from her eyes or the hiccupping sobs building in her chest.

Softly, silently, the lock released, dropping her arms so she only remained standing by leaning against the post.

The shackles from her wrists were removed, no longer imprisoning.

Levi's touch was extremely gentle and kind.

Mikasa's legs gave a second warning before they collapsed from beneath her.

She braced herself for the fall. She clenched her teeth against more agony.

But she didn't tumble to the cellar floor.

Instead she landed in strong arms

And the only thing that registered was shock.

The arms weren't cold… but hot.

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Mikasa was placed gently on her stomach.<p>

She felt like she was lying on cloud nine and the smell was inviting. She snuggled deeper into the fluffiness wishing for oblivion once again but the agonizing pain from her shredded back wouldn't let her fade.

Mikasa balled the sheet beneath her as she struggled to stay still and not squirm.

_It hurts. Crap, it hurts_.

She would kill for a painkiller… or at least something to dull the mind-numbing agony.

A cool hand pressed against her naked ass, holding her against the mattress.

_My mattress? Where am I?_

Mikasa couldn't tell without raising her eyes, and for her to do that she would have to tense her spine to look, and there was no way in hell she was doing that.

"Stay still," Levi ordered, his voice calm but lacking the usual icy edge.

Mikasa froze, just waiting for more torture or horrible mind games. She was at her weakest, most vulnerable. She had no defenses… mental or physical… if he decided to hurt her more. His touch drifted over a particularly violent lash mark.

She hissed, biting her lip. She wanted to moan… to see of vocalizing the agony would help release it.

Levi flinched at her hissing.

The bed shifted as he disappeared. Vaguely, the sound of the water running drifted to her ears. She didn't know how much time had passed; she drifted in and out of pain, wishing she could transplant a pair of wings from heaven so she could fly away.

The mattress dipped again, her skin crackling with awareness as Levi hovered beside her.

Something clanked onto the bedside table smelling sharply of antiseptic.

Mikasa flinched, turning her head to see what it was.

_At least we have drugs to stop infections. Back in the 1800's they wouldn't have been so lucky_.

Levi's fingers landed on her hair, stroking softly. "I'm going to fix you. Don't move."

"Fix me?" Mikasa voice came out scratching and sore from her earlier screaming. "You can't fix me."

He didn't reply.

Instead, he dipped a soft white cloth into the bowl of clear liquid and squeezed it out. His eyes met her own and then locked onto the mess that was on her back. The moment he pressed the warm dampness against a cut, Mikasa burst into tears. The lashes roared with everlasting burning.

"Stop! Ah it hurts."

His other hand held her down, petting her head as if she would endanger herself further.

"I know it hurts, but I have to clean your wounds before I can bandage them."

Mikasa's mind twisted, trying to make sense of this.

"Why… why are you the one tending to me? I rather have Hanji than you!"

He took a while to reply. Dipping the now hated rag into the antiseptic mixture and once again burning her skin with agony.

"Because you're mine," he said calmly.

Mikasa hated that reason. "I'm not yours."

His voice came softly. "There are a lot of worse things than being mine, Ms. Ackerman. Being under my control means I'll do anything to keep you safe. Keep you from other's cruelty. Don't throw my offer in my face without fully realizing what I'm giving you." His touch dropped lower, gently dabbing her open sores.

Her hands fisted the sheet, breathing hard through her nose. Her head ached from tensing and tears leaked from her eyes.

"I know what you're offering, and I don't want it. Keep that bullshit away from me!" The moment she said it, she wanted to snatch the words back. She wanted him on her side. She wanted him to care for her, so she could use him to exterminate his family like vermin.

"Are you sure?" he murmured. "Are you sure you want to throw away whatever's building between us?" Mikasa flinched, bracing herself to deny it.

_There's nothing building between us._

_You were always a hopeless liar, Mikasa_.

How could she admit to an emerging connection between hunter and prey? She refused to have Stockholm syndrome.

Levi caressed her hair again. "I know what you're thinking. I know you feel it… too." He dropped his voice whispering. All of this was confusing to him but he had to know. "Don't lie, Ms. Ackerman. Not when we both know the truth. Do you deny we're drawn to each other? Fighting more with ourselves than what we know we shouldn't feel?"

Silence.

Mikasa had no reply. Nothing that wouldn't give her away. She had so much planned from seducing Levi to being on her side to manipulating him into killing his family for her.

Levi continued to rinse and dab, slowly but tenderly cleaning her stinging back.

"You're strong. Stronger than anyone I've met. But still so naïve, which makes you incredibly dangerous." His touch pulled her deeper into his icy charm.

"What are you trying to do?" Mikasa pinched her lips together as a particular sharp lance of pain caught her by surprise. "Why are you saying all of this?"

A minute ticked past. For the longest moment, she worried he would never reply, he had finally shut down.

"I don't know…" His answer ached with confusion, slashing open her chest.

Levi still could not answer her question, Petra's question and now his own.

Memories of what happened at the end of the debt repayment took her mind prisoner.

"How could you do that? How could you… masturbate after hurting me so much?" Mikasa pressed her cheek harder against the bed as agony blaze down her spine. "To get off on drawing blood makes you sadistic. It makes you twisted."

Levi paused, letting her go completely to swirl the cloth in the bowl. The clear liquid turned rusty from her blood. "Sadistic?"

Mikasa swallowed back a groan as she arched her neck, making eye contact with his stormy gray gaze.

"Yes. You enjoyed seeing me get licked and violated by your family. You like seeing me uncomfortable. Sadistic fits you perfectly."

Levi sighed, looking at the dripping cloth in his hands. It stained his trousers, not that he seemed to care. "I'm many things but not sadist."

Mikasa scoffed tearing her gaze away.

Silence fell between them as he slowly continued to wash her back. His hands dropped lower to where he'd branded her with his orgasm.

Mikasa flinched. He sucked in a harsh breath as he reached the base of her spine. The residue stickiness felt foreign and unwanted. She wanted his pleasure gone. She didn't want to wear evidence of his toxic mind games.

"See the evidence?" Mikasa whispered. "You came in seconds. You were so caught up in needing a release; you couldn't even wait to subdue me to rape me." She sighed. "Who needs to come so badly they'll throw their dignity away and come like a little boy caught looking at naughty things for the first time?"

The memory of Mikasa hearing the sounds coming from Eren's room one night and walking in to see if he was okay confirmed what Levi was doing back in the cellar. That night had been scarred for life after that; terrifying of what it meant. She was unable to understand what her adopted brother was doing, hurting himself in such a manner. Confused about it, she asked her adoptive mother Mrs. Yeager what it was. That day she told her about the birds and the bees. She also include telling her about self-pleasure that men do to get off and how woman do the same. From that day Mikasa never discussed that she understood what she saw with Eren and she wasn't going to judge him.

"You're right," Levi whispered. "I disgraced myself. But I had no alternative. I couldn't do what I wanted without hurting you more, and you'd already been hurt enough. It was the only way to see straight… to let the poison out of my system."

"Poison?"

He chuckled sadly. "It's one word for it." His touch landed on her spine again, wiping away the leftovers of his transgression. "If you want an apology, I won't give it."

"So I'm to accept you smearing your cum into my beaten back?"

_I'm to accept that I belong to you, because I have no other choice? _

He didn't reply. Tossing the rag into the bowl, he grabbed a tube of cream beside it that she didn't see before. Silently, he smeared the lotion onto her cuts.

She hissed as the cream stung before fading to a gently throb. Every hair on her body stiffened with how tenderly he cared for her. Her heart raced for an entirely different reason as he perfectly smeared her entire back in balm.

The moment she recovered, he stood.

"Sit up," he ordered. Knowing that he was asking for the impossible, Mikasa gave it a try. She tried half-heartedly swallowing back a moan of agony. Levi moved closer. "Let me help."

He hovered, his strong fresh scent of spring and a small hint of fabric softener scrambled her heart until she suffered a bad case of arrhythmia.

He didn't touch her, only waited.

_He's waiting for your permission… transferring power back to you_.

Mikasa frowned. _What tricks was he playing? Who was this silent focused man, and what the hell happened to the bastard I wanted to murder?_

Levi continued to watch Mikasa, his face tight and unreadable.

She nodded once.

With powerful hands, he helped her sit up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Squeezing her eyes, she almost surrendered to pain-induced dizziness as she swayed in his grip.

"Trust me," he murmured, reaching beneath Mikasa's arms scooping her weight to help her stand.

She moaned as a few of the shallower cuts reopened, oozing painfully.

"Can you stand on your own?"

Mikasa nodded, wanting to curse him. Mock his kindness with what he'd done, but something in his eyes made her to relax.

He left her in place to collect a first-aid kit. He placed it on the floor and opened it. He removed a large bandage.

"You always intended to patch me up… afterwards?" Mikasa muttered between her teeth.

His eyebrow rose, locking her in his calm stare. "You still don't understand."

Mikasa struggled to suck in a breath with the intensity in his gaze. "I understand plenty."

He shook his head. "No, you don't. You think we're going to torture and hurt you for the next few years. Yes, your future is set in stone, and yes, it will hang over your head until it's finished. But you have to keep living, keep experiencing. You're part of our family now. You'll be treated as such."

Mikasa's brain spun.

"In answer to your question, I always intended to tend to your wounds, just like I will do with every debt. You're mine." His lips twitched. "In sickness and in health."

Rage flared through her blood. "Don't twist vows of matrimony. This isn't a marriage. This is the worst kind of kidnapping."

Levi's eyes hooded, hiding his thoughts. "A marriage is a kidnapping. After all, it's a contract between two people." He came closer, straightening out the end of the bandage and holding it against her side. Her arms wrapped around her naked chest.

His face tightened and he grabbed her wrists, placing them forcibly by her sides. "Arms down." His attention turned to holding the bandage against her ribcage. Once in place, he moved in a circle around her, wrapping her torso caringly in gauze. The soft fabric granted her needed grief.

Mikasa bit the inside of her cheek. She has never been this confused by one person before.

Levi kept his eyes down as he walked around, slowly binding her with more of the bandage.

On his second rotation he murmured, "In a way, we _are_ married."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, cursing her harden nipples. "In no universe would this be called a marriage."

He sighed. "How do you explain the similarities then? The fact we were raised to be a part of each other's lives, groomed by families, governed by dictators, and forced into a binding agreement against our wishes."

The air froze, turning from hidden substance to heavy bricks of truth. Her head snapped up, eyes latching onto Levi's gray ones. "_What_ did you just say?"

The man he was confused about flashed bright.

_Against both our wishes_.

That was the first time he'd ever said something like that before.

_Go on. Admit it. Say that all along you've been acting. Tell me why you care so much. Say that this is as repulsive to you as it is to me_.

They both stood silent, neither of them willing to look away in case it was interpreted as defeat. Slowly, the concern in his eyes shifted to gleaming frost. The chill that she knew so well came back.

"You misunderstood me, Ms. Ackerman. I meant to say _your_ not _our_… slip of the tongue." He continued wrapping the bandage around her middle, covering her breasts with the length of softness, protecting the seeping cuts on her back.

Mikasa wanted to yell at him. To find the crack she'd just witnessed and force it to turn from a small hairline to a huge gap. But she stood silently, breathing hard as he finished wrapping her like a priceless present, securing the bandage with a clip.

He stepped back, admiring his handiwork. "You did perfectly, Ms. Ackerman. You repaid the First Debt with strength, and you've earned a reward." He moved closer, wrapping his arms around her. His embrace burned, heating the lash marks to a boil.

Mikasa froze in his arms, completely dumbfounded.

To an outsider, it would've looked like an embrace. Tender, sweet, the coupling of two people sizzling with anger and unwanted lust. But to her, it was… a plague… a mockery. Something she didn't want to accept…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Notes<span>:**

**Yup… Sorry about the abrupt ending but until next chapter…I will just say be prepared (^_^)**

**Frenchie:** **Je suis content que ça vous a plu lol. Dans ce chapitre, il y avait un petit moment, mais à noter. Cependant prochain chapitre... sera assez riche et sur le haut choquant lol. Et pas de promesses avec Eld et Mikasa... il était son premier baiser dont je citerai chapitre suivant.**


	6. Repayment

**Author's Notes****:**

**WOHOO LOVE THE REVIEWS AND THE MANY FAVES AND FOLLOWS!**

**I also apologize for the previous sadistic and short chapter…**

**But I'm back with a very long chapter over 12,000 words which may also be sadistic so be prepared lol**

**Warning… SEMI- Mature Content**

**I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indebted<strong>

**Repayment **

Pulling back, Levi whispered, "Do you know we met when we were younger? I barely remember, and I'm a few years older than you, so I doubt you will remember."

"What?" Mikasa tried to remember a cruel boy with icy winds in his soul. "When?"

"You were about five years old, and I was sixteen." He reached up, running his strong fingers through her hair. "Back in your hometown. We met for probably ten minutes. They made us sign something. You used a red crayon." Mikasa's heart burned with denial. Levi bared his teeth, his eyes locking onto her pink lips. "That was the first document they made us sign… the beginning of our entwined fate."

Mikasa's stomach nauseated. The only thing she signed when it came to the Smiths was their death certificates.

His thumb traced her bottom lip. "You couldn't say no. What we have is something that we promised one another."

"I was only five. Does that really count?"

"It doesn't really matter. And this next document that you will sign will state that you are only mine and you cannot run from me… _ever_."

"What document?"

"You stated before you repaid The First Debt that you'll allow me to say and do whatever I want to you. You can't take back what you said because I have evidence proving your declaration." The tips of his cool, no longer warm, fingers trailed along her collarbone. He leaned in and placed the slightest of kisses on her cheek. "I'm going to be rather busy, so when I have time I will draw it up, but once I do, that's the one I'll treasure. That's the one that will contain you soul."

Mikasa tore away from his grip.

She couldn't stand it any longer.

She slapped him.

Hard.

Viciously hard and firm and so full of _anger_. Mikasa wanted to beat him into the ground.

He hissed between his teeth as her palm print glowed instantly on his hairless cheek.

"You're forgetting that no matter how many contracts you make me sign, none of them will own my soul. I own that. Me!" she fumed. "And I'll make you watch, before this is over, while I burn your house to the ground and bury your family."

Levi turned to a rock.

Grabbing the diamond collar around her neck, she hissed, "And this. I'll find a way to remove it. I'll tear every single diamond from the setting and donate it to the victims of insane bastards like you."

Levi's anger dissolved, almost as if he shed it in one swoop. His smile was forced, but the passion in his eyes was fire not frost. "Bastards like me? I don't think there _are_ other bastards like me."

Suddenly he lashed out, grabbing the diamond chocker and dragged her forward.

Mikasa's hands flew to cover his, cursing the huge flare of agony down her spine.

His lips hovered over her own, instantly igniting her overwhelming need to be kissed. This is the first time she wanted to be kissed by this bastard. She willingly gave Eld her first kiss but with this man, Levi she wanted to give him more. He was teasing her and not delivering. But she quickly pushed those feelings away. He was her enemy and it will remain that way until she kills him.

"Insane? Don't call me that. You should never question my mental state. If you do I will punish you severely. And like I told you, you can't get it off." His finger trailed to the back of the necklace, tugging gently. "There is no possible way to get this off once it's on. No key. No trick."

Mikasa gasped, stumbling a little from the pain that burned her back. "There has to be a way to undo it."

_After all, your father took it from my mother's corpse_.

Levi smiled grimly. "Oh yes, it comes undone when it's no longer fastened tightly around something as flawless as your neck." His handsome face twisted with something hideously evil. "Think of an old-fashioned handcuff, Ms. Ackerman." He forced two fingers down the collar, effectively strangling her. "It has to get tighter and tighter…" He tried to fit a third finger but it wouldn't work. Dark spots danced in front of her eyes.

Mikasa's heart bucked and collided.

"It has to revolve on itself to open, only then will the latch snap free and be ready to be fastened again."

The horror she'd been locking deep inside took that moment to surface. Her knees gave out, hopelessly giving into rage and terror. If she failed in her quest to make the Smiths pay, who would wear it next?

_Who?_

She was the last of her kind…right?

Or is there more…?

Levi caught her, placing her back on the bed.

Her life switched. Her path, her destiny no longer belonged to a promising future.

It had never been that specific.

No!

_My fate… the very reason why I'd been put on this earth… was to stop these men. To end them, once and for all. There will be no more wearers of the Ackerman Lucea collar. No more victims of such a ludicrous, sadistic debt_.

The ice that lived in Levi's soul seeped into her soul, and this time… it stayed. Mikasa embraced the chill, letting it saturate and consume.

_I will make him care_.

Her stomach stirred with the promise.

_I will make him love me_.

Her conviction wasn't flimsy or half-hearted.

_And then I'll destroy him_.

Her vow was unbinding and unbreakable, just like her diamond imprisonment. She slowly got back up making him take a step back.

_But first I run like my life depended on it_.

So she ran.

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Levi was taken aback by the sudden breeze that passed him.<p>

He watched her get off the bed slowly, but what he never imagine was her running out of the room.

He thought his speech about him owning her had finally sunk in making her give in but instead it gave her the instinct to run.

She was running away… again.

It was until he heard the front door bang open that Levi realized she wasn't going to stop.

He quickly took off after her.

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Her lungs burned.<p>

Her feet stung.

Her legs ached.

Her flip flops abandon her when she ran out of the room.

But running on the night sand gave her a calming effect. But every inch screamed with fear.

She didn't know where she was or where she was going but she knew she had to get out of that house.

Run. Run. _Run_.

Mikasa lowered her head, pushing harder, forcing her body to find non-existent energy and drive herself from hell toward salvation.

How long has it been since she ran vigorously. She ran with Eren when she was young. She ran a lot. She worked out so she could be strong and could defend herself when the time came. Running was her main workout because it helped her with speed and agility. However, she ran throughout life despite her strength. She ran when her adoptive parents told her to resulting in them getting murdered. She ran when Eren told her he hated her and how he wanted her out of his life. She ran no matter what people told her. She vowed she'll never run away again. But…right now her life was on the line… _again_.

The lashes on her back ripped open from her arms swinging back and forth from her forceful running. No matter the stitches on her side or the spasms in her lungs, she kept going. Kept running.

The hard waves from the ocean hit her ears drowning out any sounds that followed her. Even though the sand gave her a calming effect it didn't help how hard it was to run on it. Stumbling, her heart screamed at her to get back up also ordering her tears to stop as she grasped for air.

Mikasa kept running… zigzagging as much as she could on the flat beach. She saw a couple of rocks and high trees closing in on her vision. She pushed herself to run faster towards the rocks. She climbed the slippery rocks to get over to the other side, almost causing her ankle to twist.

She did everything she'd seen survivalists do when running from a wild animal.

Finally over the rocks, she ran through the trees. But she knew in her heart, it wouldn't be good enough.

_He'll find you_.

Her body begged to stop and let the inevitable happen. To stop pushing herself for no purpose. Her mind cried in frustration as lactic acid burned in her limbs.

_It won't work. Give up_.

_Go on, just… stop_.

She shook her head, driving herself harder.

_He'll catch you_.

It wasn't a matter of if, but when.

She could run for years, and he would still find her. How did she know? She knew because he found her before, when she was living with the Yeagers and when she was enslaved to the black market. She also didn't trust him.

He'll never let her get away from him so easily. Everything about him was carefully scripted lie.

_Stopping running_.

_Just… stop, Mikasa_.

Her breathless inner voice was tired, dehydrated and completely worn out. Her muscles cramped. Her mind held too many questions.

Her skin glistened with sweat from exercising so hard.

But she hated to defeat in her soul… the rapidly spilling courage and hope.

But this wasn't about the chase. She knew he will catch her… she wanted him to. But at this moment it was all about defiance. She wanted to prove to him she held her soul… not him!

She's always been an obedient child when growing up. But at this moment she was putting defiance into practice. She now lived and breathed defiance. She'll be the most defiant thorn, stabbing holes in Levi's carefully made plans.

The only way she had a chance at surviving long enough to reap vengeance on the men who ruined her ancestors was to fight his ice with fire.

She had to burn.

She had to blaze.

She had to burn his beliefs and control it to the ground. And smear his very soul with the ashes of his sins.

A loud howl came on the night breeze.

Mikasa's knees locked, slamming her into a standstill.

_No. Please, no_.

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Levi ran out of his villa almost colliding with one of the maids.<p>

She asked him what was wrong, but he ignored her. Making it to the front he saw Mikasa make a sharp turn towards the back of his home.

_The beach_.

He walked towards the other side of his home towards the horses' stables to retrieve his own horse, Wings. Levi gave him the full name Wings of Freedom, but for short Freedom. He was the only one that knew his horse's full name. If his father ever found out why he named his horse Wings of Freedom, he would be punished again, severely. Freedom was the name he wanted because that is what he always wanted since being adopted into the Smiths family. The constant teachings of how he should act were forever etched into his mind making him the ice cold person he is today.

The instant he saw Levi, Freedom's velvet ears twitched, his metal shoes clicking against the hay-strewn cobblestone.

The stable boy that was taking care of the horses strolled out of one of the stalls that held his brother's horse.

"Sir Levi," he quickly greeted.

"Saddle him. Now." The stable boy nodded and quickly ran to retrieve all the items he will need.

He knew for a fact she would not last long out there. Her feet would bleed from running barefoot. Her skin will rip to shreds from the First Debt's lashes. So whatever she was doing would be all for nothing.

He knew she wouldn't last long because he was in the same exact situation as she was… only it hadn't been here in the warm beach or the summer. Instead it was at their grand mansion back in England in the middle of winter.

Training his father had told him. Masculine growth, he'd lectured.

_Run in the snow, become the ice that drips from the limbs and stems. Use the primal part of yourself to seek out the edge of your property, or pay the price_.

Three days he'd run, jogged, and crawled. Three days he didn't find the boundary that surrounded their old home. He was found some way, and he will find Mikasa. Not through tracking or GPS or even the cameras dotted here and there over the grounds of the villa and beach.

_No. I have much better means_.

His lips twisted into a smile as he crossed the courtyard from the stable to the kennel. He whistled, listening to the scratch of claws and excited yips inside. The then hounds bounded in their home, bumping into each other, squirming like they'd been electrocuted.

Levi stood tall, letting the sea of canines wash around his knees. Eleven in total, all with keen ears, sensitive smell, and training of a hunter. Leaving them to sniff manically around the yard, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of Mikasa's torn dress.

His member lurched, remembering how he almost lost himself and almost took her. How vulnerable and young she looked blood dripping from hair and eyes raw from tears.

His balls ached for another release. This was twice now she'd brought him to the edge, only to ruin the ending.

This wasn't him… he was never this sex-driven or clouded. He couldn't think straight.

The second he caught her, he was taking her. Rules be damned.

_You think she wants you, after what you've done to her?_

The question caught him in a trap with sharp teeth.

He froze.

What the hell sort of question was that?

One he'd never had before or even considered someone else's wellbeing. Never been taught or shown how to be compassionate. The closet things he had to a friend was his younger brother, Eld. He still couldn't understand what he has with Petra. Yes, he considered her a girlfriend but only to please his father. He had to learn sex through her. He had to learn about a woman and what their pleasures are, but that is another story. His brother Eld took after their mother. God rest her soul.

And Reiner.

He took after the fucking psychopath who'd been their uncle until Erwin killed him for making his prized possession escape all those years ago.

Not for the first time, he wondered if his entire family tree was bat-shit crazy.

In the end, none of it mattered. Not heritage, or destines, or debts.

The moment Mikasa came on his tongue, she owed him. Not his family.

_Me_.

The least she could do was return the favor.

Shaking his head, he gathered up a saddle bag and stuffed everything he would need inside. With each item he picked up, his heart thawed then refroze. A blanket of snow grew thicker with every heartbeat. As ice glittered and crept over his soul, the silence from his colliding thoughts deepened until all weakness, ideas of running, and traitorous concepts of betraying his family disappeared.

Levi sighed in relief as he slipped back into his icicle-barred cage.

_You're tired, overworked, and dealing with a runaway. Keep your head in the game_.

Turning to go, he brushed past the shelf where his extra whips and spurs were stored. He grabbed one, sticking a whip through his belt.

It would come in handy if she disobeyed.

He quickly traded his dress shoes for knee-high riding boots, and check inventory. It was a pity he didn't have time to change.

_But this isn't going to be a long ride_.

A smile stretched on his lips. No, it wasn't going to be long. _But it will be fun_. And fun wasn't something he got to indulge in very often.

Walking out of the tack room, Levi narrowed his eyes in the dark and saw Freedom standing obediently by his hobbling post.

The foxhounds barked and threaded around each other like an organism, never taking their eyes off of him as he gathered his reins and placed a foot into the stirrup. Swinging his leg over the massive animal, the rush of being on something powerful whipped through his bones.

Freedom was eighteen hands of pure fucking muscles. He was the fastest horse the Smith's owned, excluding his father's race horse, Black Plague, and he hadn't been hunting in days.

Freedom pranced in place, his large lungs huffing with anticipation.

The energy vibrating from his bulk infected Levi, reminding him who he was and the life of privilege he lived.

Twisting his head toward the open grounds of his villa, he dug his spurs into Freedom's side.

An insane surge of power detonated through the animal's muscles. Freedom went from stationary to flying, his hooves clattering with speed. With a sharp whistle, Levi summoned his canine companions.

The sharp scent of the beach water hit his nostrils as they tore across the sand.

_I'm coming for you, Mikasa Ackerman_.

_I'm coming_.

Over the roar of galloping thunder, Levi commanded, "Chase her."

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Mikasa's heart squeezed.<p>

_I should've guessed it_.

Levi wouldn't run after her like a typical chaser. Why would he waste his energy hunting in the wrong direction?

He was smarter than that. Colder than that. He'd use the tools he had to make sure his little inconvenience was over and dealt with.

There was no hope and making Levi feel. He was sending dogs to hunt her down and probably kill her. So the only hope she has was to fight ruthlessness with ruthlessness.

She had to challenge him on every step and ignite that spark buried deep within.

Another howl and a bark.

Energy shot through her body, hot and bullet-fierce.

She took off again, sprinting down a small hill, holding onto branches.

The collar on her throat was heavy, but she was used to it now. The diamonds no longer felt alien but a part of her. The courage of her ancestors. The spirit strength of women she'd never met, living in a piece of jewelry throbbing with their guidance and energy.

The hatred and repulsion she felt toward the collar disappeared. Yes, the Smiths had given it to her, sentencing her to death with an action she couldn't think about, but they'd given her a piece of her family. A piece of history she could use to her advantage.

Another bark, followed by a loud whistle.

_You can't outrun him_.

Mikasa scowled at her pessimism.

_But you can hide_.

She shook her head, fighting tears as a twig dug in the sole of her foot.

She wouldn't be able to hide. He came with foxhounds. Their noses were legendary.

_Up high. Get up high_.

Mikasa skidded to a stop. Her neck craned as she peered up the length of a crooked-looking tree. The branches were symmetrically placed, the leaves thick and its trunk strong enough to take her from the earth to the sky.

She never climbed anything in her life. She could fall to her death. She could cripple herself if she misses a step. She'd never been stupid enough to try.

_You've never had to run for survival either_.

Shoving useless fears away, Mikasa moved toward the tree with out-stretched hands. It didn't matter if she'd never climbed one. She would climb the damn thing and conquer it.

_I have no choice_.

Both stay on the ground and sit quietly for him to arrive, run blindly through the beach forest, or climb.

_I'll climb_.

Her toes gripped the base of the tree as she reached for the first branch. She put her weight on it.

It snapped.

_Shit!_

Another bark… loud and clear, just over the ridge.

She moved.

Clutching at the tree, she hugged the rough bark and hurled herself up, reaching like a crazed, climb-retarted monkey for a branch just out of grabbing distance. She didn't think she'd make it. She closed her eyes in preparation for a painful fall, but by some miracle, her fingers latched around the branch, clinging harder than ever before.

_Go. GO!_

Mikasa gave herself over to a skill she'd never used but hoped remained dormant in some part of her human evolution. She placed her foot against the bark, pulling upward with her hands. She reached for the next.

And the next.

And the next.

Her breath came hard and ragged, her heart an overworking drum.

She used the tree as her own personal stepladder to freedom, climbing higher and higher until she dare not look down in case she blacked out from exhaustion and tumbled from heaven to hell.

A large thundering came, overshadowing the yips and excited barks of dogs. The leaves around her shuddered as huge steps of a bigger beast came closer.

Had Levi come with others? Would Eld or Reiner be with him? Or even his father?

Mikasa's skin rippled with hatred. She meant what she'd said. She would find a way to kill them all before this is over. She wouldn't let them spill any more Ackerman blood. It was the Smith's turn.

_I'll make them pay_.

Turning slowly, cursing her shaking legs and suddenly nervous hands, Mikasa faced the beach floor from which she climbed. She was at least two and half stories up.

She closed her eyes, swallowing hard.

_Don't fall. Don't even think about falling_.

She dug her fingernails into the bark, lowering herself slowly onto the branch. The minute she was sitting, with the roughness of the tree biting into her now bloody behind, she wrapped an arm around the trunk and sat wedged against the wood.

She looked around for weapons, but there were none. She wasn't in a forest that held pine cones, or a paradise beach that held coconuts in the trees. No easily snappable branches to stab him with. All she had was the element of disappearing into the night. A naked girl vanishing into the dark of night of the cool haze of the beach.

Her heart lodged in her throat as the first dog appeared. He whirled around and around, sniffing the spot where she stood.

Another dog appeared, then another and another, pouring from the trees like ants, growling in delight at the strength of her trail.

Distress gripped her stomach.

_Go away, dammit_.

The, _he_ arrived.

Sitting proudly straddling a black horse, so big it looked like a beast from the underworld, he galloped into being. His polished boots soaked up the dappling night sky; a whip with a diamond wedged on the handle glinted menacingly.

He looked in his element.

A gentleman out hunting with his faithful steed, and loyal party of dogs. His dark hair sparkled like glisten in the night sky. His ageless face had shown the essence of viciousness and winning.

In his late twenties, Levi wore command like one would wear cologne. His strong jaw, pursed lips, and sculptured brow shouted power… _true_ power. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Sitting with his back straight and hands fisted in the horse's reins, he was… majestic. It didn't matter if she hated him or wanted him. That fact would always be true.

Excitement blazed in his eyes as he scanned the scrub, a smile teasing his lips.

How long has this been going on? An hour? Maybe two?

"Find her, goddammit," he snapped, losing his smile and glaring at the dogs.

The canines wove around his horse's legs, sniffing, darting into scrubs only to come back to try all over again.

Levi spun in his saddle, planting a hand on the rump of his horse, glaring into the dense foliage. "Have you stopped running, Ms. Ackerman, or have you somehow managed to trick my companions?" His voice caused the leaves to shiver, almost as if they wished to hide her further.

Mikasa held her breath, hoping to God he didn't look up.

A foxhound with large black ears barked and took off down the path she would've continued on if she hadn't decided to prolong her freedom by hiding.

Levi shook his head. "No. She's around here. Find her."

The dog licked its muzzle. Baying in the direction its squirming body wanted to go. The rest of the dogs, either brainwashed by their leader or picking up on the scent of another animal, all joined in the urge to leave.

Mikasa's heart raced. _Please, let him go_.

She might have a chance after all.

The horse pranced; hyped up on the dogs' energy, wanting to chase after them.

Levi stayed firm, his hand expertly holding the reins so tight the poor beast had no choice but to tread on the spot. His legs wrapped hard around the animal, sticking glinting silver spurs into its sides. "Wait," he growled.

The horse huffed, tossing its head, fighting the tight possession of its mouth. It trotted in place, puffing hard through velvet nostrils.

The dogs disobeyed.

Their patience was done and with a loud howl, they took off in a cloud tan, white and black.

"For Christ's sake," Levi muttered. "Fine." Digging his heels hard, the horse broke into a gallop, disappearing in a whirl of black through the scrubs.

Shakes. They attacked Mikasa hard and fast the second he'd disappeared.

Hope attacked her second.

Unbelievable hope hijacked her limps turning her into shivering jelly until she was sure the entire tree vibrated. Did she actually stand a chance at making it to freedom? Could she make it to freedom and escape the Smith's clutches?

She could save all of them; her future daughters.

The sudden memory of her first day made her skin crawl. The memory of shattering beneath Levi's tongue and the feeling of those men licking her was totally ungodly.

Mikasa's stomach threatened to throw out the emptiness inside. She was hungry, dehydrated and cracked out on adrenaline. She didn't have time to eat at the party, she was too busy drinking glasses of wine and dancing. But beneath it all, her back and soul ached with growing pains.

Pushing herself through the pain, she concentrated on the trees surrounding her, and strained her ears to hear.

Only the sounds of insects, and the ocean crashing against the shore could be heard. No Levi.

_How far was it to freedom? What direction should I go?_

Time seemed to slow, braiding with the fluffy white clouds that decorated the night skies above as if there were no cares in the world.

It was hypnotic.

The lack of food in her stomach made her tired; she needed rest.

Just a little one.

**~O~**

The chirping of birds snapped Mikasa awake.

_Shit!_

How could she have faded out like that?

How much time had passed? It could've been hours or just minutes.

_I have no idea._

Blinking her eyes, Mikasa noticed the sun beaming through the leaves of the trees that surrounded her. It was already morning.

Her heart throbbed, energy heating her limbs. _Move. Run again_.

Levi was far away. She couldn't hear him or the howls of hounds.

Looking down at the ground, Mikasa's lungs crawled into her mouth. Down there, she didn't feel safe… up here, she did.

_Move!_

She couldn't move.

She would probably cling to her sanctuary until she died of hunger and became fossilized. To be found like a mosquito wrapped in amber a thousand years from now.

The thought made her smile.

Would they be able to bring her back to life like in the movie she watched with Eren _Jurassic Park_, outliving the Smiths by thousands of years to finally have the last laugh?

A twig snapped below, tearing her attention back to the beach floor.

_Oh, shit_.

One of the foxhounds stood below, looking directly into her eyes. His bristle tail wagged back and forth, his tongue flopping happily. He yipped, scratching at the tree.

Tears.

She couldn't hold them back.

She wanted to scream at the dog for finding her.

Levi stepped silently from the shadows like a glacial ghost. His horse was hidden, along with the pack of dogs. In his hand, he held the whip and a saddlebag.

He touched the end of the whip to his temple in a salute. "Well played, Ms. Ackerman. I didn't think you'd have the coordination to climb. I must admit, it was reckless of me not to think of all possibilities." A smile crept across his lips. "I suppose desperation will make one do things they might not ordinarily be able to achieve."

Stepping forward, he nudged the foxhound out of the way. "What I would like to know is how did you manage to stay up there?"

The oxygen in Mikasa's lungs turned into spikes and shots, digging painfully into her sides. She held tighter to the tree, wondering if she could kill him from up here.

When she didn't respond, he smirked. "You look positively wild up there. My own little wild creature, caught in my web."

Her arms latched tighter around the trunk.

Levi shifted, his movements quiet even with the sand littering the earth. The happiness from his victory dissolved. "Come down. It's over. I've won." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Or do me a favor and fall out." Spreading his arms, he muttered, "Go on, I'll catch you."

The strength that seemed to feed off Levi's cruelty stirred hot in her tummy. "You should know me by now. I won't obey you. You or the rest of your family."

He chuckled. "Not even Eld?" Mikasa flinched. Levi smiled, "I'm guessing you love showing your gracious defiant backbone to me."

"I've always shown you my backbone when you first seen me at the stupid trade off." Mikasa clenched her teeth. "You stole me from my family and shown me how much of a monster you are."

He held up the whip, a shadow falling over his features. "The last I checked you were an orphan, so technically, I didn't _steal_ you… you belong to us. I only took what was rightfully mine. And I'm no monster."

Her heart raced. "You don't know the meaning of the word, so how can you define yourself?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. "I think the height of the tree is giving you false confidence. I doubt you'd be talking to me that way if you were down here." He twitched the whip. Mikasa shuddered remembering the pain of the First Debt. "Where I could reach you, hit you; make you behave like you ought to."

"Didn't you hit me enough just last night you sick prick!" She tilted her chin, looking down her nose. "But you're probably right. I probably wouldn't, but right now I have the advantage, and I mean to use it."

He laughed, absently stroking his canine companion's head as the dog placed himself by Levi's feet. "Advantage? I wouldn't go that far, Ms. Ackerman."

Her skin crawled at the use of her last name. He didn't use it out of consideration or even because the address was her identity… he used it to keep the wall between them cold and impenetrable.

_What is he so afraid of? That my first name will make him waver in his ludicrous family's goals?_

"Why don't you call me Mikasa?" She leaned forward, not caring she was naked or stuck in a tree. She had the power for however long she kept him talking. "Are you afraid using my first name is too personal? That your true feelings will show, making you question your own and your family's actions?"

He sneered. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"What you did back on the beach. Showing me sides of you that you've kept hidden, in hopes it will spark some sort of humanness in me." He shook his head. "I'm not someone you can manipulate."

A small smile stretched across Mikasa's lips. "I already did." Gathering her dried blood tangled hair, she draped it over her shoulder. The cloud blocked the sunshine, leaving them both in green shadows.

"What?" His nostrils flared, his temper sparking like an uncontrolled blaze.

Mikasa smiled, enjoying his annoyance. He claimed he was cold-hearted and resistant. He lied.

_I'll show him. I'll prove he's as ill-equipped to play this charade as I am_.

"Do you want me to draw it out for you? To show you how phony you are?"

He grabbed his canine's ear, making the dog flinch. The foxhound moved away, an angry accusation in its black eyes. "Careful, Ms. Ackerman," Levi whispered. "Everything you say up there will have consequences when you get down here."

Mikasa refused to let fear quiet her. Not when she had the freedom to speak… no matter how brief.

"Mikasa. My name is _Mikasa_. Say it. It seems we're going to be spending a lot of time together, so you might as well save your breath when you need to summon me. Or do you like reminding yourself that I'm an Ackerman? Your so-called hated enemy. Do you need to reinforce that knowledge every time? How about that beloved silence you kept claiming you wield? You think you hide yourself so well. Listen up. You don't."

Levi backed away, crossing his arms. A dark unreadable expression etched his face. "I call you by your last name out of _respect_." He spat the last word. "We aren't friends. We aren't even acquaintances. We've been thrown into this together, and it's up to me to make the fucking rules on how you'll be treated."

They both froze, breathing hard.

Oh, my God.

_He's been thrown into this_. This was the second time he had said this. Mikasa's mind charged ahead with questions.

Did he not want this?

Was he forced, same as her?

Levi hissed, "Get out of the fucking tree. I want to be home before it gets dark again."

Hoarding her questions and the small curl of hope, Mikasa pointed at the sky. "It's already morning. How long did you hunt me, Levi? How long did you search for a vulnerable, weak, little Ackerman?"

He ignored her questions, focusing on the last part of her sentence. "You think you're weak?"

"No, _you_ think I'm weak."

"How so?"

Mikasa straightened her shoulders. There was… genuineness in his tone. The same one she saw when he had revived her in the bathroom. The bitterness between them suddenly… disappeared. It took her a few seconds to answer. Her voice was quieter, less rough. "You think I'll put up with what you plan to do with me… that I won't fight? That I won't do everything in my power to stop you from killing me?"

His face battled with a smirk and understanding. He settled on a frosty expression. "Of course, I expect it. If you didn't, I'd say you were already dead on the inside. No one wants to die."

She had no reply to that. A chill darted over her skin. For the first time, they were talking. So much had happened since they met. There was so much between them that it felt as if they'd been fighting this war for years… which maybe they had, and they just didn't know it.

"What do you mean to do with me?" she whispered, dropping all facades and picking for truth.

He jerked, his eyes tightening a the softness in her tone. "I've told you."

Mikasa shook her head. "No, you haven't." She looked away. "You've threatened me. You let Hanji put me on birth control. You've whipped me until I cried. You almost raped me after that. Then before you've made me come in a room full of men and you've told me the method of my death. None of that-"

"You're saying that isn't being honest about your future?"

She glared. "I wasn't finished. I was going to say, before you rudely interrupted, what _else_ is there?"

His mouth parted in surprise. "Else? You're asking what else there is to this debt?"

"Forget the debt. Tell me what to expect. Give me that at least, so I can prepare myself."

He cocked his hip, trailing the whip through the scrubs that grew through the sand by his feet. "Why?"

"Why?"

He nodded. "Why should I give you what you want? This isn't a power exchange, Ms. Ackerman."

Mikasa bit her lip, wincing at the sudden hunger pains in her stomach. What did she have that he wanted? What could she hope to bribe him with or tempt some feeling of protectiveness and kindness?

_I have nothing_.

She hung her head.

Silence existed, thick and heavy like the rolling clouds in the sky.

Amazingly, Levi murmured, "Come down, and I'll answer three questions."

Her head shot up. "Give me answers now, before I come down."

He planted his boots deeper into the sand. "Don't push me, woman. You've already gotten more conversation out of me than my fucking family. Don't make me hate you causing me to feel weak."

"You feel weak?"

"Ms. Fucking Ackerman. Climb down here right now." His temper exploded, smashing through his iceberg shell, giving her a hint at the man she knew existed.

A man with blood as hot as any other.

A man with so many unresolved issues, he'd tied himself into untieable knots.

Mikasa's heartbeat cried as Levi's ice fell back into place, blocking everything she just glimpsed.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Hypocrite."

"_What_ did you just say?" he seethed.

"You heard me." Standing on awkward legs, she hugged the tree. "Three questions? I want five."

"Three."

"Five."

Levi moved suddenly, stomping to the base of the tree, gripping the bottom branch. "If you make me climb there to get you, you'll be fucking sorry."

"Fine!" Mikasa moved carefully, wondering how the hell she would climb down. "Call me Mikasa and I'll obey."

He growled under his breath. "Goddammit, you push me."

_Someone has to. Someone has to smash that hypocritical shell_.

She waited, face pressed against the crooked bark, fighting against the weakness in her limbs from exhaustion and hunger.

The mere thought of climbing down terrified her.

Levi paced, crunching the undergrowth beneath his black boots. He snapped, "I will never say your first name. I will never be controlled into doing something I don't want to do ever fucking again… _especially_ by you. So, go ahead, stay in your tree. I'll just camp down here until you either fall or wither away. I don't celebrate in the thought of you dying in such a fashion. I don't enjoy the conversation I would have when I returned empty handed with just a diamond collar sliced from your lifeless neck, but never think you can make me do something I don't want to do. You'll lose."

He smashed the whip against the tree trunk, making her jump. "Is that _quite_ understood?"

His temper fumed from below, covering her like a horrible sheet of disrespect. Mikasa pressed her forehead against the bark, cursing herself.

For a moment, he'd seemed normal.

For one fraction of time, she didn't fear him because she saw something in him that might, just might, be her salvation.

But he'd been pushed too far by others. He'd reached his limit and had nothing else to give. He'd shut down, and the brief glimpses she saw weren't hope… they were historic glints at the man he might've been before he turned into…this.

Mikasa climbed.

It was a lot harder going down than going up. Her eyesight danced with overuse, her knees wobbled, and sweat broke out on her skin, because she was hot from the bright sun that claimed the sky.

She battled with him and lost.

Time to face her future.

The closer she came to the ground, the more fear swallowed her.

Mikasa cried out as Levi's cold hands latched around her waist, pulling her from the tree as if she were a dead flower, and spinning her to face him.

His beautiful face of sharp lines and small bags under his eyes was shaded with darkness. The chirps of the birds and the roar of the ocean surrounded them.

"I have a good mind to whip you… again." His voice beat over her with frost.

Mikasa dropped her eyes, she had no energy. It was depleted. Gone.

When she didn't retaliate, he shook her. "What? No reply from the famous Ackerman who swore at my father and brotherhood and almost had the chance to run for her freedom?"

She looked up, stealing herself against his gray eyes. "Yes and what is the point?"

"There's a point to everything we do. If you've forgotten it, then you're blinded by self-pity."

A ball of fire rekindled in her belly. "Self-pity? You think I _pity_ myself?"

Levi shook his head. "I don't think. I know." Letting her go, he grabbed the saddlebag resting against another tree and pulled a blanket. Spreading it over the spurs and sand, he ordered, "Sit, before you fall."

She blinked. "We're not… we're not leaving for the villa?"

He glowered. "We'll leave when I'm damn well ready. Sit."

Mikasa sat.

**~x~**

* * *

><p><em>WHAT THE FUCK are you doing?<em>

Levi couldn't answer that. He had no clue.

He should throw her over his shoulder and escort her back to the villa. Instead, he made her sit. In the middle of a forest. In the morning.

What the fuck?

Mikasa sat by his feet smiling sadly as Broly, the top foxhound, nuzzled into her naked side… his wet nose nudged against her breast as he whined for attention.

She sighed, hugging him close, pressing a kiss into the ruff of his neck. "You outted me, you mutt." Her voice wobbled, even though a tight smile stayed locked on her face. "I want to hate you for it, but I can't."

Broly yipped, hanging his head, almost as if he understood exactly what she ranted on about.

Levi stood staring at the odd woman… the woman who, even now, surprised him.

Something twisted deep inside. Something he had no fucking intention of analyzing.

Everywhere he looked, she was scratched and bruised. New bruises on top of the lashes from last night, the bruises were deep with blood oozing out. His eyes fell to her feet. They were covered with a wound on the fleshy part of her large toe.

He waited for an ache of guilt… for that humanness he told her he didn't possess. The only emotion he got was annoyance at her hurting herself. She tainted herself, and that reflected badly on him.

"You would rather slice yourself to pieces while running away from me, than suffer a few more debts by my side?

Her head snapped up, dark eyes capturing his. "I would gladly hurt myself to gain my freedom."

"And why is that pain any different from the pain I might give you?"

"Why? Do you not see my back!" So much feeling existed in her gaze as she whispered, "And because it's _my_ choice." She let Broly go, dropping her hands into her naked lap. "It's what I've been saying all along. You've stripped me of any rights. You've had me placed into slavery ruining the only life I've ever known. You've destroyed-"

Something cold and angry slid in his heart. "You talk of dirt and pain… as if I've treated you so unfairly." Leaning over her, Levi hissed, "Tell me one instance in which I've _truly_ hurt you."

She frowned, her body neither flinching nor curling away from his intrusion. "Pain comes in many appearances, Levi. Just because you haven't raised your hand to me; apart from the First Debt, doesn't mean you haven't hurt me more than anyone else before. You degraded me."

"I've been nothing but civil. I wiped it all away for you. I did what I promised."

She shook her head, sadness reflecting in her eyes. "You think that by taking me at the end of the brunch party, with everything that happened all is forgotten?" She laughed; it was full of stiff anger. "You say I belong to you… that I'm yours… custom made and born for you to torment." A single tear escaped her gaze. "Then why didn't you stop them? Why let them have me if I'm meant to be yours?"

Levi stumbled backwards. "_That's_ what hurt you the most? That fact that I let my father welcome you the way it's always been done? That I'm obeying _tradition_? You're hurt because I'm following the rules… that same rules which you don't seem to comprehend?"

His brain hurt. He'd never talked so much in his life. Never argued a subject or tried to understand another's point of view. That wasn't his world.

_Shut her up_.

He hated her questions and accusations. They didn't just stop at one but dragged a whole group of investigation and insults behind it. She made him second guess everything he knew and was.

He hated it. He hated _her_.

"Those rules aren't mine." Mikasa said, "I'm not yours or theirs. I'm telling you how wrong all of this is, yet you shut down the minute I see something normal inside you."

Growling under his breath, Levi grabbed the saddlebag and throw the supplies onto the blanket.

Broly moved in front of Mikasa, sniffing at the items as if they were a danger to the woman he'd helped hunt down.

_**I**__ was a hypocrite?_

_Look at the bloody dog_.

Mikasa glanced at the packets spread on the blanket. He shoved the damn dog out of the way, reaching for her.

She flinched, unable to disguise her flash of terror.

Levi's stomach twisted. He clenched his teeth. "What? You think I'm going to hurt you?" Breathing hard, he grabbed a blister packet and threw it at her. "I'm not going to hurt you, even though my whip would like to strike something more than just my horse after the issues you've caused."

Her dark eyes met his, rebellion bright. Then her eyebrow rose as she glanced at what he'd tossed her. "You-"

Levi snatched the packet and popped out two high-strength painkillers. Stealing her hand, he placed both into her palm. She cupped them instantly.

"You're hurt; I told you I'm not a monster, Ms. Ackerman. Would a beast give you something to quiet your pain? The same pain, I might add, that you brought on by yourself when you decided to run out."

Her face went white, her fingers unlocking to peer at the two white tablets. Her face twisted with a mixture of disbelief and utter confusion.

Another stab to his gut. There was something about her injuries and vulnerabilities that were the perfect chisel to his iron covered resolve. The resolve that'd saved him from himself. The lifestyle that he'd been taught when nothing else had worked.

_Fuck_.

Looking away, Levi tossed a water bottle at her. She caught it clumsily. Unscrewing the lid, she placed the tablets on her tongue, and drained the contents in three seconds flat. She wiped her mouth, eyeing the bag by his feet.

Silence existed for a heartbeat. Then two.

Her eyes met his, granting him something he hadn't sought to gain. Her gratefulness. The fight and future was forgotten… her bodily needs overtaking everything else. And he was the one who could give her what she needed.

"If you're looking for food, I have some."

She swallowed hard.

Levi forced himself to shove aside his mixed emotions, grabbing his icy persona with both hands. "I need something from you first."

She grabbed the damn dog again.

He hated how her arms latched around him; seeking something else she needed… something he couldn't give her.

Levi whistled.

Broly instantly heeled, leaving Mikasa rejected on the checkered blanket.

She rolled her shoulders, looking longingly at the dog. Slowly, the strength he grew to recognize masked her; her eyes met his. "Fine. What do you want?"

_Everything_.

The parts of himself he kept hidden, driven so far inside he'd forgotten they'd even existed, sparked with possession.

"You owe me something."

Her gaze popped wide. "Excuse me?"

Levi fell to his haunches, balancing himself with a fingertip placed on the ground. His heart beat heavily. "I gave you something in the round table room… remember?"

Her lips curled in disgust. "You gave me to your father and the rest of you so called brothers."

He shook his head. "More than that. I gave you freedom. I took their memory and made it mine…" He devoured her with his gaze, saliva filling his mouth remembering her taste.

Realization slammed into her. "You can't be serious. You expect me to repay the _favor_? That was two weeks ago. Isn't paying the debt more than enough?"

Levi balled his hands. "That was different. That was for the Debt Inheritance. This… this is for me."

She shook her head. "No way. You're insane."

_Insane? _

He couldn't do it.

He'd done his best to be civil. He'd spoken calmly, rationally. He'd been perfectly pleasant and fought everything he was to become something he knew he had to be.

He was the exact opposite of insane.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he muttered.

She knew what he expected. He'd told her. It wasn't his fault she was totally stupid. He'd warned her never to question his mental state. And he wouldn't permit such mockery from a girl who didn't recognize the entire world was fucking nuts.

_Punish her_.

Levi stood, towering over her. Moving forward, he grabbed the whip from the top of the bag, slapping it against his palm. "On your knees."

She scurried backward, slamming into a tree behind her. "Levi. Please-"

He pinched the brow of his nose. "You insulted my mental state again, Ms. Ackerman. I told you what would happen the next time you did." Bending over, he grabbed her shoulder. "One your damn knees." With a sharp push, he shoved her from sitting to kneeling.

Tears streaked her dirty face. "I didn't mean… I'm-"

Levi tilted his head.

If she apologized, he's stop. Just one little word. A sign that she was permitting his power over her.

It swayed unsaid between them. _Sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me_.

Her lips tasted the words, the syllables echoes silently in his ears.

But then she ruined it by sucking in a breath and clamping her lips together. With a glare that shot heat straight into his heart, she planted her hands on the blanket, and angled her lips.

_Fuck. Me_.

His member immediately sprang to attention. The perfect lines of her well-developed body; the round breasts, hard muscles of her back and thighs.

_Shit_.

Levi squeezed his eyes. _What the fuck is going on with me?_

Sure, he wanted her. Sure, he wanted to use her and come so deep inside her; she'd taste him for days. But lust had never made him see things like this. Never made him lose the fine frost of control. Every second spent with her undid all his hard work.

She was his pet. Her wellbeing and happiness centered on him. Just like Broly, Freedom, and all the other hounds tied in the forest just out of earshot. He'd left them there so he could sneak upon her silently.

He'd known she was up there. He had felt her eyes boring into his own.

But this was all a game.

What was the fun in reaching the destination when the chase was the best part?

Mikasa looked over her shoulder, daring him with flames in her eyes. "I hate you."

Her words slammed him back to earth, her fire somehow giving him back his ice. He smiled. "You don't know the meaning of hate. Not yet."

Hair fell over her shoulder, hanging thick and enticing. "You're wrong again, Mr. Levi. I know the meaning of it. It's becoming a favorite emotion of mine. I told you before you'll never own me. And you never will."

_That reminds me_.

"I caught you. So that document I mentioned before will be signed as soon as I have prepared it."

Levi fell to his knees, positioning himself behind her. Grasping her hips, he dragged her against his front. His jaw locked as his erection dug into her firm ass.

She cried out, trying to squirm away… not that it did any good.

He hissed between his teeth at the delicious friction she caused.

"You're mine. You ran hoping to escape but failed. I'll have the papers drawn up to ensure you know your place, and we can put this idiocy of you not believing this is your future behind us."

She gasped as he rocked into her, pressing punishingly hard.

Fuck who was he kidding? She owned him. Her laughable rage, and her stupid sense of fairness. Somehow, she'd fascinated him.

_Fuck_.

Forcing his terrifying thoughts away, he said, "I've made you come. I gave you a gift, which you took wholeheartedly. It's your turn to do the same for me… the right way."

The whip grew slippery in his grip as he pulled back. "You have three questions, and I have a point to make. You ask, and I'll make it. We both get what we want. Then, when it's all over, we'll go home and continue our lives together."

"Until you kill me."

Levi sighed. Really? She was so repetitive. "Yes, until I kill you. Now, ask your first question."

She smashed her lips together, thoughts sketched over her face. Fine, if she needed encouragement, he would indulge.

The whip was firm, braided black leather and two limber ends made for shocking with noise rather than pain. Freedom was so obedient; he didn't need it most of the time. It was fitting to use the equipment on something else that needed breaking in.

He stroked her bandaged lower back, ignoring her whimper. "You're innocent and unbroken, Ms. Ackerman. Don't think I won't be able to tame you before this game is through."

He struck.

The sound of the two leather ends, cracking together echoed through the beach forest.

She cried out, rolling her hips.

"Question, Ms. Ackerman. I'll keep striking on your already bruised back until you ask."

To prove his point, he hit her again. "That's for your smart mouth undermining my control in front of father and brothers."

Her skin oozed more blood as he struck again. "That's for riding my tongue like I'd given you everything you ever dreamed of, then looking at me as if I was a piece of shit."

"How long? How long will you keep me alive?" she screamed, stilling his hand.

He paused. In all honest, he didn't know. Her mother had been within his father's charge for over two years before his reckless uncle let her run away.

He doubted Mikasa would ever be so well trained, but he didn't want to rush what they had. After all, once they reached the final debt, it would be over.

And that… didn't sit well in his gut.

"It depends," he murmured, stroking her burning skin.

He waited to see if she'd ask another question, but she remained silent. Alert and listening. Her quietness soothed his nerves, and he allowed himself to give her a little of what she needed.

_You're doing that far too often_.

He shot the voice in his head.

"Years, Ms. Ackerman. We have years ahead of us."

Her head sagged, slumping forward. Quietly, another question came. "And the debts? How bad will the rest be? What do I need to prepare for?"

"Ah, ah, ah, I said you could have three questions in total. That was three in one breath. Pick one or forfeit anymore."

Mikasa sighed; a small hiccup jolted her frame. "How bad are the rest?"

Levi struck her. Short and fast. The noise was worse that the bite. He knew. He'd been on the receiving end himself.

"As you can see, they start easy. Simple really."

She sucked in a breath, already knowing what he would add.

"Then they get worse."

He struck her again, loving the bloom of blood that seeped through the bandages and the way every muscle in her lean body twitched. Throwing the whip to the ground, he murmured. "One more. Don't be shy."

Her breath was ragged. "Will… will you ever be nice to me like you were that day in the bathroom?"

The question hung between them, so at odds to the scene of her on her hands and knees and he positioned behind her. It wrapped around them with sadness, digging the newly placed blade deeper into his heart.

"I am nice. Once you get to know me."

Her small laugh surprised both of them. "You're a lot of things, but nice is not one of them.

Anger boiled on the inside of his stomach. "You pissed me off before I had the opportunity to be nice. Didn't I say you deserved to be rewarded after the payment of the First Debt? I have many things too lavish you with, Ms. Ackerman. You only have to give in. Grant me the power. Give up and stop fighting me." He stroked her bloody spine, gritting his teeth against the ripple of pre-cum shooting up his member. Goddammit, she was too delicious. Too strong. Too much.

_She's an Ackerman_.

Levi shook his head, dismissing everything until only silence remained.

"You must know I can't do that. Why should I give you that courtesy? Why should I let you rule the remaining shortness of my sad, little life?"

For once, he was speechless.

Mikasa murmured, "You can't reply, because you know this is wrong. On some level, you know the only thing to do is to let me go and forget about this madness, but you won't. Just like I won't give you the power you seek. Just like I will never stop fighting you."

She suddenly shot forward, breaking his hold on her hips.

His heart raced at the thought of her running again, but she turned to face him, kneeling upright so they were eye-to-eye. The muscles in her stomach that were wrapped with withering bandages and her white skin that was covered with cuts glowed in the sunlight that broke through the leaves.

"You said I owe you. I agree. You gave me something in that round table room. As much as you think, you were only helping save my mental state; you showed me more that you probably wanted. I _see_ you, Levi. I see what you're trying to hide, so don't delude yourself into thinking I buy your hypocritical bullshit."

Crawling forward, her hands landed on his belt, releasing the button and zipper in on short second. It was his turn to blink in shock.

_Her mother was a seamstress, so she must be one too, idiot_.

He hated, positively hated, that she'd stolen his power again. She'd drugged him with her witch potion, making him think only with his dick.

Fisting her hair, Levi growled, "You're on thin ground, Ms. Ackerman."

Her temper exploded like a firework. She snarled, "Wrong. I'm on Smith ground, and I'm still standing. You want me to pay you back? Fine. Tell me what to do, then feed me and take me back to your vile home. I'm ready for this shitty day to end."

His mind went numb as her hand disappeared into his pants, cupping him boldly.

"Or better yet, take what I damn well give you."

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Mikasa had no words for what she was doing.<p>

Seriously, no words.

Part of her hated herself for being drawn to Levi even now… especially after he'd hunted her down and punished her like she was some animal. But the other part; the bigger part, loved the woman she was becoming. She didn't have anyone to rely on. She had no one saying what was right or wrong. The rules of everyday life had no place in this new existence, and if Levi thought she would play by _his_ rules, he was a fucking idiot.

His erection leapt in her hands, hot and scalding… the only part of him that was warm.

His gray eyes were blank of all feeling, and for one blessed moment, he stared at her with lust. Only lust.

Then anger saturated him, his fingers latching around her invading wrist. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Mikasa tugged the waistband of his boxer-briefs with her free hand, twisting her other from his grip, and sliding her fingers into the dark heat of his underwear. He locked his jaw as she traced the length of his member.

"I'm paying you back. This is what you had in mind, right? An orgasm for an orgasm?"

He growled low in his chest, his eyes narrowing with hate and need.

_Don't lie to me, you bastard_.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Mikasa squeezed him hard; hard enough to cause shooting pains in her palm.

He jerked in her hold. "_Shit_."

That one word switched the rage splashing her insides into lust-blazing fuel. The hardness of him sent electricity vibrating in her fingertips. The anger bursting below the surface turned her insides into hot liquid.

This.

This power.

This body-consuming connection.

It was pure.

Simple.

_Intoxicating_.

The whipping he'd given her hadn't made her wet. She'd never associated pain with pleasure. Sure, she'd read the books and heard rumors about how exciting a BDSM relationship could be with someone you trusted completely, but that was the key difference.

She didn't trust Levi.

At all.

This was a battle.

Every time they touched, licked, and eventually fucked, it would be war.

And only one victor would come out alive.

_I have every intention of winning_.

Sex to Mikasa didn't come with past awareness or views. Sex wasn't wrapped up with love or sweetness in her brain. In a way, she had Mr. and Mrs. Yeager to thank for keeping her secluded and untouched. She'd uncovered an ability for delivering pleasure; an attraction for the vilest of need.

She trembled, glowing so damn bright inside, she felt as if she'd swallowed the stars.

Levi wanted her.

He couldn't deny it. He didn't want to deny it.

And she wasn't beyond using her body to make him _feel_. Make the cold-hearted, untouchable bastard come apart beneath her touch.

Holding a man by his precious body part and making him bow to her commands.

That was true power.

_This_ was true power.

Testing her theory, Mikasa jerked her hand up and down, thinking of every book she read that was hidden in Mrs. Yeagers book collection. Every dirty inference she read.

_**He was stroking his cock**_.

_**He began jerking harder**_.

Stroking. Jerking. Made sense. In a way the motion would be the basic action of fucking. Levi would be forced to make love to her palm all while her fingers squeezed him to death.

With determination strong in her heart, Mikasa stroked.

Levi wobbled on his knees, his eyes snapping closed. "Fuuuck," he groaned as she squeezed hard, stroked even harder. There was no build up. No tease.

_This is war_.

Two sides. Two players. He'd made her come; now it was her turn to learn everything about him, so she could make him unravel.

Pushing his shoulder, Mikasa barely hid her victory smile as Levi fell backward. His eyes spread wide. "What the-"

She didn't speak. Instead, she crawled closer, never stopping the mind-crippling stroke of his member. Up and down. Twist and around.

His sharp gaze turned hazy, his lips parting as his breath grew heavy.

His hips thrust, just once. Surprise battling for control over his need. She didn't let him overthink it or realize that she was winning. Mikasa crawled on top of him spreading her legs, straddling his powerful legs.

Her heart drummed; her blood grew thick and sticky as every stroke she gave caused her muscles to clench. Giving him pleasure; _taking_ his pleasure, was the strongest aphrodisiac.

She was a goddess. An accomplished geisha.

Mikasa lost track of lust versus vengeance. She didn't care about last names or futures. All she wanted, all she focused on was the sweetly intertwined emotion where the rush between her legs took control.

Her touch turned frantic, jerking rather than stroking.

His icy hands clamped around her hips, grinding himself hard against her grip. Their eyes locked, their breathing synced, they became two animals in the forest.

More.

She wanted more.

Yanking at his boxer-briefs, Mikasa tried to push them down. Levi raised his hips, taking her weight with him as he gave her room to jerk his pants and boxer-briefs to mid-thigh.

The moment his member sprung free, throbbing against his muscular stomach, he lashed out, fisting her hair and dragging her mouth to his.

Her tongue tingled to taste him; to indulge in a kiss. But he held her firm, millimeters away from his lips. "You're playing a dangerous game," he groaned as her fingers encircled the large gift of her enemy.

Mikasa didn't reply, her mouth watering for his so temptingly close.

Dropping her hand to the base of him, she cupped his balls in her palm.

His back arched as she rolled the heavy, delicate flesh. "Shit!"

Her tummy twisted, her heart thundered, and her nakedness couldn't hide how much his need turned her on.

His fingers relaxed in her hair and she sprawled over him, unashamedly rubbing her throbbing core on his thigh. "You called me a tease." Mikasa laid her breasts against his chest, breaking at her lips with the threat of a kiss. "Do you still believe that?"

She jerked her wrist, stroking the velvety flesh of his erection,

His eyes rolled back, his entire body vibrating.

"I'm proving you wrong." She sat up, her gaze latching onto his hot member. Smiling sweetly, she murmured, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

His eyes stole hers. "There's nothing about this that I want.

Mikasa laughed; it sounded a little crazy. "Who's the liar now, Mr. Smith?"

His hand snaked up to cup her throat, the other captured her hip. His face darkened. "You want the truth? I'll give you the fucking truth." His muscles contracted as he braced himself against her touch. "I want you begging me. I want you so damn hot… you'll let me do anything to you."

His raspy voice tore away her past, throwing her headfirst into sex.

Mikasa squeezed harder, riding his member with her fingers, driving blood to glow in the tip.

He'd gotten what he wanted. By letting her touch him, he'd made her seduce herself. She'd never craved to be filled before. But now… every inch of her felt empty and greedy and needful.

_**He was fucking her mouth. "I want to blow down your throat."**_

The line from the book suddenly popped into her head as if giving her instructions on how to destroy the man glowering into her eyes with a mix of rage and lust.

Fear wrapped around her heart as she looked at the angry erection in her hand. She doubted her jaw would accommodate it, but she'd try. She would try her hardest and give it her all to make him come.

Not to please him. But to ruin him. To prove she could control him as easily as he could control her.

Mikasa moaned as a delicious throb worked its way from her womb. She was hungry for another orgasm. Instead of sucking him, she toyed with the idea of impaling herself on his huge size, wanting so much to chase her own pleasure.

Her eyes couldn't look away from Levi's parted lips. She would've given anything to kiss him. To be devoured the way her body craved.

_You can't_.

She shook her head, dismissing the connection. A kiss was too intimate. A kiss would destroy her.

Broly nuzzled closer, wondering what the hell they were doing, sniffing at the violent war taking place in the beach forest on a checkered blanket.

Levi growled, shoving him away.

In the same movement, he spread his legs, clenched his hands by his sides, and silently gave himself to her.

Her heart leaped, blazing with sunshine and happiness, before plummeting back into the tar pits her life had become.

"Suck me. Fucking suck me," he growled, thrusting his member harder into her hand. The command sent a ripple through her core.

She didn't hesitate.

Bowing over his body, Mikasa straddled his knees and in one swift move, slide his silky, salty steel into her mouth.

He jumped, his entire body going stiff. "Fuck…me." His lips closed shut as his eyes rolled back.

She moaned, adoring the power she wielded.

Her nipples tightened. She stopped looking at him. Closing her eyes, she pictured another time, another place. She pictured her lonely existence in some cornfield enjoying the feel of the sun as it hit her form.

Then she pictured herself naked and spread over the man who had means to kill her, while her head bobbed furiously over his member. She delighted in how dirty and wrong and primal it was.

She preferred it.

Every inch of her screamed for a release. Every molecule thirsted for blood and violence. Her teeth ached to sever Levi's body; horrible images of killing him in the worst pain imaginable consumed her mind. The other part of her wanted to give him the most pleasurable, erotic blowjob he'd ever experienced, with the hope she would smash his walls, dissolve his ice, and melt him into the man she _knew_ was inside.

His hands fisted her hair, grunting low in his chest, he drove into her, forcing himself deeper. "Take it."

Mikasa gagged; spit ran from her lips. She struggled to maintain the furious rhythm he set, but he didn't stop using her.

And more importantly, she didn't falter.

She forced him high. She forced him fast.

She stroked and licked and sucked and swirled until everything roared with pain. Her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, her wrist and her back.

All in the name of winning.

Levi's stomach tensed, his balls tightened, and the musky smell of him shot up her nostrils, drenching her souls in his flavor.

His hands dug harder into her hair, fucking her just as surely as she fucked him. Their weapons were different, but they were dueling hard and fast.

Levi groaned long and low as Mikasa cupped his balls and squeezed.

_I'm winning_.

"_**I'm coming. I'm going to come down your throat."**_ The line from the book burned into her brain; she threw in every last backup energy she had. Her eyes swam, her brain swirled, and the world tipped upside down.

But still she sucked, and in some far off dimension, where sanity no longer existed, she tasted the first splash of cum on her tongue.

Levi cried out, his body tight as his hips drove his erection past Mikasa's gag reflex and emptied himself inside her.

She had no choice but to swallow. Her stomach rolled as his salty release disappeared down her throat. She felt sick. She felt empowered.

He shivered as the last wave of his orgasm finished, a soft groan coming from his part lips.

Despite the distasteful dislike she felt toward him, something bright dazzled in her heart as she sat up. She smiled, victory burning brilliant and sweet.

Levi's gray eyes met hers, wide with shock, pupils black with satisfied pleasure. He breathed hard and fast.

They didn't say a word.

They didn't have to.

They both knew who'd won.

And he was fucking pissed about it.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>**:**

**Hope it was to your liking.**

**And I told you to be prepared… until the next chapter**

**Guest****: I never thought of that. Would they really delete my story because of the explicit scenes? I mean I read other fanfics that was more explicit than my own and it's still there. Hmm *shrugs* let's hope and pray that doesn't happen… (^.^)**

**Frenchie****: I'm glad you love it!**


	7. Two Weeks

**Author's Note****:**

**I'm here. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!**

**I wanted to treat you guys to this gift and I hope you like it.**

**All honesty I was struggling with this chapter. I would start typing then give up to do it all over again lol.**

**Anyway, the reviews I got for the last chapter was BEYOND crazy! I'm glad so many of you guys like it.**

**Well without further ado…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indebted<strong>

**Two Weeks**

FUCK.

_Fuck her. Fuck me. Fuck everything_.

For the first time in his life, Levi felt a stirring inside his frozen-over heart.

Not gratefulness or humaneness or tenderness.

No.

He felt… _undone_.

He should've known then that it was the beginning of the end.

He should've guessed how badly she would ruin him.

But all he could manage was dumbstruck desire.

He stared into the eyes of a worthy opponent.

Levi stared at Mikasa Ackerman with awe.

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Climbing to her wobbly feet, Mikasa ignored Levi and went straight for the saddlebag. Inside, she found a pair of denim shorts, crop top, and flip flops.<p>

The instinct to turn around and make sure she was permitted to dress came sharp and strong. How had he worked his wizardry to make her second- guess her right to dress?

She would put a stop to that nonsense that very instant.

Slipping into the clothing, Mikasa winced as the crop top brushed against her scared back. The pain killers he'd given her hadn't worked their magic just yet.

The second she was dress, she snagged a wax paper-wrapped sandwich from the almost empty bag.

Striding away a little, Mikasa inhaled the sandwich like a ragamuffin or homeless hobo. Food. Glorious food. She'd never been as grateful for something as simple as a sandwich before.

It tasted unbelievably good. Roast chicken, crisp lettuce, and creamy mayo on fresh white bread. She wanted another. Hell, she wanted ten.

"Here." Something landed by her feet. She bent down to pick it up, throwing a look over her shoulder. Levi had stood and buckled his trousers. He ran a hand through his glassy black hair, watching her with a furious expression.

Mikasa looked at the green apple in her hand then inhaled that, too. She didn't care what she looked like. Her body demanded she eat. She indulged it as fast as humanly possible.

But no matter what she chewed, all she could taste was Levi.

The apple core was the only thing left of her piranha-speed eating. It was gone too quickly and still she was starving.

Levi stalked toward her.

Mikasa's muscles moved, retreating from the anger radiating off him.

_Don't move away. It's a sign of weakness._

_Stand up to him. Make him see you_.

Tensing her muscles, she locked her knees, she'd won. If she backed down now, everything she had done would be for nothing.

Here and now… with no other Smiths or Ackermans… it was just them; them in this game where the rules were unknown. The only way to win was to maintain the ground she'd gained.

If he wanted to control her with violence and softly spoken curses, fine. Then she would control him with sex.

The only thing she knew nothing about, but seemed to have a great talent for.

Mikasa's lips twisted at the irony. She had gone from untouched orphan girl to a wicked prisoner.

She only did it to prove a point… to extend her life by however long possible.

_Liar. You're wet._

_You enjoyed giving as much as you enjoyed his tongue between your legs_.

She gritted her teeth.

Levi didn't say a word, just stood there boiling.

Mikasa's body itched with need; she couldn't stop thinking of his mouth on her pussy or the exquisite sensation of exploding into pieces.

She wanted to come again like before. And soon.

Finally, he snapped his fingers. "Come. We're leaving."

Ducking, he scooped up the blanket and bag, before stalking to her and grabbing her wrist. He whistled for Broly to come galloping from the scrubs and dragged her through the beach forest.

At least she had shoes, so twigs were no longer a painful foe. The food she'd eaten sat in her stomach like a gift, spreading its energy, while the clothing granted her dignity.

Her eyes widened.

_I'm… __**satisfied**_.

Somehow, amongst the stress and fears, she'd found a small slither of peacefulness. How long it would last, she didn't know, but even Levi couldn't take it from her.

They didn't walk far. The gentle sniffles of dogs drifted between the branches, followed by a soft huff of a horse.

He murmured to the animal while securing the saddlebag to the pommel.

Mikasa stood silently as Levi untied the foxhounds, patting them in greeting. The dogs couldn't contain their wiggling behinds, excitement sparking between them.

Broly joined his comrades, but he was never far from her side, his intelligent eyes always on hers no matter when she looked at him.

Levi grabbed the reins of his horse, bringing the animal closer. He stopped in front of her. His body had shut down, face impassive. His chilly façade was back in place as if they were total strangers who happened to meet in the forest on some mystical adventure.

_I've tasted you._

_You've tasted me._

They weren't strangers anymore.

"Get on. I don't want you falling over."

Mikasa stepped back. "I've survived running through the forest, climbing trees, and bringing you to an orgasm. I think I can manage walking back to the villa."

"Don't, Ms. Ackerman. Just don't." He ran a hand over his face, his mask slipping just a little, showing the strain around his eyes.

Her heart clenched in joy. She was happy to see him tired. She was happy to see such an egotistical asshole suffer from dealing with the girl who everyone thought was weak.

His gaze found hers. Something passed between them. This wasn't a challenge or threat. This was… softer.

"Get on the horse," Levi ordered, but the unspoken word dangled behind his angry sentence.

_Please_.

She moved forward, eying up the giant beast. The horse swung its head to inspect her, its huge nostrils inhaling her scent.

_Do I smell like your master?_

Even though she'd eaten a sandwich and an apple, Levi's heady flavor still laced Mikasa's tongue, saturating her with his essence.

In some horrible way, she felt as if she'd consumed a part of him… giving him power over her.

_That's not possible. He didn't give you that willingly_.

She'd taken pleasure from him. She'd forced him to give into her, even though his intention all along was to make her repay.

Mikasa couldn't stop her small smile this time.

Levi muttered, "Smugness is not becoming on you, Ms. Ackerman."

"No, but vulnerability is such an appealing result on you, Mr. Smith," she shot back.

His eyes narrowed. In a whiplash, he grabbed her waist and hurled her over his head. "Get on the fucking horse, before I lose my temper."

Not being given a choice, Mikasa grabbed the pommel and swung her leg over the saddle. The horse was a solid mass between her legs, the polished smoothness of the saddle sticking to her bare knees.

Levi grabbed the reins, placed his foot in the stirrup, and swung up behind her. His hard body wedged against hers.

There wasn't enough room for the both of them, but that didn't seem to matter. Digging his heels into the poor creature, they shot forward as his right arm lassoed around her waist, pressing her tight against his chest.

The sunny skies became overflowing with dogs and thundering hooves as he drew her back toward the torturous existence at his villa.

**~o~**

* * *

><p>Again…<p>

Two weeks passed.

Fourteen days where Mikasa didn't see a hint of Levi.

Where'd he'd gone and why was a mystery and she'd like to say she didn't care this time.

But… she'd never been a good liar.

No matter the itch of curiosity, she continued to live and didn't let his disappearance undermine her resolve.

She didn't mope in her room. She formulated her attack plan and executed it.

The first three days were hell. Her back cracked and bled whenever she moved. She stayed confined to her bed with only the ceiling for entertainment and food delivered by softly smiling maids; mainly Krista and Sasha.

Mikasa craved and missed the freedom of conversing with the outside world. Sitting in silence was starting to drive her up a wall, and soon she would start talking to the dead animals on the wall.

By the fourth day, she risked a shower and unwound the new bandages that Levi had placed on her upon her return that morning when she ran away. She unwound it from her back to twist and stare in the mirror.

As much as the pain crippled her, her skin had knitted together and scabbed nicely. The shallower cuts were nothing more than a pink mark. And the deeper wounds were well on the road to recovery.

Mikasa would always bear the scars. A new wardrobe of silver lashes marking her firmly with ancient scandals. However, the body was a miraculous thing… healing itself from crimes of hate and unpayable debts.

_I just hope my soul is curable_.

The hot water had killed to begin with, but slowly she grew used to the pain and washed away the whipping and turbulence Levi had left her with.

On the fifth day, Mikasa dressed in a short floaty black dress that had no elastic or grabby material that would irritate her back and stepped from her room. She had cabin fever, and as much as she tried, she needed a change of scenery.

Drifting down the spiral steps, Mikasa made her way to the kitchen. She jumped whenever she heard the slightest noise. She felt guilty for wondering, even though she'd been told that this was her home. And as much as she wanted to see Levi, to demand better company, she didn't have the strength to fight with him yet.

It was well past breakfast, which was fine because she had hers in bed, and there were no Smith Brotherhood men around.

_Where is everyone?_

The villa had an eerie way of hiding people from view. The huge spaces making it seem as if she were all alone. She might not want to suffer through Levi's company, but his younger brother wasn't blacklisted.

Turning down a new corridor, she found Eld with three men discussing some sort of strategy at the large table in the saloon.

The moment she entered, Eld's golden eyes lit up.

He bounce from his chair and came to offer his hand, tugging her closer to the group of men. "Mikasa. What a pleasant surprise." His gaze went to her back, spinning her around a little to see. The lash marks were on display, having left the bandage off to help with healing. Her dress was a scoop back, permitting her flesh to breathe.

"Ouch. I'd heard he hadn't held back."

"You heard?" Mikasa frowned. "He told you what happened?"

Eld swallowed, running a hand nervously through his hair. "Um, not quite. Anyway, that's beside the point. I'm just glad you're well and on the road to recovery." Grabbing her elbow, he drew her closer to the table of beaming men. "You know Gunther."

She nodded briefly at the brown-haired man who was drunk at the party two weeks back. She then turned to the other two men in the room. One with black hair, light brown eyes and freckles, the other with light ash- brown hair on the sides getting darker around the edges and also light brown eyes. "That's Marco and Jean."

"Happy to meet you, Mikasa," Marco; the man with black hair and freckles, grinned.

Jean, with his light ash-brown hair and broad grin, leaned the small distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Hello, Ms. Ackerman. It's lovely to see you in person, because the stories could never relate."

Waving away the exclusive of her title, she shivered slightly. "Please, call me Mikasa." She couldn't stomach anyone else calling her by her surname and hated that Levi continued to use it. She didn't want to be reminded of the man who'd disappeared without a trace… again.

Eld pulled up an extra chair. "Sit and stay a while. We're just discussing another diamond shipment due in tonight. It will be boring, but we'd be honored if you'd share your opinions."

Mikasa couldn't stop staring at him. How much had Levi told him of making her pay the First Debt? Did he know the battle that waged between his brother and her?

But most importantly, did he remember the kiss that they shared? It was her first real kiss. She never did tell him it was. Would that change how he looked at her? Would he keep his promise and make sure no one will hurt her.

Gunther disappeared as the men fell back into conversation. He returned a few minutes later with a huge basket overflowing with items.

The men laughed, pushing back from the table to give Gunther space to present the basket to her. Mikasa strained forward, very unaware that her raw back would be on display despite her long, unsecured hair hiding some of the evidence.

"What's this?" she asked, eyeing the pink concoction of crepe paper, chocolate bars, sweets, magazines, and an electronic device.

"For you," Eld murmured, moving forward to rummage in the gift basket. "I wanted to come to your room yesterday and give it to you, but… well; Levi has banned anyone from stepping into your quarters."

_Why am I not surprised?_

Hesitantly, she picked the electronic from the basket and turned it on. A stocked library full of romance greeted her.

"Wow," Mikasa murmured. Then she looked at the name given to the device in the top right corner: _Ackerman_. That would have to change straight away.

Eld shrugged, standing tall and running a hand through his hair that was tied in a loose ponytail. "Figured you must be agitated in this house, this will keep you occupied."

And, it did.

For the next five days, Mikasa spent her mornings relaxing in bed with fresh pastries and fruit salad reading about alpha males and swooning heroines, while her afternoons were spent with Eld and the boys in his quarters.

One day in Eld's quarters, she sat with Eld and his friend Gunther. He snagged an oversized book with shabby bindings; he brought it back toward her with a twinkle in his eyes. "I think this might interest you."

Beckoning for her to take a seat, he pulled up an ottoman and sat beside the empty wingback chair.

Quirking his eyebrow, he waited for her to deliberate.

Mikasa couldn't take her eyes off the literature. A large gold lacy pattern "A" engraved the cover with what looked like an oak tree sprouting countless limbs of floras.

"What is it?" she asked, tracing the majestic old-wealth of such a book.

Eld and Gunther grinned. Eld inched closer to open the first page.

"It's your history."

Her heart drummed as his main part burned her left side. Her eyes devoured the beautifully scripted calligraphy.

"Every Ackerman woman who's stayed with us has made notes and shared her journey, along with patterns and fashions created while living with us." He gently flipped a page, where faint sketches decorated along with the signature of one of her ancestors. Notes scribbled about what sort of fabric to source, along with diary-like entries of what life was like living in the nest of Smiths.

Her hands shook. Leaning over, Mikasa couldn't read fast enough.

_Today was a good day. Olga had the chiffon I requested delivered, and I spent the afternoon in her chambers, creating a new crinoline evening gown. She's rude old bat, but when you get to know her…_

The next paragraph had been scribbled out so dark and determined; she had no hope of reading what was written. It continued:

_The passion to create had disappeared. I lived in a void with no urge to sketch or pin or sew. I hate that I've found that passion here of all places, but at least…_

_As much as I do not wish to admit… I'm happy_.

Mikasa's eyes shot up to Eld's. "You're trying to prove that my family was _content_ with their imprisonment?" Her heart froze over at such atrocities. But how could she deny it when it was in black and white?

Was she finding content here as well? She did accept a gift basket from Eld and his brotherhood.

Eld smiled softly. "Happiness comes in many forms: sex, freedom, control. I think everyone has the capacity to find happiness in even the darkest of places."

Grabbing the majority of pages, he flipped them over, revealing unarmed parchment.

Chills scattered down her healing back.

_It's for me._

_It's been waiting for me to fill with my journey_.

"This is yours, Mikasa. If there aren't enough blank pages, we'll have a book binder add more." With gentle fingertips, he tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

She jolted from his touch, her emotions going haywire.

"This is another gift of many more. You'll see."

Her eyes locked with his; a ball lodged in her throat.

Awareness sparked between them; her lips parted as she sucked in a breath. Eld looked at her the exact same way Levi had after their fight in the forest, after he'd blown down her throat, after she'd won. That same awe, same secretive amazement; it now blazed in his brother's gaze.

Words deserted her as she fell into his soul, allowing him to spellbind her; again, despite everything that he was.

Mikasa gasped as his fingers clasped hers, squeezing hard. Dropping his voice to a soft whisper, he said, "Whatever you think of my family, don't let it taint what you think of me." Waving with his free hand, he continued, "These are my quarters. My bedroom is off this saloon. If it ever gets to be too much, if my brother ever goes too far, you're welcome to find sanctuary here."

Bowing his head, energy and connection poured from him. "You're _always_ welcome."

Mikasa's heart launched itself against her ribcage, bruising itself in its urge to flee or perhaps surrender to the perfectly delivered offer of understanding.

She froze as he cupped her chin. Her skin ached as he held her firm. "Now, Mikasa Ackerman, read. Forget us, and spend time with your true family."

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Levi and Petra walked through the villa after coming back from a short vacation in Paris. He left Petra with his brotherhood when she stopped to speak about their thrilling vacation. He walked up the stairs to look for his pet kitten. Opening the door he noticed that her presences had abandoned the room. Closing the door, his body began to seethe with anger. Where had she gone now? He began to hunt through his villa, opening doors into rooms, he never wanted to step foot into ever again. He stalked down corridors he'd long since forgotten about as he never explored that part of the villa.<p>

He bumped into some men from the brotherhood and got caught up in a strategy meeting for the next shipment arriving in three days, but no matter how many bedrooms, bathrooms, and lounges he searched, he found nothing.

_Nothing!_

Had she ran again? Could she be that fucking stupid to try and escape after he'd proven how useless that it was?

Mikasa made him lose sight of everything that was him. Everything that his father, Erwin had created him to be, to be the man he is now. Everything about his life since he was fifteen fucking years old was a carefully designed and executed illusion.

Up till now, he'd survived.

He'd buried the true person he was beneath a man so cold and perfect… even he believed… most of the time.

But every now and again, a hairline fracture would show in his glacier shell.

And his father would notice.

And he would… 'Fix' him

Until he was old enough to fix himself, of course.

Which he'd done only the past two weeks, so why was he having such difficulty now?

The thawing had happened too fast. Normally, Levi could pass a few weeks, sometimes more, before he ever needed to be fixed. But Mikasa Ackerman was the sun upon his ice, turning him into a river that wanted to flow and change and grow. Not freeze and remain forever unmovable.

_You shouldn't be thawing so quickly_.

He agreed with his internal logic. He shouldn't be feeling this type of emotion. He shouldn't be letting his feelings get the better of him.

Breathing hard through his nose, Levi locked his jaw and recited the same thing he did every day, ten times a day, twenty even… all to remind himself of who he was meant to be and hide who he truly was.

His lips moved as he let the words seep silently in his mind.

_I'm a shadow lurking in plain sight._

_A predator in sheep's clothing._

_I prey on the weak with no apology._

_I hide my true temper beneath a veil of decorum._

_I've mastered the art of suave._

_I'm a gentleman. Distinguished, accomplished, and shrewd._

_I'm all of those things, but none of them._

_Rules and laws don't apply to me._

_I'm a rule-breaker, curse-maker, life stealer_.

The minute he'd finished, his hands balled, and the devil's advocate whispered in his ear.

_You're lying. It's a farce_.

Clenching his jaw, Levi forced his heart rate to calm and for the ice to take him hostage. Repeating the mantra, he slowly fell under its hypnosis. His back relaxed, the knots in his muscles unwinding. His sweaty palms went paper dry and cold, while his face turned slack with uncaring.

_Finally_.

The calmness running through his veins was welcome, turning everything cold and controllable in its path.

There was only one course of action to get through, her invasion into his senses and survive her stay with them. He just didn't know if he had the strength to do it.

Shaking away that terrible though, he lurked forward.

The sounds of men talking came and went as he passed more rooms, and scents of fresh baking from the kitchen made his mouth water of hunger. The staff in the kitchen knew how to make people really hungry when they weren't even thinking about it.

Levi almost walked right past her as he moved through the house lost in his thoughts. The sounds of conversation muted his attention, and if it hadn't have been for the strangest sound imaginable, he would've strode right by.

He slammed to a halt outside of his brother's room.

Outside _his_ brother'_s_ room.

The repulsive sound came again.

Laughter.

_Feminine_ laughter.

Mikasa's laughter.

And it wasn't sarcastic or full of contempt… it was light-hearted and relaxed.

The lyrical sound twisted his heart, turning his self-pity into fucking rage. Levi barged into Eld's wing with no knock, no request, and slammed to a halt.

Gunther, Eld, and Mikasa sat in a grouping of wingbacks, smiling and sharing a good old fucking laugh.

What. The. Fuck?

Eld looked up, his mouth spread into a broad smile. "Levi! Welcome back. It's nice of you to join us." His tone was a direct contradiction to his welcome.

Levi narrowed his eyes, trying to understand how his brother… his one ally who knew the truth about him… was antagonizing him to the point of ruining everything. What was his deal?

He stupidly felt betrayed… worse than betrayed… _provoked_.

Mikasa's laugh cutoff as she sat straighter in her chair. Her cheeks were flushed, annoyance at his interruption bright in her dark eyes.

She had the nerve to be annoyed at him? When she _belonged_ to him?

Gunther had the decency to stand. "Eh, I think I better go check on the…" clearing his throat, he moved away from the small group. "Catch you guys later."

With a sideways look at Levi, he disappeared through the door, shutting it behind him.

The moment he'd left, Levi seethed. "Care to explain what's going on?"

Eld stood up. "Calm down and no, I don't. You don't have to understand everything, Levi." Throwing a quick grin at Mikasa, he asked, "Unless you'd care to tell my brother what's so funny?"

Mikasa stared at Levi coldly. A second ticked past, then another, her temper shooting him a cleanly through the chest.

"Well?" Levi's heart pounded, once again shrugging out of the frosty shield in favor of rage.

Finally, she shook her head. "No. I don't think he deserves to know."

Okay… that was just plain rude.

Eld snickered. "Fair enough."

Levi's teeth almost cracked from clenching. Why had he been worried about what he was about to do to her? She made him believe she cared… just a little… about him. She'd sucked him off for Christ's sake. Her body asked him to _fuck_ her. She was attracted to him. He _knew_ that.

Just like he was attracted to her.

So much.

Too much.

He was beyond fucking ready to slam inside her wet heat that day he given her the First Debt and finally show her the truth. That no matter her birth-right or his, they were equals. And he'd never met anyone as challenging or intriguing.

But she'd manipulated him.

She'd used him, not once, but more times that he knew. All along he'd been fighting for the right to gain her trust, only for her to give it to his bloody brother.

Damn woman. Damn Ackerman Whore.

Snapping his fingers, Levi hissed, "You've had your fun. Congratulations on winning once again, Ms. Ackerman." Pointing at the ground by his shoes, He ordered coldly, "Come. It's time. You've wasted my day hiding. Now it's time to get this over with."

Mikasa tilted her chin rudely. "I didn't know we were fighting for something. Why exactly did I win?"

Goddammit.

Ignoring her question, Levi repeated. "Come. Now."

Eld crossed his arms, watching them as if they were his favorite volleyball match.

Mikasa rose gracefully from her seat. In her hands, she held the Ackerman journal, which she stroked respectfully, before transferring it from her lap and onto the chair she'd just vacated. Her actions were stiff, back ramrod straight. "Whatever you believe, I wasn't hiding, Levi. Merely finding friends in the unlikely of places."

Levi froze as she moved toward Eld.

He opened his arms.

She walked into his embrace.

She walked into his _fucking_ embrace.

He couldn't understand.

He _didn't_ want to understand.

S_he prefers him over you, idiot. She can see you're different. She can sense you're screwed up_.

The hug lasted far longer than his tolerance level. Who was he kidding… he _had_ no tolerance level.

Eld was his, and Mikasa was his. They both belonged to him. They had no right to gang up against him.

"Eld…" Levi immediately snapped his lips together. He refused to be weak and ask him what the hell this meant. Instead, he embraced crudeness. "I wouldn't get close to her, brother. Never know where her mouth has been." His tone was a cobra ready to strike.

Eld let Mikasa go, eyeing Levi coldly. "If it's been anywhere on you, then I can guess. But you're forgetting, _brother_, I'm not the only one with sharing issues. Am I?"

Levi's mouth fell open. A pain shot deep inside his heart. In their entire lifetime together, he'd never provoked him that way. He'd never brought up something so painful or the root of his whole issue.

"Fuck you," Levi growled.

Eld's eyes tightened, finally showing some sign of regret. Bastard.

Mikasa looked between them silently, sizzling with energy. No doubt this family drama was hugely amusing to her. He never wanted her to see him like this. What exactly was this? Had Eld finally had enough of being the second best to the first son who wasn't even born into the family, or had he seen something he truly wanted in Mikasa?

Either way, it didn't matter. He couldn't have her. No one could.

"Levi, let's forget it, okay?" Holding his hands up, he added, "Bygones, yeah?"

"Bygones? What the hell are you doing?"

Eld shook his head. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, you have things to do."

"Things like extract another debt from me?" Mikasa snapped.

Levi's attention flew to her, just in time to see her grip Eld's shirt for protection.

His stomach twisted with jealousy.

_That's it._

_I'm fucking done_.

Stalking forward, Levi pulled Mikasa away from Eld and threw her over his shoulder. Eld's mouth fell open. "Um…"

"Don't say another word, _brother_." He transmitted everything he couldn't say with one glare. "Stay out of this. All of it."

Mikasa squealed, hitting his back with her fists. "Put me down, you asshole."

"No chance," he growled. "I'm not letting you go until I have you exactly where I want you."

_Preferably naked with my dick driving between your legs_.

But because he was the perfect son, he would have to save that for another day.

Eld stared at Levi, his eyes waging with an apology and confrontation. If Mikasa wasn't here, Levi had no doubt they'd either pummel each other or have the deepest, longest conversation of their lives. This one incident had brought everything they'd avoided to a head.

Eld and Levi were friends… more then he could say for the rest of the people inside the house; but despite their friendship, there was still a thick rivalry between them. Not just because of Levi having the succession of being the first son and the fact he would inherit everything, but because they'd both been hurt by the same incident in their pasts.

They just dealt with it differently.

He'd played a good game where Mikasa was concerned. A game Levi had never been able to master… the art of wielding kindness. His own kindness came with too many conditions and more pains that he remained cruel. But Eld, he was… better that Levi.

Levi knew the real Eld. And despite his own agony at him wanting Mikasa's attention, he was a good guy.

Silently, Eld raised a finger, pointing it in Levi's face. Mikasa couldn't see him as he mouthed, "I know it's not working. We need to find other methods."

Shit, if he could see, Erwin wouldn't be too far behind.

"Dammit, Levi, put me down." Mikasa hammered on his lower back.

Ignoring her, he shifted her higher over his shoulder and nodded once.

Then he put every worry and thought in the vault deep inside of himself and lashed the chains tight. He had work to do.

Not giving Eld the satisfaction of seeing him upset, Levi spun around and left without a word with his prize slung over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" Mikasa continued to pummel his back with every step.

"I won't put you down until we get there. I've wasted too much time of my life wondering where the hell you were. I'm not going to release you just so you can escape again."

"We've already solved the 'what if I ran game.' I know you'd hunt me down. I wouldn't waste the energy trying to escape."

He grunted. "At least you've learned one thing that's valuable."

"I've learned a lot more than that," she muttered quietly.

His arm squeezed tighter around her. Bloody brother. The minute he had time, he would confront him with all the shit he'd caused.

Swallowing hard, Levi forced himself to slip back into the ice and embrace everything that ought to be.

Levi headed to his study.

His sanctuary.

The one place no one else was permitted to go.

_What are you doing bringing her in here?_

He hadn't thought this through. But he couldn't turn back now.

Poor girl.

She'd changed so much already. A true survivalist. A woman who only wanted to live.

_But you'll die. Just like the rest of them_.

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Unlocking the thick carved door, Levi released Mikasa from over his shoulder and pushed her through the entrance. Once inside, he locked it, letting her drift forward on her own accord. Her eyes moved around the space quickly, expertly going to the exits of bathroom, balcony sash window, and the doorway in which they'd come.<p>

Turning around Mikasa placed her hands on her hips.

"What is it that you want from me?" she asked.

Levi moved towards his desk and pulled open the draw. Her eyes followed his every move. He pulled a thick sheet of paper and slammed it on his desk. Leaving it there, he walked back around his desk. Walking a few feet away from the two, he spoke.

"Sign it," he ordered keeping his back towards her.

"First tell me why did you have to take me away from Eld? We were having meaning less fun. I mean you were the one that left me. You were gone for two weeks without any notice. After taking me back to this hell hole you vanished without telling me anything. You left me recovering alone, with only the staff to keep me company. Remember, you said that you will always be there to patch me up. What happen to that man? Are you afraid of me?" Mikasa walked slowly to his still body.

"Is it because I gave you the greatest orgasm of your life you've decided you didn't want to face me again?" She turned him around to face her. Her eyes searching his own for an answer.

Levi stood silently.

"Don't give me the silent treatment again." Mikasa said through clenched teeth.

His eyes left her eyes and stared at the diamond collar around her neck.

"Sign the document so I can leave." He finally spoke leaning into her.

Mikasa closed her eyes remembering her vow.

_Make him care._

_Make him love me._

_Then destroy him_.

"Kiss me, Levi."

Levi froze, eyes wide.

He tried to stand tall after leaning into her. But she lashed out, grabbing his shirt and keeping him leaning. "Kiss me."

His eyes flared wider, panic filling their depths. "Let me go."

"If we're effectively married with contracts, carefully designed futures, and interlocking pasts, why are we fighting our attraction? Why not give in to it?" Yanking his dress shirt, she forced him to stumble even closer. "We have years together before the end. Years of fucking and taking and pleasure." Licking her lips, she purred, "Why wait?"

Ripping her fingers from his clothing, Levi backed away, aggressiveness and confusion equal bedfellows in his eyes. "Shut up. You're confusing me with my brother. I don't kiss… pets."

Mikasa laughed, unable to hide the mania in her tone. "Someone's jealous." She turned around. "You've wanted to take me in the cellar. Well, I'm not saying no now." Turning around, she sat on his desk. She then spread her thighs, showing her laced underwear that was hidden under her short floral black dress.

Levi's gaze dropped to her covered core, his jaw twitching.

"Kiss me. Take me. Show me you're a man by being the First Smith to claim me." Her stomach rolled with the filth she spoke.

But she'd made a vow; she intended to see it through.

Dropping her head, Mikasa let a curtain of black hair obscure one eye. "Let's draw our battle lines right here, right now. We'll fight. We'll hate each other. But it doesn't mean we have to let family dictate every action we do."

Fire filled her belly. He wanted her. She knew that much. He wouldn't have come all over her back that day or come so hard in her mouth when she gave him pleasure if he didn't. And there was something inside her… some all-knowing part that not everything was as it seemed. Sometimes he was so sure… so resolute and unwavering in the belief of what he said… and other times, it was a lie. A big, fat, obnoxious lie that even he struggled to hide.

Taking his eyes off of her cover heat, he spoke, "I will tell you this. If and when I take you, it will be on my terms. Fucking hard and nasty. I won't kiss you; touch you… because I don't care. I'll just fucking take and you'll wish you hadn't taunted me."

"You'll take me against my will?"

_Liar… you **stopped** before_.

He froze, a cold surface creeping over his features. "Exactly. You begged me to take you. Well, keep begging because I'm not ready to grant you my dick just yet."

She tilted her head. "You'll give in. I'll win."

Levi laughed loudly, the tension dispersing. He looked at her as if she were a wild puppy who he'd been temporarily wary of but now thought was ridiculous. "Back to winning. Always winning with you, Ms. Ackerman."

Mikasa nodded. "If there is no winner or loser, what else is there?"

_Partnership_.

The thought appeared from nowhere. Partnership. She tasted the word, wondering just how likely an alliance could be between this law-bound Smith and herself… his victim.

Could she not only seduce him but use him against his family? She'd thought it before, but it'd been playful, something she said to make herself feel powerful… but what if…

The idea was ridiculous… _but_…

Levi moved, he grabbed her off of his desk. He dragged her towards the door. Unlocking it and swinging it open he placed his palm squarely on her chest and pushing her out the door.

"Stop your silly games, Ms. Ackerman. It's time to rest."

His eyes glinted. "You'll need it for tomorrow."

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Damn her.<p>

Fuck her.

She was worse than his fucking father with her manipulation and cunning.

He needed another session.

For the first time since he'd turn eighteen, he needed help. He wouldn't be able to fix himself on his own. He hated to do it to her. It was the essence of cruel.

But the only person who could help him remember why he couldn't let go of the ice in his veins was his sister.

Mina.

_I'm a Smith. Remember that fucking fact and own it_.

Stalking through the house, Levi tried to find his father. He didn't want to do this. He hated that they used his own flesh and blood this way. But he had no _choice_.

Not if he wanted to remain strong.

Not if he wanted to remain true.

A child was the product of his upbringing. They had certain obligations to live up to, exceptions to obey, and scripts to follow. Heads knew better.

It was time to embrace his life path completely, rather than fight against it.

Levi was done fighting against it.

It was too fucking hard.

Erwin told him it would only bring confusion and pain.

He was right.

Time to stop fighting and become his father's son.

Once and for fucking all…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

**Hope it was to your liking.**

**Tell me what you think… Next Chapter will be intense and VERY EXPLICIT! **

**And again Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Responds:**

**mirror dp:**** Of course I have! That was one of my first every animes I ever watched when I was a kid. Along with Pokemon, Digimon and Sailor Moon…. **

**As for adopting someone else's incomplete story. Umm I don't think anyone would say no. If you're asking me personally well shucks *rubbing back of head* that's an honor.**

**Frenchie****: I won't lie the ideas come to me, and I write them in my notebook so I won't forget. When I'm having a hard time I look at how Winters did it and I go from there. But I'm glad you like it!**

**GumihoInWonderland****: I know this was sadistic and all for you in this chapter but the next chapter will be pretty heart wrenching lol**

**Guest 1****: I will try to upload this on Archive of Our Own… hopefully I can get an account that I can remember lol.**

**Guest 2****: I love Mikasa's hair long too. I'm like Jean all aroused by her hair lol**

**Guest 3****: I'm glad you're sold to this story! **

**Guest 4****: Lol sweet romance would be good, but some dark stories lurk in fanfiction you just have to look really hard lol.**


	8. Kiss Me!

**Author's Notes****:**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**And for the beginning of this year I will be giving you a very long chapter!**

**Also I was told it is RivaMika week and today is the last day… that sucks so as part of the celebration I give you this. Please enjoy!**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT! You've been warned**

**I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITANS OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indebted<strong>

**Kiss Me!**

_What the hell was that?_

_Why did he bring me inside of his study to just kick me out?_

_Was it because I tried to seduce him?_

_Maybe I got him a little riled up therefore he couldn't punish me again…_

_That's a good thing… right?_

Mikasa turned her head around.

She took notice of her surroundings. She didn't really know where she was. The villa was so huge she could not remember which way her and Levi came from. Walking down the corridor to a direction that looked somewhat familiar, she turned down a corner running into a huge door with gold knobs and an exquisite design to it. Curiosity getting the best of her she slowly walked towards the door and pushed it open.

Walking in, she took in a deep breath. She was taken aback by the large shelves that held over a thousand of books.

_Is this their library?_

The huge windows that decorated the walls streamed in the light of the setting sun and orange skies outside.

Walking into the library, Mikasa twirled around smiling. This would become her new sanctuary. Walking towards the first shelf of books, she dragged her fingers against the spines of each book. Stopping at a book of designs, she pulled it from the shelf and opened it. The book seems it had been used a lot over the time it had been there. Flipping the pages she noticed small notes. Narrowing her eyes, she had grasped that the notes were written in her mother's handwriting. Sucking in a deep breath she read the side notes that were next to a picture of a velvet red dress that had a low V-neck and an unusual pattern on the sides. Walking over to couch that was close to the book shelf; Mikasa made herself comfortable and began to read.

Smiling she read about each design her mother planned on doing while she was here. Her mother didn't teach her much about designing, but the little teachings that she did give her she understood what her mother was referring to.

Without noticing, time flew and the setting sunlight that glared out the window was replaced with a small bright light from the moon that stood high in the dark sky. Closing the book, Mikasa's mind drifted towards her tormentor.

The past two weeks had delivered far too many questions where Levi was concerned, and she still had no answers.

But the two main questions that always invaded her mind were:

_Where the hell was Levi?_

_What weapons are best used against ice? A chisel or a candle?_

She did have one scary conclusion, though. As much as she detested Levi's mind games and sick control… she had missed the spark he summoned inside her. She missed the clench when he touched her, and she craved the addictive fear of dueling.

As much as Mikasa enjoyed Eld's company, and as fond as she'd grown of him, she didn't grow wet at the thought of winning him over or dreamed of his lips kissing hers.

"Mikasa!" Speaking of the devil…

She turned around and faced a smiling Eld.

"Eld… hey," giving a small smile.

"Are you okay? Is my brother finish with you already?" he asked.

"I think so…" Smoothing out her dress as she stood she couldn't help but ask Eld a question. "How did you find me?"

Sitting down in a vacant armchair, Eld pointed upward, smiling. "Cameras."

Her heart leapt into her throat. "Of course." That was why she was given free reign. Why no one tried to stop her when she roamed the villa. Everything she did was on show.

She was stupid not to realize it sooner.

Mikasa frowned.

_Was that what Levi had switched off after he'd whipped me? Did he not wish his family to see him come all over my back… to show he had a weakness for me?_

And if so… _why_ didn't he want his family to see? He was only doing what he was told… wasn't he?

"Do you like the library?" Eld asked, craning his neck, trying to catch a glimpse at the open book beside her.

Forcing Levi from her mind, she nodded. "Yes. I love the silence and smell."

He smiled. "Bet you'll like what Levi has to show you then."

_I very much doubt that_.

Mikasa stiffened slightly, hearing Eld talk about his brother. She'd picked up on a strange edge in his tone whenever he mentioned him. And she couldn't understand the dynamic between the two. They cared deeply for each other, that was undeniable… but there was something else, too. Something deeper and more complex than just sibling rivalry.

Hold on.

Her ears pricked. "What does Levi have to show me?

"You mean, he hasn't shown you yet?"

"Shown me what?"

Eld shook his head. "He came to find you and hasn't explained anything?" Dropping his voice, he asked, "Before today, how long has it been since he's come for you?"

Mikasa's forehead furrowed. Shouldn't he know that? Wasn't he aware of to Levi's tortuous inner thoughts?

Dropping her eyes, she said, "I haven't seen him since the First Debt was repaid."

Eld sucked in a breath. Rubbing a hand over his face, he stood quickly. "Look, forget I said anything, I have to go."

He strode from the library in a rustle of leather and denim, mostly likely going in search of his strong-willed brother.

'_Forget I said anything_.' Eld's words repeated inside her head.

She would like to forget everything that'd happened since the Smiths had come for her, but that was an impossibility.

Just like obeying Eld was.

For that moment on, Mikasa couldn't think of anything else.

_What does Levi have to show me?_

_And why hasn't he tormented me when he had the chance?_

**~x~**

* * *

><p>The night sky exploded with a blue and gold firework. It rained through the blackness, dazzling through the skylight of the stable.<p>

Goddammit, they'd started early.

Freedom stomped his hoof against the cobblestone at the explosion. He didn't do well with fireworks… almost bucked him off last year when Levi had gone for a midnight ride, rather than smile and be merry with his brotherhood.

Today was the celebration of another year for the brotherhood.

The joyous occasion of Erwin being one step closer to stepping down and being in a coffin.

It wasn't Levi's fault that he preferred to celebrate for different reasons than his brotherhood making it through another year. They would be basking in toasts, counting the explicit amount of wealth pouring in, and patting themselves on the back for a lifetime well spent.

Meanwhile, Levi would be sulking in the shadows just waiting for his turn to reign.

Was it despicable for a son to wish his father to die so he could inherit everything sooner rather than later, or was it merely a coping mechanism at surviving yet more years under his thumb?

Either way, it no longer mattered.

Levi was thirty next year.

And the fireworks would be bigger, louder, and more extravagant than his father's reign because he would be the new owner of Smithridge and hold all the power. That day had seemed like an eternity away when he was eighteen, but now it was within grasping distance.

_I've almost made it_.

Freedom stomped his metal shoe as another firework detonated. All day the festivities had continued; starting with a hunt for pheasant, which began immediately after breakfast, followed by trout fishing in the ocean. The staff worked furiously and precisely, making sure each element of the magical day was better than the one before.

Another firework boomed over the villa.

Freedom huffed, nudging his velvet nose against his tweed jacket.

"You're greedy tonight," he said, fishing out a handful of oats and handing them to the castrating horse.

In perfect late fall tradition, England had put on a gorgeous day. No wind, no clouds. Endless yellow sunshine drenched the villa, granting perfect conditions for Erwin and his Brotherhood to hunt, fish, gamble and drink all on the front lawn. Gazebos had been erected and the dinner had been a banquet of roast pheasant, grilled trout, and beef stew.

Levi's mind skipped back to watching Mikasa. He'd avoided her the past two weeks and all night the day before.

Two weeks that he needed to screw his head back on fucking straight and stop allowing his stupid emotions to get the better of him.

Yesterday was the first time he let her see him, but since yesterday he hadn't gone close enough to talk.

What could he say? Sorry for whipping you? Sorry for coming on you? Sorry for his fucked-up soul that can only be controlled by a regiment of 'fixing himself'?

There was nothing he could he say and nothing he wanted to explain.

Levi sighed.

Mina had worked her magic, and he was back. He'd found his way into the cold shell that protected him and spent the last week cold, remote, unfeeling.

He was eternally relieved.

The messiness of life no longer affected him, and he trusted himself not to boil over with any aggravation. Even _with_ aggravation, it would take a lot for him to snap. He wasn't just glacial; he was a continent of blizzards and permanent ice.

The moment his brothers, father and he returned from the pheasant shooting, Mikasa had been sitting on the front terrace, sketching. She wore a long pale blue skirt with a slight train that rippled over the black tiles of the patio and cream blouse with ruffled collar and big buttons.

She looked content… centered.

The time apart had a given them both much needed space, and fiery emotion she'd fabricated inside was a distant memory.

He didn't even hate her. He didn't have any drive to torment her, fuck her, or fight in any way. All emotions came from the same place.

That was what he'd forgotten.

Hate and love… they were the same thing. He'd tried to harness only one… hate. He tried to be his father's son, full of mistrust for others, while asserting dominance and fear.

And he'd succeeded for a while.

But with hate comes passion; either for those he loathed or circumstances he couldn't stand. Every spike of emotion permitted more awareness to steal his indifference and make him care.

Caring was his problem.

Caring was what got him into the messes he couldn't repair.

Caring was what would kill him in the end.

But that was fixed now.

Resting his head on Freedom's muscular neck, Levi breathed in the scent of equine and hay. "Suppose I better get it over with."

Just the thought of confronting Mikasa again made his skin itch. He'd shown her too much, and now she thought she understood him. She would _never_ understand him.

_Shit, I didn't understand me_.

Then again, there was nothing left to understand. It was all… gone.

Freedom huffed, searching Levi's pockets for more oats.

Another boom of purple and yellow firework shook the stable walls. The dogs howled in the kennels across the courtyard. Seemed everyone was on edge tonight.

Giving the horse one last handful, Levi left the stables and made his way reluctantly toward the villa.

**~o~**

* * *

><p>Mikasa's black eyes found Levi's the moment he joined the refining men and families of the Brotherhood. Women laced, giggling and tipsy with his family's own brew and vintage. No children ran around; they weren't allowed on the estate, but the atmosphere of happiness scratched painful nails across his skin.<p>

Mikasa never looked away as he was congratulated for being the winner at poker this afternoon and for losing the bet that he could catch more trout than his father.

It took ten minutes to cross the lawn with brothers delaying him and gossiping. Eld was in charge of the large bonfire roaring in the corner, burning off limbs and branches that had been trimmed from the forest closest to the house. Reiner; as was typical for Levi's younger, psychotic brother was nowhere to be seen. And Erwin sat like a kind on a throne, watching the staff set off dangerous fireworks.

The large box of pinwheels, squealers, and sunbursts waited to die in an extravagance of gunpowder and brilliance.

Stopping a few meters from Mikasa, He ignored her and watched the swarm of festivities. He hoped she would stay away.

But of course, that wish went unanswered.

"Hello," Mikasa said, appearing by his side. She still wore the long skirt, and cream blouse with large buttons. Her hair was done, thick and glossy, mirroring the flames from the bonfire. Her cheeks were flushed from being out in the sun all day, but her eyes were clear from intoxication.

"I was beginning to forget what you looked like, but yesterday cleared that up huh?" she provoked when he didn't move or acknowledge.

Looking at her quickly, Levi touched his temple in greeting. Taking a sip of the elderberry and thistle beer that had been a trial brew last year, he deliberately refrained from talking. He wouldn't let her sucker him into another fight.

He would extract the debts, bide his time until all of this was his, then get the final requirement out of the way.

Final requirement?

_Her death, you mean?_

Scowling, Levi took another sip. The concoction actually wasn't too bad. Standing stiff and remote, he stared at nothing, wishing she'd just leave.

Her presence gave no hint of how she felt about him. He couldn't tell if she hated him, desired him, or nursed vengeance deep in her heart.

He expected all of that and more. He expected to be slapped and told to never go near her again. He tensed for a spark on the time bomb of emotions they stood in, just waiting for this crumbling truce to annihilate both of them.

What Mikasa didn't know was, if she struck him, he wouldn't retaliate. He would permit the slap with no spike of a heartbeat or temper and walk away. He would stay his distance until the next debt was ready to be paid.

Because he was done.

He'd found peace, and he didn't want to enter the chaos of fighting with her again. It was too fucking dangerous.

"Where have you been?" she asked, moving closer and watching the staff drive a large firework spike into the ground. They fumbled around trying to set the fuse alight.

He didn't say anything. Just took another sip of his beverage.

The hiss and fizzle of the fuse was the only warning before the firework shot into the sky and rained over them with sparks and thunder.

Mikasa's face lit up with the glowing atoms, dark eyes wide with appreciation.

Once the night sky was no longer polluted by fake sunshine and the cloud of smoke disappeared, Mikasa frowned in his direction. "Are you going to say something?"

Levi shrugged. Why? What was there to say? Nothing of importance and he'd done enough talking. Enough fighting. Enough fucking masturbating over the girl he was destined to kill.

Why was she talking to him? Shouldn't she be avoiding him at all costs?

Levi stilled as Mikasa placed her hand on his forearm. Her feminine heat seeped through his tweed, reminding him of the last time they'd been together and what he'd done.

He stepped sideways, breaking her hold.

"Levi…I…" her voice tugged at the unbeating heart in his chest. He risked a glance at her. Her eyes glowed with onyx intelligence.

"Is this a different kind of torture? You no longer deem me important enough to even talk to?" The hurt in her voice dove under his skin, igniting his blood despite his will.

Locking every muscle, Levi said, "Don't flatter yourself. I have nothing to say, and you have nothing I wish to hear." Turning his attention back to the fireworks, another explosion wracked the atmosphere, peeling into not one but three different sunburst of color.

"You are the most confusing man I've ever met." Irritation twisted her voice.

A small smile twitched his lips. "Thank you. That's the second nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"What was the first?"

_That you don't understand me_.

His secrets were safe as long as he confounded her.

He sipped his beer, deliberately ignoring her.

Masculine laughter suddenly rose as on drunken club member fell face first into the punch bowl. His woman kept slapping him with the ladle as he proceeded to slurp up the spilled alcoholic liquid.

Mikasa smiled, sighing. "I'd like to say I've missed you, but that would be a lie."

Levi's back stiffened, but he forced himself to relax. Good for her.

_I suppose_.

"Seriously? What happened to you? Two weeks ago, you would've jumped down my throat and growled like a demented wildebeest. Now… nothing." Mikasa placed her hands on her hips glaring.

He drained his beer, placing the empty cup on the food-spread table to their right.

She huffed, running her fingers through her hair. "Fine. Keep your freaky silence. I'm sure Eld would love to talk to me."

Gathering the front of her skirt, she pressed away.

Eld.

Images of her spending so much time with him bombarded Levi. Despite the success of the conditioning session he'd had with Mina, he couldn't seem to stop himself from watching the footage of Mikasa drifting around the villa and laughing with his brother.

They were close.

She didn't trust him… the look of wariness never fully left her face… but she tolerated and enjoyed his company.

_Unlike mine_.

She accepted his gifts without suspicion, and never tried to irritate him to the point of showing his true self.

Why did she accept Eld's friendship yet go out of her way to rip him to shreds?

Levi clenched his teeth. Stupid question. The answer was plain and simple. He was her tormentor, Eld was her savior. That was how this was orchestrated. He should be happy it was working so flawlessly.

Plus, she was drawn to him because Eld was her first real kiss.

His hands curled. She'd let Eld waltz into her life, because he was her first real romantic encounter. She might even believe he was ultimately on her side.

Silly, silly Ackerman.

She hadn't asked him outright yet. He knew that for a fact. Everything would change when she did.

Levi stood frozen as Mikasa crossed the small distance across the lawn toward Eld. He reclined in a deck chair, a cigar dangling from his fingers, his shirt open and showing his muscular stomach. Eld had always been stronger than him; more brawn than brains, but he'd also never used it against him unless it was in play.

Now, though, he played a dangerous game, deliberately drawing Mikasa away from him,

Levi's teeth clenched as Eld opened his arms and Mikasa balanced on the arm of his deckchair. He said something to her, and she giggled.

His stomach stirred; elderberry and thistle flavored to bile crawled up his throat.

Every second he stood and witnessed the friendship that's blossomed between his captive and brother sent his gut convulsing.

Every moment he watched, his ice steamed until he flowed with smoke.

He didn't give himself permission to stomp across the garden

He didn't even notice he'd gone from standing to stalking.

And he definitely didn't permit his body to bend and grab her wrist.

But that was what he did.

Somehow, he'd gone from standing to yanking Mikasa Ackerman from his brother's embrace and dragging her like a hunted deer toward the villa.

"Hey!" Mikasa dragged her nails over his wrist. It didn't do any good. Pain was another emotion he'd managed to shut off. "Let me go."

"No," he muttered. "There's something I need to show you." The party was left behind, and Eld had the sense of mind to stay where the fuck he was.

No one intervened or glanced their way as he dragged her closer to the villa. Once they entered the huge villa, he let her wrist go and moved behind her to splay a guiding hand on her lower back. She stiffened but didn't shy away. Silently, he pushed her down the corridor.

_What are you doing? _

This was important.

_You agreed you wouldn't go through with it_.

That was before his brother stepped over the line.

Fuck trying to keep himself removed.

Mikasa was his, and she would never be permitted to forget it.

At the time, he'd drafted it purely to keep himself busy while staying his distance. But he thought and he always knew in his heart he would make her sign.

After all, it would ensure Mikasa would stay his, even if she fell for his brother. Even if Eld won.

A binding agreement.

Something that trumped even the Debt Inheritance.

An agreement his father wound break if he even found out.

**~o~**

* * *

><p>Back in his study, Levi pushed her in and locked the door. He refused to let her try and seduce him again. He was going to make her sign the agreement despite everything.<p>

The same thing she had done just yesterday when she entered her, Mikasa darted her eyes to all phantom exits.

Levi search for the cold smugness drilled into him by his father. He was supposed to enjoy this… to love the hunt and dispatching of Ackermans.

It was a family hobby. A trade passed down, linking their forefathers and ensuring their lineage had common ground.

So why did the thought of beheading her twist his gut?

Why did the very idea of watching her fuck his brother churn his heart in a blender?

His entire body protested at the thought of an ax detaching her long black hair, slicing through the vulnerable cord of muscle, shutting her dark eyes forever.

His member twitched as she spun to face him, her hands flying to her hips. She seemed out of place in the round room with its six windows, lavish Chinese sewn carpet, and treasure trove of small lead figurines from Indian and Cowboy child play-sets

The wealth of history and financial value of the things in his room would make museums weep.

"What are we doing here again?"

Levi stalked to his desk. Unlocking a secret drawer beneath the jumble of writing materials, he pulled forth a drafted document that no one else knew about but him. There were no cameras in this room. No one spying on what he was about to do.

_Just us_.

Only they could know what they'd done

"Come here," he said, snapping his fingers.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. "You do that often."

"Do what?"

She snapped her fingers. "Summon me like your pet; like your dogs."

Levi placed both hands flat on the desk. "You _are_ my pet. I thought we'd discussed that."

She stomped forward, a challenge of bright temper in the plain world of his study.

Her sandaled feet padded on the thick carpet, planting herself in front of his desk. Her head tilted, long hair cascading over her shoulder, completely free and glossy as the midnight sky. "Funny, I thought we'd established I was something more."

Levi's back stiffened. "Since when?"

Her lips stretched, baring her teeth in an evil little grin. "Since I made you come. Since you showed me you were human. Since you ran from me for the past two weeks, all because you're not dealing with whatever is going on between us."

She moved closer.

He stood ramrod straight, clenching every muscle against her advance.

"Tell me, Levi Smith. Would a _pet_ be able to suck you? Would a _pet_ swallow your cum? Would a _pet pleasure _you?" Her voice dropped to a seduction. "Would a pet admit to missing its owner, because it'd become addicted to the desire it felt in its master's presence?"

His mind exploded.

Levi swallowed hard, hating the swirl of lust and temper that had no right to build. He'd barricaded emotions from his life, so why did the mere hint of an argument with Mikasa completely undo everything he'd tried so hard to fix?

He couldn't breathe.

Needing a distraction, he pulled out a picture and held it up.

Instantly, her mouth fell open. "What is that?"

"Evidence of your vulnerability." The picture showed the closeness of Eld and herself. As much as it irritated him, he had to show her he always has his eyes on her. He couldn't help but chuckle. The picture showed Eld bringing the best out of Mikasa. And he brought out the fucking worst.

Levi shook his head, unable to stop the chuckle breaking through his lips. Why hadn't he seen it? Why hadn't he understood it before now? He was a fucking idiot.

Mikasa crossed her arms, glaring pure death. "Are you done laughing at my personal life?"

He stopped chuckling, embracing the situation once again. "What makes you think I'm laughing _at_ you, Ms. Ackerman?"

The moment he spoke her name, the fight, and the intoxicating addictive need to battle with her broke free from the prison he held on the inside.

Goddammit, it seemed the only time he could be free was to stay away from her. But the only time he was alive was to provoke and drink in her kitten-like wrath like an elixir of life.

_Fuck, I'm screwed_.

For the first time, Levi acknowledged it. Not with hatred or fear or frustration; just accepted that Mikasa Ackerman was a force he couldn't control, and as much as he would like to deny it, she had a power over him.

Mina had seen it.

That was what his sister meant.

But he'd been too much of an asshole to listen.

_Tomorrow, you're going back to your sister and talking this through_.

Levi needed answers. And she was the only one who he trusted enough to give him unbiased, pure direction. They were the black sheep of the Smith family both being adopted, and for that one reason, they'd become close. Eld was his best friend… until recently, of course… but his sister was his rescuer.

Not that his father knew, or even his grandmother, who kept Mina far away from the men and their contamination.

No one knew the bond his sister and he shared.

Just like no one knew the bond Mikasa and he shared.

Both were secret.

And both meant more to him than any other relationship he'd ever had.

_Shit_.

Running a hand through his hair, he placed the picture on the desk.

Mikasa never took her gaze off the picture. "You seem to laugh at everything I do, so it's only rational to think my personal time entertains you to no end."

Levi had to do what he came in here to do before he lost all focus again and allow Mikasa to drag forth everything he'd worked so hard to swallow.

He murmured, "You're tempting destruction, Ms. Ackerman." His breathing turned shallow as he moved around the desk and captured the ends of her long hair, twirling them around his fingertips.

There was something about her hair. Something that called to the uncontrollable part of him that wanted the strands on his member as she sucked him, or better yet, stuck to his sweaty chest after he'd come deep inside of her.

Those fantasies had not helped clear his head. The past two weeks, they'd only gotten worse. And he refused to fucking service himself. However, he couldn't stomach the thought of calling in a substitute… Petra.

Just like he had Mikasa's hair wrapped around his little finger, she had him wrapped around hers.

"Mikasa. My name is _Mikasa_. You might as well call me that, seeing as I've had your dick in my mouth and your tongue between my legs. Nothing like tasting each other to be on a first-name basis, huh, _Levi?_"

Levi tugged her hair. "Quiet."

"No chance."

His eyes widened. Who was this woman? Taunting him, poking him while her body trembled with anger. It was almost as if she _wanted_ him to explode. To hurt her. To retaliate.

_Maybe she does?_

Perhaps she felt the same way he did… a connection in their arguments, a freedom to give into the overwhelming emotions that didn't need to make sense when in the heat of a fight.

How did he think he could maintain this persona he'd created? This smooth sophistication that he'd successfully worn for so many years?

His time was up.

And it would remain up until Mikasa was gone.

Levi swallowed hard at the thought of her disappearing.

His eyes fell on the diamond collar. "I could make you, but I think you'd just like it."

As long as the collar remained around her neck she was alive. As long as the diamonds sparkled and drenched her in rainbows, she would be there to torment him.

And day by day, she would make him weaker.

And weaker.

Until one day, he could lose it all.

_It can't happen_.

But what could he do to prevent it?

_Make her hate you. Make her despise you_.

Then it would be against his will, even if he suddenly wanted a change of heart.

"Everything you do to me I hate," she hissed.

Crowding her against the desk, he murmured. "Everything?" His eyes fell to her lips. What he wouldn't give to just fucking kiss her. He'd wanted to kiss her for weeks.

Her mouth parted, breath turning soft and quick. "Yes, everything."

Rage swirled in the room, heating the space. "You seem to enjoy the anticipation of me kissing you."

She snorted. "Don't flatter yourself."

Capturing her chin, Levi dug his fingers into her cheeks. "If I kiss you right now, you'd let me do whatever the hell I wanted."

She struggled, eyes sparkling with black fierceness. "Kiss me and I'll bite you."

He wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of their fight, but fuck if it didn't make him feel more alive than he had in two weeks.

He couldn't let it continue, though.

_It has to stop_.

Letting her chin go, Levi slapped her.

A puff of surprise and pain escaped her lips.

The ring in his palm reminded him of the man he'd been groomed to be, and he threw himself headfirst into it. The bright flush on her cheek as her face snapped sideways begged him to lick her.

So, he did.

Dragging her close, he lapped his tongue over her hot, punished flesh, whispering, "You would like me too much if I gave you into your provoking, Ms. Ackerman. I warned you before… if you insist on playing this game, you won't win."

She breathed hard. "Funny, I thought the score was pretty even."

He pressed his cold lips against her smarting cheek. "Funny, I thought you lost the day you were born."

She sucked in a breath, her dark eyes swimming with tears.

Strike for him.

He'd won that argument, so why did his stomach feel like fucking lead?

Letting her go, he grabbed the newly drafted contract from the desk and shoved it in her face. "You agreed to this. Sign it."

Her mouth popped wide, taking in the freshly inked document. He'd spent many nights carefully penning it in the way of his family's custom with quill and ink, rather than computer and printer. It wasn't perfect, but it was binding, and that was all that fucking mattered.

Grabbing the same swan feather he'd used to scratch out the paperwork, he stole Mikasa's hand and hooked her fingers around the quill.

"What is this?"

"The agreement owed from your disastrous attempt at running." Tapping the page, he said, "Sign it."

"I'm not signing anything until I've read it." Her gaze glowed black, her cheek still pink from his slap.

Taking a step back, Levi widened his hands, presenting the contract. "By all means, Ms. Ackerman. Read away."

She scowled, her hands shaking as she snatched it from his grip.

Her lips parted as she read.

He didn't need to see it to know what it said. It was ingrained on his soul.

_Date: 1__st__ November 2014_

_Levi Smith, first son of Erwin Smith, and Mikasa Ackerman, firstborn daughter of Ami Ackerman, hereby solemnly swear this is a law-abiding and incontestable contract._

_Mikasa Ackerman revokes all ownership of her freewill, thoughts, and body and grants them into the sole custody of Levi Smith. As per the agreement made that evening of the 14__th__ of October when Mikasa Ackerman stated before her repayment of the First Debt exchanging her freedom._

_The precious incontestable document named the Debt Inheritance falls into second right of claimant and will remain void as long as this new agreement is in effect._

_After stating to Levi Smith that she will no longer fight against him, also stating that he is allowed to say and shall do what ever he desires makes this agreement complete and binding._

_As of the 15__th__ of October, both Mikasa Ackerman and Levi Smith promise neither circumstance, nor change of heart will alter this vow._

_In sickness and in health._

_Two houses._

_One contract._

Levi already signed, taking up half the page below.

Mikasa looked up, completely horrified. "You can't be serious. You… you…"

He tensed. "Careful what you say. Think about how painful it will be for you if you insult my mental health again."

She swallowed back the words dying to vomit from her mouth. "I'm not signing this, you bastard."

He tilted his head. "Bastard? Interesting choice of words."

"Don't like that one? How about fucking asshole? Murderer? Rapist?"

Levi slapped her again, reveling in the equal burn they shared.

Pain to deliver pain. Pleasure to deliver pleasure.

Funny how the two were connected.

"I'll accept 'bastard' and 'asshole' but under no circumstances will I accept 'rapist.' Have I tried to take you? Have I force you? And, I'm no murderer."

Her eyes glittered, fingers rubbing her cheek. "Are you purposely blocking out what happened after the First Debt was repaid, or are you that much of a lunatic to remember only the things convenient to you?"

_Lunatic_.

Levi ran a hand infinitely slowly through his hair. He had full grounds to punish her. He'd warned her time and time again.

"Tell me, Levi, you say you're not a murderer… yet. But it will be you who delivers the killing blow, won't it? You admitted as much in the past. Unless you're too chicken and make your father do it. Or even maybe poor Eld. Will he kill me? Is he the bigger man than you? To kill off the family pet when it's no longer wanted?"

His jaw ached from clenching so hard. "You really want to know?"

"You've already guessed the truth.

The thought blazed bright, almost as bright as her cheek.

"No need, I already know. What will you use? A butcher's block? A sharp blade or dull?" The strength and fight in her voice suddenly dissolved into sobs. "How will you live with yourself when my blood pours over your perfect shoes?"

The room shattered with sadness; the walls crushed them with dreadful futures.

With a horrified wail, she curled into herself, holding her stomach as if her very soul tried to claw its way out. "Tell me, Levi, if I only have a limited amount of time left, why go through the charade of making me sign this?" She shook the parchment in front of his face. "What is this anyway? Does it have a name? Ackerman Vexation, perhaps?"

Her sanity quickly unraveled with every syllable.

Levi stood stiff, frantically clutching at his beloved ice. But in that moment, he felt her pain. He tasted her tears. He lived her grief.

His hands balled. The title he'd given if had been dismissive at the time, but now he could see it could shatter her.

_Don't say it_.

The air in the office turned motionless, waiting for him to speak.

Finally, he admitted, "Sacramental Pledge."

She half-crackled, half- giggled, before everything seemed to fold in and crush her. "You made this our vows? Sacramental, holy matrimony _vows_?"

Before he could answer, she shook her head and collapsed to her knees before him. Rocking, hot tears splashed on the contract, mixing with ink and staining it with large swirls of black.

She was the one who gave him the idea. After all, they _were_ technically married. Groomed for one another, destined to drive each other to insanity. This was their fate. Their motherfucking _destiny_.

Her laughs intermingled with sobs. The sound was utterly heart-crushing. He locked his body from moving as she curled tighter on the floor.

"This is real. This… it's not a nightmare. _This is_ _real!_"

Tears rivered from her eyes, tracking faster and faster as her breath caught and she choked. She choked and sobbed and choked again. "It's not fair. I w…want to go h…ome."

He'd never see anyone come apart so completely.

This wasn't just about the deed. This was about everything she hadn't let herself feel. She hadn't let go of her past. She hadn't faced the reality that this was her future, and there would be no going back… no matter how much she though it was possible.

Was this how she'd survived, by pretending it wasn't real, that everything would somehow disappear?

Everything crested and penetrated, shaking her frame with grief.

Levi stood over her, hating to see such weakness. Despising that he'd driven her to break. But at the same time, he stood protective over her vulnerability, standing guard making sure she had the peace in which to purge.

In a way, he knew exactly how she felt. They were both chained to a future they didn't want, and there was no way out… for either of them.

He didn't touch her. He didn't torment her.

He let her spew her worries and cleanse herself.

He just let her cry.

As each droplet splashed onto the carpet, Levi found himself growing fucking jealous. He was jealous that finding a release was so easy for her. So easy to come undone, knowing she'd have the power to stitch herself together again.

Half an hour passed, or maybe it was only ten minutes, but slowly Mikasa's tears stopped, and her wracking frame fell into a deep, eternal silence.

The night was entirely tainted. He had no drive to make her sign anymore or to wage war. And he definitely had no more energy to be cruel.

There was no need. He didn't have to break her… not after she'd broken herself.

Levi sighed heavily. "Get up."

Slowly, quietly, and obediently, she climbed to her feet. She stood swaying, white as a fucking ghost. In her hands, she still clutched the quill and parchment having drenched it in her tears.

Without a word, she placed the soggy document onto the desk, dipped the swan feather into the ink well, and signed her name.

His stomach leaped in the wrong direction. He should've been happy, but instead his joy was filthy oil, corrupting his insides.

Avoiding eye contact, she whispered. "I want to go back to my room. If you have any soul inside you, Levi, you will do this one thing for me."

His heart squeezed, cracking its glacier frost, melting drop by drop.

His hands itched to touch her, to grant support… comfort.

_She hates you, you asshole_.

There was no way she would want to be touched. Especially by him.

The least he could do was release her.

With inconsiderable slowness, he turned to the desk and retrieved the photo. "Here." He placed it into her lax hand.

She didn't even acknowledge him.

With nothing else to say, Levi guided her back to her room.

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Mikasa swiped at the salt on her cheeks. Her heart hung heavy like a scorched piece of meat. Last night was a distant memory, rather foggy and blurred. She remembered the fireworks, she recalled the relaxed day of reading and helping the staff set up the garden buffet, but she struggled to remember what happened in Levi's office.<p>

All she knew was she had finally snapped.

The cry she'd had after repaying the First Debt was nothing to how undone she'd become.

She should care that Levi had seen her at her absolute weakest, but she couldn't get up the energy. She felt strangely aloof, removed from everything.

_He let you cry_.

He didn't torment her or make it worse by delivering yet more horror. He'd stood like an ice statue, completely unyielding, and not melting at all, towering over her while she wept into his carpet.

But in the arctic silence, there'd been something… something different.

His silence had throbbed with regret… of understanding and even mutual anguish.

The moon and stars had given way to another stunning day, miraculously cancelling the horrible ending to a nice party.

The best thing? She'd slept like the dead after Levi had left her alone. The cry had drained her of everything, leaving her with a thick headache that sent her slamming into unconsciousness.

Shaking her head she turned to the animals that stared down at her at the wall. She had gone from a secluded orphan never having the chance to say goodbye to all of her parents; both birth and adoptive and her brother Eren, to being torn in three directions. As much as she wanted to deny it, she had feelings for Eld. He'd been a bastard to her in the beginning because of the most humiliating brunch she had to partake in, but he'd granted her the strength to stand up again when she was alone.

She still hadn't gotten up the guts to tell him about her first kiss and how he felt in return, but sometimes she'd catch him watching her with secrets in his eyes.

Mikasa didn't care that it might all be a ruse to get inside of her head. She didn't care if she was nothing more than a string-puppet being told what to think and who to trust. She had to forget about all that and follow her heart… because, ultimately, that was the only thing that might save her.

Then, of course, there was Levi. He confused her, perplexed her, and completely befuddled her. One minute she would gladly pour gasoline over his wintry shell and see if she could burn him into the person she saw rare glimpses of, the next he did things like last night and ruined all the softness she had for him.

How could she understand someone who didn't even understand himself?

_You can't talk. One second you're trying to seduce him, the next you're trying to make him bleed_.

They were as bad as each other.

What happened when Levi tugged her away? Why hadn't Eld pull her back when Levi pulled away from him?

Perhaps Levi showed the new contract to Eld, rubbed it in his face that no matter how Eld felt about her, he could never have her?

_Ugh_.

The headache from last night came back with a heavy cloud.

Mikasa settled deeper into the pillows. The diamond collar bruised her neck, throbbing with heat; it wasn't exactly comfortable to sleep in.

Her mind skipped back to the day she'd arrived. To the force of birth control, the welcome brunch, the so called suicide attempt, from the night in the beach forest, and the strange degrading encounters with Levi. How was it the Smiths had everything, yet everyone seemed to be hiding the truth? Levi was hiding, Eld was hiding, Reiner had disappeared… the little creep… and Erwin walked around with an air of mystique.

There was so much beneath the surface that no one dared discuss.

And, if she was honest, they'd transformed her into the same kind of creature. She had transformed to someone who had evolved from a single dimension and now lived with so many avenues of personalities.

Mikasa was a cheerful and outgoing when she was with her parents, but after watching them murdered by a group of men, she shut down and withdrew from the world around her. She was still the quiet girl that lived with the Yeagers, but she was also the woman who liked being tormented, who thrived on a fight, and who thirsted for sex.

And that confused her even more, because she wanted sex with _Levi_, not Eld.

_What does that mean?_

Levi had made her come totally and spectacularly in front of witnesses. He'd manipulated her… given her a reward. It was both sick and… sweet.

_No, never sweet, Mikasa._

_Yes, sweet_.

Beneath the mask, he was so many things, and sweet _was_ one of them.

Her mind swarmed with images of sleeping with Eld, but try as she might, all she could see was Levi. All she could feel was Levi. All she wanted was Levi.

_Shit_.

But there were too many differences between the two. Another difference between the Smith brothers was one would kiss her, and one went out of his way to avoid it. One would adore her until the day of her death, and one would probably dance upon her grave because it meant his obligations were complete.

Mikasa's heart crumbled into dust.

She couldn't… she couldn't do this anymore. She turned and slammed her head into her pillow.

She didn't care anymore.

All she cared about was nursing the cyclonic pain inside of her.

And trying to forget all about Levi fucking Smith.

**~o~**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mikasa was showered and clothed in a black maxi dress with a sequined orchid on the chest and purple ballet slippers.<p>

She needed some space and planned to go for a walk around the villa. She still hadn't thought of the sexual thoughts that had invaded her mind the day before.

She didn't care.

It was therapeutic.

Sitting on the end of her bed, she quickly braided her hair and draped the rope over her shoulder.

Her head wrenched up as the door to her room slammed open.

"What the…"

Levi stood breathing hard in the doorway. Her cold-hearted nemesis wore black jeans and a grey t-shirt. Seriously, didn't he own any other colors?

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was gravel and granite and ice.

She stood up, planting her hands on her hips. "Good morning to you, too. If you must know, _master_, it's time for my morning walk. I'm a good little pet, you see. Making sure I have my daily exercise."

Mikasa knew she played with fire, or ice as the case might be, but she really didn't give a damn.

The previous night in his office had broken something inside of her.

She couldn't decipher her panic last night when she thought of the kisses between brothers. Her sudden terror hadn't made sense, but now it did.

If she let herself fall into Eld's trap of kindness, she would lose everything she'd fought to gain. And she wasn't willing to give that up. She was selfish and she liked this new Mikasa. And if that meant she had to keep her distance from kind-hearted people and only surround herself with bastards, then so be it.

Levi would be the only one permitted to spike her heart and draw unwilling wetness. No one else.

"Careful, Ms. Ackerman," Levi murmured. Stalking into the room, he kicked the door closed behind him.

His presence was a challenge, and she was prepared to meet it. Crossing the small distance between them, they met in the middle of the carpet; every muscle tense and ready to fight.

His nostrils flared, gray eyes digging deeply into her black eyes. "I thought you'd be hiding under your bed after your catastrophe in my office."

Mikasa shrugged. "Everyone has a limit, and I crossed mine. Unluckily for you, my limit has now increased, so don't expect me to break again anytime soon." She smiled, thinking of her reply. Levi would be no different.

She was prepared to unplug him, just like she'd unplugged her past self.

Taking another step, her fingertips landed on his chest, dipping coyly to his belt. His eyes flared, but he held his ground. "Thank you for pushing me, Levi. Without you, I would still be terrified. But now I feel surprisingly… calm."

A calm where she'd stopped worrying over the future. A calm where she was just as unstable and just as unbalanced as the rest of the Smiths were.

"I can't keep up with you." His voice was dark with a trace of anger. He angled his head, his short black hair catching the morning sun glinting through the window. "You've predicted me again, Ms. Ackerman, and once again, I don't like it." He leaned forward, his lips close to hers. "I'm beginning to wonder if everything I know about you is a lie."

Mikasa stood firm. "You don't know a thing about me."

_Why does this conversation sound familiar like the one she had before when she was younger living with the Yeagers?_

He chuckled. "We Smiths have our ways. I know more than you think."

His mysterious comment didn't derail her. He knew everything about her that she'd meant for a perfect stranger.

She stared harder, trying to uncover his many, many layers. But it was pointless… like staring into a black lake with no reflection other than herself.

"Come. It's time for Gemstone and breakfast." He smiled coldly. "I have no doubt you'll be starving after your… what was that? Would you prefer the word _breakdown_ or _hysterics_?"

Mikasa straightened her shoulders. "Neither."

"You have to pick one."

"No, I don't. If you want me to define it, I'll call it my way of saying goodbye."

He jerked. "Goodbye?"" His knuckles went white as his hands clenched into fists. "To whom?"

Her eyes tightened, trying to read him. He played the perfect part. If he knew about Eld's feelings, he hid his deception so well… too well. The perfect liar.

"To my past, to who I used to be, to a friend called Eren."

The reaction was restrained.

The small intake of breath. The slight whitening of his face. The invisible flinch of his muscles.

Then it was gone, hidden beneath the snowy exterior he held so well. "Ah yes, the idiot adoptive brother of yours. The same idiot who just can't seem to stop…" Mikasa's eyes widen. Before she could respond he moved quickly, grabbing her elbow, and dragging her toward the door. "Well, I'm glad you said your goodbyes. Nothing worse than dying with unfinished business." His smile sent storm-force winds howling through her suddenly torn-open chest.

She slammed to a halt. "You can't help yourself can you?"

He paused, forehead furrowed.

"You just have to be so damn cruel."

He sighed dramatically, backing her away from the door and toward the center of the room again. "I'm not cruel."

Mikasa laughed. "Says the heartless human who probably doesn't have a reflection when he stares in the mirror."

He took another threatening step. She took one too. Backing away from him, waltzing slowly around the room as a hunter and prey.

"You're saying I'm soulless?"

She nodded. "Completely soulless."

He smirked. "Okay, try me. Ask me to do something. Make me prove to you that I have a soul."

Mikasa frowned. "Like what?"

He took another step, pressing her closer to the bed. The anger throbbing around him switched to sexual interest. Her breathing picked up as his grey eyes darkened. "You're the one who needs proof, Ms. Ackerman. You make the choice."

What could she make him do?

What would prove he had a heart and her determination to seduce him would actually work?

_I know_.

The one thing that seemed to be the epicenter of whatever she was trying to do.

Mikasa stopped retreating, locking her knees to prevent herself from losing confidence and running. "I have something. A test. It will prove you're not the monster I think you are."

He came closer, a slow smile spreading his lips. "Go on."

She balled her hands, taking a deep breath. The cliff opened wide. She took a leap of faith and leapt. "Kiss me."

The oxygen in the room disappeared. Her heart erupted into flurries.

Levi froze. "Excuse me?"

Standing tall, she said, "You've come so close to kissing me. In the forest, when you made me pay the First Debt, even in your office. I'm done with your teasing, Levi. I'm done with you pulling away whenever things get interesting. I want to know why."

Levi's hands clenched by his sides. "And you think a stupid kiss will prove…what will it prove?"

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. "That you're not as cold as you think you are. That you do care… care enough to be affected by kissing your arch enemy."

Levi laughed, but it was laced with uncertainty and… was that fear? "I'm not kissing you to prove such a ridiculous point."

She widened her hands, mocking him. "You said you'd do anything I asked."

He chuckled softly. "I said something worthwhile."

"Kissing me isn't worthwhile?"

His gaze latched onto hers. A second ticked past. Another.

Then he lost his icy shell. "What the fuck do you want from me, Mikasa?"

Her heart stopped.

Mikasa.

He'd called her _Mikasa_.

She'd won. She'd somehow made him say her name.

Her heart winged just as surely as her core flickered with desire.

_Say it again_.

_Let me hear the bliss of winning_.

Levi's eyes widened, noticing his slip, then furious temper etched his face. He stormed forward, threading his fingers around her throat. To smooth edges of his control were now sharp with temper.

Mikasa backed up until the bed stopped her escape. Levi followed, his fingers tightening around her neck. "Tell me, goddammit. What the fuck are you trying to do?"

Her heart hurt at the unreadable expression in his gaze. He hid himself so well. The brief flashes of truth she'd seen glowed didn't add up. She was fishing for something that didn't exist.

_It does exist. Keep pushing_.

Her eyes were heavy, body pulsing with rapidly building lust. "I just want…"

There was no point to this argument. It was over before it began.

"I need…"

_To know you are capable of caring, just a little._

_For you to want me, just a little._

_For you to find something inside me that prevents you from killing me_.

It was like wishing for an angel to fly in and whisk her away. She wouldn't get anything she wished for. Whatever she felt for Levi was misplaced, ill-advised, and false. She'd see him hunt her. She'd seen his cold enjoyment of talking about taking her life. Everything else that she thought she'd seen had been a lie.

He breathed heard, his scent of spring and fabric softener surrounding her.

Her hands flew up to hold his, trying to pry his fingers off. "Just…forget it. Let me go. Forget I was stupid enough to say anything."

Levi dropped his hands, pacing away. "Forget it? You're the one bringing it up. Time and time again, you bring it up. I'm fucking sick of you asking me to kiss you." Dragging a hand through his hair, he added, "_You're_ the one ruining the agreement between us."

"What agreement?"

"The debts, Ms. Ackerman. That's all we're meant to do. I don't care about your wellbeing or emotional satisfaction. Sex between us is meant to be punishment, yet you keep making it seem like a reward. A fucking delicious reward."

His jaw clenched at another slip, his feature blackening. "You ruined a straight-forward obligation by trying to fucking kiss me in the office! This is your entire fault. If you'd just been fucking petrified of me, then this would've been easy!"

Mikasa's head shot up. Levi was close to losing it. His expression between plagued with curses.

"_Easy_? You think this would've been _easy_? None of this would've been easy, Levi… for either of us. Even if I'd been crying in the corner every time you came to harass ne, it wouldn't have been better. It would've been _different_."

Levi exploded. "It would've been better than me fighting a fucking battle every damn day with how much I want to fuck you!"

Mikasa's heart leaped, nipples perking with the tormented need in his voice.

"Don't you think I have the same problem? How can I live with the knowledge that I hate you, that you're my future killer, yet I can't stop my body from craving you? Don't you think I hate the fact that you make me wet against my wishes?"

_Shit, I shouldn't have said that_.

Levi froze, panting hard.

The silence was deafening.

Sighing, Mikasa tugged her braid. "Look, I tried to kiss you that night because for the first time in my life, I craved for something that I wanted for myself; to make my own. Can I help it I found you attractive? We're suffering the same pain. Our bodies want what the mind knows it shouldn't. It's the law of chemistry, and I refuse to let you put this disaster on me. _You're_ the one who stole me. _You're_ the one in control of my fate. If this is anyone's fault… it's yours!"

The atmosphere changed, shedding its stiff battle for heavy heat and intoxication.

His lips twitched. "You found me attractive?"

God, he was so simple-minded.

Mikasa couldn't stop the insane laugh bubbling from her mouth. "Do you honestly think I would've sucked you in the forest? Do you think I would've writhed on someone else's fingers the way I did yours? I may not be sexually experienced, but I'm not so desperate to allow someone to touch me unless I want them to!"

She clamped a hand over her lips. Shit. Another thing she hadn't meant to sat. That was a lie she was hiding unsuccessfully, even from herself. Sex with Levi was supposed to be a weapon. Whenever she thought of him touching her, it was to win… not to give in to her overpowering urges.

She wanted to _take_ from him. Not enjoy what he'd give her.

Levi stalked closer, pinning her against the pole of the four-poster bed. His body heat sparked hot and dangerously close to hers. His hands opened and closed at his side. So close. So temptingly close.

"This is getting interesting, Ms. Ackerman. You mean to tell me you want my dick? You want me to… fuck you?"

Her stomach twisted. Wetness built in her core as the argument switched from exposing his weakness to exposing hers.

She bit her lip, refusing to answer.

He smirked, his eyes dropping to her mouth. His lips parted as his breathing turned heavy and ragged. "Tell me what you want from me. You have my undivided attention."

She had no reprieve from living an endless torture with a man who meant to kill her. A man her body wanted more than anything. A man who gave her the gift of pleasure… who would always be wrapped up in some twisted way to her soul.

She embraced the heat of anger, glaring into Levi's grey eyes.

_Don't do this._

_You'll get hurt. Terribly hurt._

She couldn't stop herself.

"I told you what I want. Kiss me." Her arms swooped up, looping around his neck.

He reared back, breaking her hold. His chest rose and fell as he breathed hard. His eyes were almost black with need. Need she was sure reflected in hers. "Stop asking that, damn you." He snapped "Why would I stoop to kissing you? A kiss is emotion. A kiss is a weakness." Placing his hands on either side of her, he grabbed the post and murmured, "I've told you time and time again; a kiss is not something you'll get from me."

Mikasa moved forward, pressing her chest against his until he broke away. He stepped backward; it was her turn to stalk him for a change. "A kiss is nothing. What are you so afraid of?"

_What am I doing?_

What are _we_ doing?

Rules were being broken. Houses were being betrayed.

Consequences would come. Pain would be endured. But in that moment, she didn't care.

All she cared about was Levi's lips on hers.

He dodged her grasp, and then forced himself to stand tall and unmovable. Mikasa pressed herself against him, looking up into his gaze. His lips were so close. Her heart fluttered like a dying hummingbird, her stomach twisted. So… close.

She couldn't move.

Levi didn't shift back; he stood there, his hips flushed against hers. Suddenly, his hands came up, grabbing her waist, holding her in place.

They didn't speak, only breathed. The truth crackled around them. They knew how dangerous this fight was, how worn their self-control had become.

They'd been dancing this tango for weeks, and the electricity between them was a lightning storm threatening to incinerate everything in its path.

"Stop. Stop playing me. What did you hope to achieve? That I'd kiss you? Fuck you? Come to care for you? That I'd fall in _love_ with you." Levi dropped his voice to a whisper. "That I wouldn't kill you?" He shook his head. "You're still as clueless and naïve as the day I stole you."

_You don't believe that_.

"Prove it."

His nostrils flared. "I will not."

Tilting her chin, Mikasa anchored herself in as much courage as possible. "Prove it, Levi. Prove how cold you are by giving me something I desperately need."

_I need to see there is hope. Just a small shred of hope_.

"What makes you think I can manipulated? I don't care about your needs or desires."

"Liar," she whispered. "You do care. Otherwise you wouldn't still be here. You wouldn't be fighting this." She rested her hands on his chest, digging her fingernails into his t-shirt. "You would've struck me and left if you were anything like you portray."

She reached for his mouth. "I told you, you're a hypocrite."

He paused, calculation dark in his eyes. "One kiss?"

She nodded. "One kiss."

Levi's control broke. "Just one fucking kiss? Don't you know what you're asking from me? I don't want to fucking kiss you!"

Her heart broke. Was she so repulsive he didn't want his lips anywhere on hers?

Mikasa weakened in his gaze, falling back to her position of Ackerman Whore. But then, she stopped. This was the only time she might get him this undone, this close to snapping. It might be her only hope.

Glaring, she snarled, "Kiss me. Give me one fracture of human company, and I'll never say another word to you again. I'll be whatever you want. Just kiss me!"

His eyes narrowed, "You're an idiot."

"So you keep telling me."

"You're wasting your time."

"So you keep telling me."

"I don't want to kiss you!"

Mikasa lashed out. Her arms came up. She opened her palm. And she slapped the self-righteous, egotistical asshole on the cheek.

The moment went from lust-heavy to stagnant with violence. They stared, caught dead center in war.

"You're a fucking nightmare," he snapped.

"Kiss me."

"You're ruining my life."

"Kiss me."

"You're-"

"Kiss me, Levi. Kiss me. Just fucking kiss me and give me-"

His body crashed against hers. His hands flew up grabbing her cheeks and holding her firm. His lips, oh his lips, they bruised hers as his head tilted, and with pure anger, he gave her what she'd wanted for weeks.

He kissed her.

Her lungs were empty… he'd stolen all her air, but she no longer survived on oxygen. She survived on his mouth, his taste, his uncontrolled energy pouring down her throat.

His tongue tore past her lips, taking her savage and hungry. There was nothing sweet or gentle. This was punishment. A reminder that she hadn't won. He wasn't kissing her. He was fighting her in every underhanded way. His hands dropped from her cheeks, cupping her breasts. The violence in his touch throbbed instantly. She arched her back, opening her mouth wider to scream, but he swallowed her cries, kissing her deeper, harder, stealing every inch of sanity she had left.

Mikasa through a kiss would put her on even ground… show him that he care. That he was human… just like her. She hadn't gambled on being detonated in a billion tiny pieces that had no view of who she'd been before he'd stolen her soul.

He backed her up, faster and faster to the bed. His breath flooded her lungs. His touch skated from her cheeks, to her breasts, to her waist, to her ass. Jerking her hard against the huge length of arousal in his jeans.

The bed stopped their motion, tumbling them onto the sheets, but nothing, absolutely nothing could unseal their lips.

They were joined, kissing, frantic, and_ desperate_.

Her groaned as she slid her hands beneath his t-shirt, needing to feel his skin against hers.

He was blood and fire and heat.

So different to the glacier he pretended to be.

"Fuck," he grunted as her fingers drifted to his buckle. She ripped through the barrier and dived into his boxer-briefs with eager hands.

His teeth clamped around her bottom lip as she stroked him. The faint taste of metallic smeared between them as their kiss turned into pure violence.

Mikasa's vision went black, seeing only sparks and sensation.

Levi's hands suddenly went to her waist, rolling off her to shove up her dress and tear her undies from her hips. He shoved them desperately down her legs.

The world spun faster and faster as they discarded every item in their way and left the rest. Their lips never unglued; their heads twisted and turned as their tongues slipped and glided.

Moans and groans echoed in her ears, but she didn't know who made them. Fingers bruised her skin, nails scratched her flesh, and their souls grew teeth… snapping and tearing, trying to consume the other before it was too late.

They were furious.

They were wild.

They were completely delirious with lust.

Levi grabbed Mikasa's hip, planting her hard against the mattress. Her inner thighs tickled with wetness with all-consuming desire. She'd never been so wet. Never been so slick and dying to be taken.

His hand disappeared between her legs, wedging his naked hips between them. The moment he found how much she wanted him, he groaned. "You… fuck…I…"

Her heart flew at his lack of speech. She loved that he'd given up, given in. stabbing her fingernails into his lower back, she panted, "Don't stop. I don't want you to stop."

His head flopped forward, his lips capturing hers again in a soul-searing kiss. His heated skin slid across her sensitive skin, but she loved the burning, loved the assault.

Her back arched as one long finger entered her.

"Yes… God…"

His tongue slipped between her opened lips, forcing her to kiss him back. She struggled to pay attention to the exhilarating taste of him and they eye-popping sensation of his finger rubbing her inner walls.

The tingly abyss he'd shown her that first day returned; she latched onto it hungrily.

Mikasa wiggled closer, needing more… needing something bigger, broader… she need his dick.

He grunted as he forced a second finger inside her. The jumbled noise might've had words strung together, but they poured unheard down her throat.

"Don't stop." She arched her hips, welcoming, imploring him to thrust harder.

She didn't care she wasn't experience with sex. She didn't care about anything but driving them out of his nightmarish world and into a new dimension.

"I can't… you don't…" Levi groaned between kisses.

"Yes, you can. You can't stop. Not now."

His fingers froze.

Mikasa refused to let him overthink this. It was her turn to bite his lip. Hard.

He roared… then… he went rogue. The final barrier he'd always stayed behind shattered, and he poured his broken soul into her being.

His fingers hooked inside her, making her unbelievably wetter. His lips nibbled and ravaged, leaving her hollow of thoughts and humanity.

His free hand shot to her chest, twisting her nipple beneath the fabric on her dress while his fingers plunged harder, faster inside her.

The invasion blew her mind.

It was too much. _It's not enough_.

She arched in his hold, spreading her legs wider. All thoughts were gone. All worries were dead.

She didn't care how she looked or what would become of her afterward.

She just wanted him.

"Take me. Please."

He stopped kissing her. His lips swollen, red. His eyes frantic with passion and disorder. His jaw tightened, and for a horrible second, she thought he'd refuse. He knew her sexual history; there was no reason to fear taking her bare. She didn't know his, but he was flawless in all surfaces of his life. Somehow, she couldn't see him sleeping around. She couldn't see him putting himself in such a vulnerable position.

His lips crashed against hers again, his tongue tearing past her lips. She grabbed the back of his neck, forcing their mouths harder together.

His fingers disappeared from inside her, smearing her wetness onto her thigh as he pushed her wider. She let her legs spread shamelessly. She was beyond decency or concern. Her body was flushed, highly sensitive, and entirely feverish.

In a unified male move, Levi clamped her hip and pulled himself higher. The relief at finally feeling the broad head of his dick against her entrance sent her spiraling into madness.

"Shit, you feel…" His voice was a corrupt purr. "You feel like…"

"Like freedom," Mikasa breathed, firm and trembling, just waiting for him to enter her.

His eyes flared wide, dazzling her with bronze need. "Yes, exactly."

The moment stretched for far too long, somehow turning this from fucking to something unbearably precious.

With their gazes still locked, he pushed inside her breaking through her barrier.

A breathless cry escaped her as discomfort blazed. She squirmed beneath him, trying to find relief from the pinching, consuming pressure of him filling her.

She'd been terrified once of taking him. Horrified at his huge size, so sure he would never fit, but inch-by-inch he stretched her, changing her whole perception.

Her core swelled around him, welcoming and rebelling against his invasion.

He was perfect.

Utterly perfect.

Their foreheads crashed together as he sank deeper, and deeper. Only once he was completely sheathed did he close his eyes and kiss her again. Pleasure seeped from the one place where they were joined… the only place they were naked.

It was erotic, lustful, and fit her exciting need better than any position.

Mikasa reached up to kiss him back, diving her fingers into his sweat-misted hair. His body radiated heat, trembling above her as she sucked his tongue into her mouth.

He didn't stop her. He didn't try to control her. He gave that part of himself, so gently and sweetly, her heart cracked with unknown joy.

She rocked her hips, grinding herself on his thick member, seeking the comfort from the overbearing need to explode. Her mind scrambled with the primitive instinct to fuck, to claim, to drive each other until they burst and this intolerable hunger would be satisfied.

The rawness of being laid bare, of being full to the brink and taken so carefully, pushed her to the edge of an orgasm.

Her knuckles turned white as she anchored herself on his waist. Her mind swirled with vertigo as the first scrumptious rock annihilated her world.

There was no shame or shyness.

This was beyond that.

This was the first true thing that's happened to her in her entire life.

Mikasa's gaze locked with his, unable to look away. In that moment, he owned her. He'd do anything he wanted. And he knew it.

He rocked again, sending rods of fireworks in her blood. The smell of their desire laced the room, a seductive mix of wrongness and right.

Her nipples perked as he drove into her again; her breasts throbbed, heavier than they'd even been.

This was what she'd wanted to possess him, to climb on top of him, and impale herself on his noble member.

"Fuck," Levi groaned, driving hard, rocking his hips to an uneven rhythm.

His back was granite beneath his t-shirt, his skin a rippling volcano of heat.

Mikasa grasped, flexing around him as he thrust once, twice.

"More. Please, more."

Somehow this had turned from war to intimacy. They'd both stepped over the line, and she had no clue how to go back.

His gaze was stormy as he drove again. She knew he struggled with what she did; sensed he was just as ruined and destroyed as her. They'd been fighting against each other, but ultimately, they'd won and lost.

Eye-to-eye, skin-to-skin, there was no room for bullshit or lies.

And it was perfectly petrifying.

She opened wider, taking more of him.

He sucked in a loud breath, stretching her wonderfully.

There was no way any other man could ever compete with the elegant chilliness of Levi. He was exactly like the iceberg he favored, only in different lights, more truth shone. Some bright and light and blinding, others black and deep and terrifying.

But it didn't matter, because in that moment. Mikasa was in the heart of the iceberg, all she found was passion.

Their rhythm lost its calmness, straining toward a frenzy to mate. To dominate.

His pace picked up bruising her in all new ways. "Fuck, I want to come."

Her neck arched, rising off the mattress. "Then come." Searing pleasure split her in two as he drove explicitly hard.

A gleam of masculine smugness filled his eyes, knowing he had her completely in his control, completely submitting.

He groaned as her core rippled around his member.

Then, he lost it.

His lips descended fast and hard on hers as his hips surged upward, driving her spine deeper into the mattress.

Her mouth popped open as every nerve-ending zeroed to her womb, to the melting liquid coating Levi as he claimed her.

Then, pain.

Glorious, furious, mind-numbing pain as he thrust harder and harder, faster and faster.

Every inch she screamed with agony. He was too big, too long, too damn much. Even with the slow adjustment and gentle welcome, she wasn't wide enough, long enough, prepared enough.

Mikasa cried out as he drove never-endingly into her.

There were no more walls, no more locks or secrets. This was him. Caught up in lust… both sexual and savage. He gave her what she wanted. He gave her himself with nothing hidden.

His lips opened beneath hers as he thrust again, hitting the entrance of her womb. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. His relentless need to take never ceased, his kisses never stopped.

Sweat sprinkled her skin as he drugged her body and soul. The room fogged with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and heavy breathing.

But then, the pain disappeared, switching into exquisite pleasure.

Her body became liquid, adjusting to his huge invasion.

Her hips arched to meet his.

His heart thundered against hers.

They drove again and again and again, their grunts and moans and groans intertwining into one angry battle.

Mikasa scraped her fingernails down his back, grabbing his behind, driving him harder still.

She didn't think she'd survive it. She worried they'd end up killing each other before they finished.

The pleasure was too much!

The dark promise of finding a satisfying ending seemed an impossible task.

A curling unfolding orgasm barreled from nowhere. She tensed, moaning beneath his invasion.

Her legs stiffened as he took her ruthlessly, never stopping his angry thrusting.

She couldn't control her body. She didn't want to.

With a scream, she came so fucking hard she almost passed out with vertigo. Delighted spasms of bliss undid her world as surely as threads from cobwebs. Her mind fluttered like a flimsy ghost, deprived of its old home… destroyed by euphoria.

The room swam. She felt sick and overjoyed and ruined.

Levi cupped her throat, linking his fingers through her diamond collar as his eyes shot black. His jaw locked as he witnessed her falling apart. She held his gaze, even though she wanted to look away and hide just how shattered she was.

She was possessed, enraptured.

Another wave of paradise shuddered through her core, making her jerk with spent muscles.

Levi didn't stop. The minute her pussy stopped clenching around him, he gave himself permission to follow. She moaned as his hips pounded unforgivingly into hers, punishing her with heavenly corruption.

The tip of his member hit the top of her with every lunge, bruising her, ensuring she would feel the ache of his possession for days afterward.

With every thrust, he grew in size, throbbing hotter, thicker, and harder, driving toward the finish he craved. His face etched with danger, his eyes positively beastly. His self-control was non-existent as he hurled himself over the edge.

He orgasmed with a primitive growl of untamed ecstasy, his release cracking him into pieces.

"Shit, shit, shit!" His voice echoed with aggressiveness and vulnerability at coming completely undone. Pulling out, he grabbed the base of his member and fisted himself as ribbons of white liquid shot through the air and splattered against her pelvis and lower belly.

His stomach rippled as spurt after spurt drained him, marking her with musky threads of semen.

Breathing hard, he looked down at the mess he'd made; the evidence of their betrayal to hatred, family, and debts.

They couldn't deny what'd just happened.

It wasn't just sex. It wasn't just lust.

It was something more.

Mikasa expected him to leave. To hate her.

But he folded over her, planting his bloody slippery member against her belly, smearing the now luminous mess until they stuck uncomfortably together.

Her core cramped and trembled from such abuse, but she'd never felt so relaxed and calm.

Slowly, hesitantly, she brushed her lips across his, comforting him.

He didn't say a word, nor did he kiss her back. His head fell forward, nuzzling his damp face into the curve of her neck.

She froze as his strong arms wrapped around her, crushing her against him.

Tears raced into being as her heart twisted and pounded. She couldn't handle him holding her like that… especially after what'd happened. She needed him to be cool and aloof if she had any chance of keeping her soul in one piece.

_Liar_.

It was already shredded, like shards in a breeze.

Levi's heart hammered against hers, beating hard, slowing its drumming the longer he held her.

They stayed like that for a long time. Too long. Both of them acknowledging wordlessly what they would never be able to do with conversation.

They were stripped. Naked. Exposed.

Woefully defenseless against each other.

With every second that passed, she tried to repair the damage he'd done. She felt him trying to do the same, gathering the pieces of his façade, gluing them unsuccessfully back into place.

Moment by moment, their connection drifted, slipping them further and further away.

Her skin turned to goose bumps, exchanging sweaty lust for aftermath regret.

Finally, Levi pulled away, climbing off her, tainting any illusion of togetherness, not making eye contact, he whispered, "What just happened can never happen again. If it does, they'll see the truth, and I won't have any power to keep you."

His powerful neck trembled as he swallowed. "We're fucked, Mikasa Ackerman. Well and truly fucked."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>**:**

**Bam! Chapter over and over 14,000 words finished!**

**But talk about steamy sex!**

**Well until next chapter… which will probably be uploaded 2 weeks from now instead of a week… depends how my school and work schedule pans out. Taking up winter classes to graduate faster so slow updates. **

**But please keep supporting and let me know your thoughts.**

**Also umm I mentioned that I would post this on Archive Of Our Own... yeah that's going to be slow because the waiting list is long like 185 people time wait lol**

**Responses:**

**Frenchie****: Sibling Rivalry between those two lol But when Levi stated to be his father's son meant he was going to be just as cold hearted as Erwin had taught him to be. Erwin is pretty cruel in this story which will be elaborated in the next chapter. But in actuality I real love Erwin as a person. He's a great leader.**

**Guest****: Shockingly when I reread the story I was pretty much rooting for the two as well… I mean come on! He's treating her like a human unlike Levi but Levi doesn't really have a choice now lol. As for Erwin fixing Levi… yeah Erwin is a bastard in this story and the next chapter will be a glimpse into Levi's past with Erwin so you'll see what kind of fixing he did. And why not have a sister! Mina's description somewhat is close to Levi's so why not make her his sister. They're both adopted too! And I hope this was enough romance for you… even though it was somewhat cruel.**

**mirror dp****: I haven't had a chance to look at the story yet but when I do I'll let you know if I'm comfortable with helping or something or another.**

**Guest****: Mikasa's mind says otherwise lol. And Hell I'm attracted to Levi! That man is FREAKING FINE! But I can only look from afar (T.T)**


	9. Belong

**Author's Notes****:**

**I originally had a different chapter in mind to talk about Erwin and Levi's history together but I knew that would originally take longer to write so I'm going to start that chapter right away. **

**In the mean time since I was gone for so long I wrote this chapter to keep you happy. Sorry if it's short.**

**I hope you enjoy it! And thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad this story is addicting lol**

**I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indebted<strong>

**Belong**

Goddammit.

Levi needed to get out of there.

He needed to fix himself, find his ice.

_I need to destroy the camera footage_.

No one else must know. _No one_.

Not looking at Mikasa, Levi grabbed his jeans off the floor and jerked them on. He couldn't get a grip on his breathing. Everything inside of him had switched upside down, and just the thought of walking away from her, after something so life changing, brought him to his fucking knees.

But he had _no choice_.

His mind replayed sinking inside her; hearing her moans, feeling her clench around him as she shattered.

Fuck.

_Go_.

_Before it's too late._

_Before she sees._

_Before he sees._

_Before everyone sees the goddamn truth_.

Dragging a hand through his hair, Levi glanced at her once out of the corner of his eye. She sat disheveled and used. Her dress bunched around her waist, her ripped panties discarded on the floor, and her lips swollen and red.

He refused to look between her legs and see the sticky evidence of the best orgasm of his life. He thought blowing down her throat was amazing, but it'd been nothing compared to thrusting inside her.

He'd held back at the start, knowing she was a virgin and how he would be too big for her.

But like everything about Mikasa, she'd surprised him. She'd been able to take his entire length, and the moment he'd felt her body give and welcome, that was it for him.

He'd fucking lost it.

"Levi…"

He held up his hand, cursing the tremble in his muscles. "Don't. Stay here for the rest of the day. Do. Not. Tell. Anyone. You hear me?" His eyes narrowed, and he hoped he looked vicious and crazed, rather than unguarded and scared shitless about the consequences of what they'd done.

He knew what they'd do to her if they found out.

She didn't.

It was best to keep it that way.

When Mikasa didn't respond, Levi growled, "Promise me. This is our fucking secret. Don't tell anyone. Got it?"

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she looked five years younger than she actually was. Her legs were compact and long, her grace almost balletic. She was the perfect bendable female, but with soft curves and fragility danger stood.

Danger in the form of being so fucking breakable.

"I won't tell anyone, Levi."

"Good." Stomping to the door, his mind was already on the things he'd have to take care of in order to hide this catastrophe.

Twisting the key, Mikasa's voice stopped him. "When… when will I see you again? Are you disappearing again?" The sheets rustled as she shifted on the bed.

Levi refused to turn and look at her. He couldn't. He didn't trust himself not to grab her and sink inside her wet, tempting heat again.

"Stop asking questions, Ms. Ackerman."

She sighed angrily. "So, we're back to Ms. Ackerman again? Stop it. Just stop it. Don't run from me, and call me Mikasa, for God's sake."

Looking over his shoulder, he tried to ignore her flushed skin, her sated sigh, but most of all, he pretended he didn't see the connection blazing in her eyes. The understanding.

It pissed him off just as much as it made him crave a simpler existence.

"I meant what I said, Ms. Ackerman. We're well and truly fucked. So keep that pretty little mouth closed and forget what happened."

Opening the door, Levi added low so she wouldn't hear, "You've destroyed me, Mikasa. And now it's my job to make sure they don't destroy you, too."

**~x~**

* * *

><p>The moment Levi left, Mikasa knew she wouldn't be seeing him again for a while.<p>

Sure enough, a week passed where her life fell into a routine of sketching, reading, and hanging out with Eld and the Brotherhood.

On the seventh day of missing Levi; of having erotic dreams that made her wake on the echoes of orgasms and of living with a heart tied into so many knots it'd forgotten how to beat properly… she gave up trying to hide her confused sadness and spent the afternoon outside.

The summer had finally given way to autumn, and yet the air was crisp. The leaves hadn't started to turn yet, but they bristled in the breeze, just waiting for that certain magic to turn them green to orange.

Mikasa's latest sketchbook was almost full, and her fingers were chilly as she put last minute details onto a matching sable coat that would go with her rainbow diamond compilation. Over the past few days, she'd created her favorite collection yet. Turned out, she wasn't one of the lucky people who thrived on stress to meet deadlines. She preferred lazy afternoons with birds chirping and insects humming in the bushes.

A shadow fell across the paper.

Shielding her eyes with her hand covered in pencil smudges, Mikasa looked up into the brown eyes of Eld.

"Been looking for you." He smiled. His face was open and scruffy with a five o'clock shadow. He wore blue denim jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket.

"I'm hardly hiding." Mikasa spanned her arm, encompassing the pretty lounger, lace umbrella, and side table complete with a flask of bitter cranberry juice and sugar crystals.

"No, you're not hiding," His smile fell as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Have I done something to upset you?"

Her heart dropped to hear the distress in his voice. "What? No, of course not."

She waited to see if he would ask why she never mentioned the kiss they shared before, but the questions lurking in his eyes suddenly disappeared. "Okay, just checking."

Ever since they kissed everything was moving smoothly between them, however she wasn't strong enough to talk about what happened before. The past scared her… her past scared her, and she preferred to keep her head in the sand for a little while longer. Not to mention, she'd been distracted with repeating replays of Levi thrusting between her thighs and an orgasm that seemed to live in her every heartbeat.

Tilting her head, she asked, "Why do you ask?"

_Come on. Be honest, so we can get this out in the open once and for all_.

Eld cleared his throat. "Well, to be honest, you've seemed…distant the past few days. Even when you're hanging with me in the saloon, your mind is elsewhere."

_Yep, it's reliving the best sexual experience of my life. With your brother, no less_.

It's taken a miracle for Mikasa to walk normally and not show the world that Levi had bruised her deeply. She hadn't stopped cramping for hours afterward. But she wouldn't trade the pain for anything. As much as the discomfort drained her, she wouldn't change a thing. Every movement; every clench of muscles shot her mind back to the pure bliss she'd found in his arms.

_It wasn't just sex_.

She'd repeated that over and over again.

It wasn't just sex, but she had yet to determine what exactly had happened between them. Debtee and Debtor were no longer relevant.

"Just had a lot on my mind. I've been worried about the Second Debt."

Not entirely a lie, as the days ticked past, she freaked out wondering how and when she'd be summoned to pay the next one.

Eld sighed, looking chastised. "Shit, yeah of course. Sorry." Running a hand through his hair, he balanced on the end of her lounger. The watery sun spotted his face as he hesitantly reached out and touched her knee.

His touch warmed her through the comfy pair of jeans she had on. Including the grey hoody she found deep in the closet was marked and torn in places, making her look totally underdressed.

"Do you need anything? Want to talk?" he asked. His face was earnest, young…entirely confide-able.

Suddenly, Mikasa wanted to tell him everything. About her crazy feelings for Levi, for her regret over not telling him about her first kiss that they shared, and her aching mind wondering how her brother Eren is doing. She wanted to purge and get it out of her heart.

_What are you thinking?_

_You can never do that_.

She could never confide. Not because she'd slept with his brother. Not because she had no words to confess how much she'd unraveled when Levi drove deep and dangerous inside her. Not because of the traitorous truth… that in the moment when she'd come around his member, she'd never felt so alive or so dead.

She could never confide, because her emotions for Eld were simple… she _liked_ him. She appreciated his friendship and enjoyed his company. But that wasn't enough for him. He might have gone out of his way to make her feel welcome because of some warped instruction from Erwin, but he genuinely liked having her around.

She wasn't inexperience enough not to understand when another was attracted to her. The tingles of awareness when he looked at her made her blush and glance away.

No matter how much she liked him, though, it wasn't close to what she felt for his brother. Which gave her yet more strength as Eld was the lethal one… to her at least. He had the power to undermine her newfound courage; the snake just waiting to coil around her and asphyxiate her in a hug.

Mikasa didn't think he knew how nervous he made her; how anxious she was of his kindness.

"You sure nothing happened? You're completely in your head." Eld nudged her knee again, capturing her attention.

She smiled quickly. "Yes, I'm positive. Nothing's happened, apart from leaving my old life and entering this new Smith world." She hoped the minor zing would stop him from prying.

_Levi said not to tell a soul about what we did_.

She intended to obey him.

And she couldn't do that if Eld kept asking her in his tender voice.

She shifted her knee away from his warm fingers. Sitting cross-legged, she said, "Thanks for the concern, but I'm good. Truly."

He scowled, not believing her. But he let it go.

They sat in silence for a moment as his eyes fell to her sketches. "They're really good."

Mikasa stroked the page, thinking how much she'd love to start creating. She missed her small desk back home where she held all her small sketches. She never thought she'd admit it, but it was true.

"If you want to start making them, you can place the order for the material and whatever else you need. Elena will make sure it gets to you."

"Elena?"

He smiled, showing perfect teeth. "My grandmother. She's in charge of expenses for the business and family. If you want something, just tell me, and I'll make sure she orders it."

Her mind raced with thoughts of demanding all types of things. How about a compass or a helicopter to find her way to freedom?

"Do you think she'd give me a one-way ticket out of here?" Mikasa laughed softly, knowing she could get away with such a joke around Eld. Levi… never. But Eld… he understood that her captivity was fucked up and was pretty open with what he thought about the Debt Inheritance.

Was that a expertly played tactic or the truth?

"Believe me, if there was a way, I would."

Mikasa froze at his confession.

Awkwardness fell, and she hunted for a different subject before they treaded deeper into forbidden waters.

"Did you need me for something? Is that why you were looking for me?"

Her body flushed with panic at the thought of paying another debt so soon. For some reason, she felt at ease, knowing the Smiths meant to keep her for years. Unless they had thousands of debts for her to repay, she had some holiday time between repayments.

Eld looked into the distance, drinking in the view of Smithsridge villa. No matter how long she resided at this estate, she would never get over the fancy temple façade, the impressive columns, gleaming windows, or dripping wealth.

"I came as a favor." He narrowed his eyes. "Levi is looking for you."

Mikasa grew pale. Her heart consumed with both happiness and fear.

What did he want? To punish her for what happened between them? Did he hate her so much that he'd blame the incredibleness of what'd happened completely on her?

That wouldn't be fair.

But nothing about Levi was fair. He was certifiably crazy.

But… thawing.

"Do you know what he wanted?" She murmured, flicking the cover of her sketchpad closed.

Eld shook his head, spreading his long legs in front of him. "Nope. Where did you guys end up the night of the fireworks, by the way? You've missed the grand finale."

Mikasa fought to keep a natural smile on her lips and not relive the pang of breaking down in his office. "Nowhere. He just wanted to make sure I'd behaved while he'd ignore me for the two weeks."

That was another thing she couldn't tell Eld. The Sacramental Pledge Levi had made her sign was their secret. Another one. _Seems he's dragging you deeper into his secretive world_.

Inch by inch, he was drowning her in his icy existence, making her an accomplice rather than a hostage.

She shifted, sitting higher. Even a week later, she still winced from internal bruising of Levi's passion.

"You okay?" Eld caressed her arm in concern. Her skin warmed beneath his fingertips, but it was nothing like the sharp sting whenever Levi touched her.

She patted his hand. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks."

Eld was everything she wanted in a man. Warm, dependable, sweet with a kinky side he probably only showed when they were alone. _If that's true, of course_.

God, it hurt her head trying to figure out these men.

Levi was everything she _never_ wanted in a man. Temper, complexities, secrets, and a dominating side that terrified. _Yet I feel safer with him than I do with Eld_. Was that stupid, or was there something instinctive inside that understood more than she did?

_Why_ was she drawn to Levi? _Why_ did she have no hope in hell of ever forgetting about him, even while his younger brother was so much nicer? And _why_ did she prefer the man who admitted he would kill me?

_You can't be serious?_

Mikasa sighed. She was dead serious. She wasn't in love with Levi. She didn't think she could ever fall in love with someone who she could never understand, but she couldn't deny she was desperately in lust with him.

So much so, her mouth watered at the barest thought of having him inside her again. Her core grew wet at the slightest memory of what they'd done. And her heart fluttered at the very idea of conquering him.

Eld cupped her cheek. "Mikasa… talk to me. You okay? He didn't hurt you again, did he? I know the First Debt needed to be paid, so I can't get angry about that payment, but anything else outside what is owed is completely uncalled for." Temper made his brown eyes boil with fire. "Tell me… what did he do?"

_He made me doubt everything._

_He owned me the second he kissed me._

_He made me grow claws, and I like it_.

"Nothing." Mikasa smiled, laughing away the uncomfortableness. It wasn't right to have Eld care so genuinely about her welfare, not when she didn't know if it was true or fake.

If it wasn't real, he was a fabulous actor. Her heart raced at the concern in his face, reacting to the compassion in his eyes. It'd been a long time since anyone looked at her with… pity. Mr. and Mrs. Yeager used it more than any other expression, keeping her in her place of an uncertain, and fumbling orphan daughter.

Now, it just made her angry. So damn angry.

"Hey…" Eld leaned forward, gathering her in a hug. "It's okay. Whatever he's done, we can fix it."

She stiffened in his embrace. Rage bubbled in her blood.

She felt… played.

_What is he doing?_

The longer he held her, the more her anger boiled, morphing into recklessness. Words tingled her tongue… words she shouldn't say out loud.

_What's your purpose?_

_What do you get if I fall for your tricks?_

Then guilt smothered her fuming anger. What if she had it all wrong and Eld was the one person in this slithering cesspool of lies?

Perhaps Eld was right, and she should fear Levi more.

Maybe she was totally wrong about everything.

She slouched in his arms, giving in to the pounding headache and questions.

Once again, Eld had the uncanny ability to make her doubt. Levi gave her power, but with one hug, Eld took it all away.

She transformed into Mikasa; dutiful adopted daughter and fumbling adopted sister, not the fierce fighter she was when Levi called her out to fight.

Even fucking each other had been a fight.

A delicious, incredible, insidious fight.

Eld's arms tensed as he pulled back, holding her firm. Her eyes widened as he leaned forward, pressing his dry lips against hers.

_Whoa…what?_

Mikasa locked in place as Eld closed his eyes, licking the seam of her mouth with a questing tongue.

_What should I do?_

She couldn't move.

His taste slipped through her lips, bringing the richness of coffee and chocolate. His heat was nice but not consuming like before. His touch was still gentle like the first time, but not devouring. There were no fireworks, no detonation, just sweet…

Mikasa whimpered as his tongue speared into her mouth against her approval.

"Eld."

Mikasa's heart raced at the barely muttered word.

They jumped apart.

Guilt saturated her lungs, even though she had nothing to be guilty about. After all, she'd been told she was to be passed around the Smiths.

So why did Levi stand rigid and furious above them with his hands fisted by his side? "I see you did as I asked and found her but went against my orders and decided to keep her for yourself."

_Oh, shit_.

Eld stood up, his body tensing against his brother's wrath. "I could say the same thing about you the other night."

Mikasa's eyes whipped between the two men. How much did Eld know?

Levi's eyes flashed, looking over Eld's shoulder directly into hers.

She saw a question and an answer.

_Did you fucking tell him?_

_Because I didn't._

Her heart jumped against her ribcage. Slightly, she shook her head, giving him her oath that their secret was still safe.

Levi relaxed just a little. His gaze landed back on his brother; the man he now saw as a rival.

"You can't monopolize her all the time, Levi." Eld spoke quietly, keeping his temper in check. Mikasa didn't want to come between family even if it was the worst family on the earth who meant to exterminate hers.

Levi balled his hands. "You're forgetting I'm the first son."

"Yes… the first son, not the firstborn." Eld growled.

Levi's eyes narrowed. "Either which way, according to the Brotherhood and father's agreement she's mine until I'm tired of her. Only then can she be chased. But until then…" He prowled forward, closing the distance. "She's fucking off limits. Got it?"

Eld stood taller, his arms locked by his sides. He didn't look like he would back down. Seconds ticked past, the late summer sky filling with throbbing testosterone.

Mikasa waited for the kindling of a fight to erupt, but Eld rolled his shoulders admitting defeat. "Fine. But I'm not waiting until you get tired. Fair's fair, brother. I'll catch you around." Prowling away, he turned to wave goodbye. "See you soon, Mikasa. Remember, my quarters are always open to you."

The moment he'd disappeared, Levi rounded on her.

She huddled on her lounger, wishing he wasn't towering above and blotting out the sunshine like the devil incarnate.

If he wanted to scold her for what happened the other night, then so be it, but she wouldn't take his temper without drawing blood of her own.

But just like Eld had shed his hatred, Levi managed the same.

His face settled from rage into normality. Bowing, he held out his hand. "Come. There's something I've been meaning to show you."

**~o~**

* * *

><p>Mikasa's jaw dropped to the floor.<p>

She'd never seen anything so spectacular and perfect and inviting in her entire life.

_Is this real? Or am I in a dream?_

"What… what is this place?"

_Is this what Eld meant when he said Levi had something to show me?_

Levi placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward. The double doors behind him closed. Leaning against them, he never took his eyes from her wonder-filled face.

"It's yours. Your quarters. Your _real_ quarters."

"I… I don't understand."

He chuckled softly. "The buzzard room was a stupid idea I had to keep you in line. I've grown up a little since then."

Mikasa had so much to ask, but all she could do was drift forward in awe.

The room was huge, completely open plan with arched walkways leading to a sitting room, dressing room, bathroom complete with huge shower and claw-foot bathtub, and a bedroom that looked straight from a Persian marketplace. Acres of divine beaded material hung in heavy rows from the teak four-poster bed.

But it was the room they stood in that fascinated her.

It was better than any dressmaking store she'd been in.

Far exceeding any priceless material market she'd travelled to with her mother on expeditions to find exclusive textiles.

The walls were decorated with floor-to-ceiling racks. Bolts and bolts of every color fabric imaginable hung enticing and new. Ribbon coils, lace bundles, threads of every style and width rested on huge tables groaning with scissors, needles, chalk pens, and measuring tapes.

In the center of the room stood three sizable busts, two full-size models to design the perfect dress on, and a skylight above, which drenched the space in natural light.

Comfy couches, love-seats, and velour stylish chairs were scattered beside bookcases full of histories of fashion; there was even a fish tank in the corner with tropical fish glowing in pristine turquoise water.

Mikasa's fingers ached to touch everything at once.

Then her eyes dropped to the carpet.

Deep emerald richness glowed with elegance and the repeating design of A.

"This is the Ackerman quarters. They're only shown and offered when the current Ackerman fully understands her place."

She couldn't stop her smirk, turning to stare at him. "I haven't learned my place."

His face remained locked of emotion. "No, you haven't. And my father won't be happy that I'm giving you this so soon, but… things changed."

Her heart sprung into an irregular beat, waiting for him to continue.

But he didn't.

Moving through the room, he stood out in his black shirt and grey slacks like a spot of ink or a stain on such pretty fabric. He didn't belong.

Mikasa followed him. Finally seeing what she should've seen all along.

_He doesn't belong in these rooms._

_He doesn't belong in this house._

_He doesn't belong with this family._

Everything Mikasa knew about Levi was wrong. And despite his task and their fates that were horribly entwined and shadowed with death, she wanted to _know_ him.

Following him through the space, she slammed to a stop as he spun to face her.

His face twisted. "I don't want to talk. I don't want to discuss what's happening or even try to fucking understand it."

Her stomach flipped over at the lust glowing in his gaze. "Okay…"

Closing the distance between them in one large stride, he captured her cheeks, holding her firm. "I want to fuck you again. So fucking much."

Mikasa couldn't breathe.

"You're asking my permission?" she whispered.

His face twisted. "No, I'm not asking for your damn permission."

"Then… just do it."

The air solidified and for a second, Mikasa thought he'd thrown her away and storm off.

But then his fingers dug into her cheeks and his mouth crashed against hers.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>**:**

**I hope you liked it…**

**So since I have this weekend off of work and I'm done with my winter semester of school, the next chapter will be more intriguing and more detailed to keep you all hooked. So look forward to it**

**Once again I do apologize.**

**Also to mention I did upload this story to Archive of Our Own… finally! Lol **


	10. Mistakes

**Author's Notes****:**

**Hello!**

**I'm back! I should've of posted this last week Monday but I was so lazy and all I did was watch Anime and read manga on my weekend off of work lol**

**Typical. I'm really not lazy but I really needed to rest.**

**Anyway here's Chapter 9 of my story**

**Mature Content**

**I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Indebted<strong>

**Mistakes**

_What the fuck am I doin__g?_

Levi spent the past week working for his father, having sessions with his sister and running the latest diamond shipment; not to mention the frantic hour he had after fucking her and sneaking into the security room to destroy the camera footage.

He was playing with fucking fire. And instead of getting burned and becoming a puddle of melted ice water, he was stronger, better, firmer in his convictions than he'd been in… well, forever.

He didn't understand how the direct contradiction to his world could improve him rather than destroy him.

Levi knew he should question it; find answers rather than keep going down a path he didn't understand, but how could he stop when Mikasa was at the end, beckoning with a corrupting smile, spreading her legs in a cruel invitation?

He wasn't a monster, but he wasn't a fucking saint either.

His willpower to stay away had snapped that morning when he'd seen her disappear into the gardens with a hungry haunt in her eyes.

Levi liked to think that look was for him.

But then she'd kissed his fucking brother.

Mikasa's hands flew up, her fingers slipping through his hair. She moaned, sucking on his tongue, driving him mad.

His stomach swooped as his member instantly thickened.

If she was hungry, then he was fucking ravenous.

Her cheeks were supple beneath his fingertips. Their tongues tangled and deflected. Her soft moan echoed in his chest, and he couldn't stop himself from walking her backward to the bed.

Countless evenings Erwin had told him how he was to fuck her the first time. A game plan of pain, torture, and no pleasure permitted for her. That was part of the Third Debt; amongst other things.

But here he was again. Disobeying.

Fucking disobeying everything he was, just for one little taste.

His member wasn't supposed to go anywhere near her for months. How did this happen? How was he so weak when it came to her?

Mikasa cried out as the back of her legs crashed against the bed. She tumbled from his grip, her cheeks pinpricked with red from where his fingertips had dug into her flesh.

His member had never been as hard as she scrambled onto her knees and looped her arms around his neck, jerking him close.

Levi should stop this. He should walk out the fucking door and lock it. Better yet, he should strike her and make her cry; instill a healthy dose of fear into the woman who was supposed to be his toy. Not his master.

"Levi… please… stop thinking. I can hear you thoughts; they're so loud."

He reared back. "What?"

If she could read his thoughts, why the hell wasn't she running? Couldn't she see the danger? Didn't she understand the nightmare this could turn into?

He not only played with his life but hers, too. Death wouldn't be given lightly if Erwin found out. He'd make her beg for it. He'd tear her apart piece by piece for every delicious feeling she invoked in his first son.

Every kiss, every touch; Levi was sentencing her to worse than any debt she could repay. And all for what? Because he was fucking weak. Weak. _Weak_.

_You can have today_.

He'd planned this; that was how addicted he'd become.

'Someone' had spilled something sticky onto the security hard drive; a new part had to be ordered before the cameras in the Ackerman quarters would be operational.

He calculated two days, possibly three, before it was replaced.

Two or three days to fuck her as much as he could, before going cold-turkey and forgetting that this ever happened.

"Kiss me," she murmured, her black eyes glittering with lust.

A smile tugged the corner of his mouth. "Aren't those the two words that got us into this mess?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt, her expert fingers undoing the buttons in record time.

Levi's head fell back as her hands spread on his chest and tickled their way around to his spine.

She pulled him close, sealing her lips over his.

The second her taste entered his mouth, he snapped again.

He couldn't help it.

She was a fucking drug.

Grabbing the diamond collar, Levi shoved her hard. Toppling from her knees, her nails scraped his ribcage as she fell backward on the bed. The moment her ballerina legs spread, he pounced.

He couldn't resist anymore; it was pointless.

Ripping his shirt off his shoulders, he kneeled on the bed and grabbed her hips to drag her body beneath his own. Pressing his self over her, they both shuddered in delight.

Her tummy fluttered like a dying creature; while her heart pounded so hard, it rearranged his own beat.

He'd never enjoyed kissing anyone as much as he enjoyed kissing Mikasa. He felt her tongue in his mouth but it felt stronger on his member. He'd never been high on the taste of another person. It wasn't just chemistry sparking between them or the battle of willpowers or even the knowledge of how this would all end.

It was different, and he had no urge to put a description on it. The moment he knew what it was, was the moment he would have to run from it.

Her tongue stroked slow and inviting with his, dancing like liquid silk.

His hand fell between her legs. The jeans she wore were his worst enemy as he attacked the button and zipper.

She giggled against his mouth, shoving his fumbling fingers away to release it with one twist of a single hand. "Now you can get rid of them."

Levi's stomach clenched at the need in her voice. "Thank fuck for that." Rolling off her, he yanked the offending material away and bent his head over her hip to tear at the black lace underwear she wore. Ripping them off, a groan echoed in his chest.

"Hey! You keep doing that and I won't have any underwear left."

His member lurched at the thought of her spending the rest of her days walking around with nothing on beneath her fancy skirts and dresses. He liked the idea way too much.

He couldn't deny he liked seeing her in shorts and regular clothing, but there was something overwhelmingly sexy about a woman in corsets and garters.

_Fuck, stop thinking about that_.

He was hard enough to kill someone with the weapon in his trousers; he didn't want to come before he'd even filled her.

Her hands landed on his belt buckle. Levi blinked as she magically undid both his belt and jeans. With feisty hands, she shoved them, along with his boxer-briefs, down his thighs.

He groaned as her fingers latched around his member.

The fire she conjured in him was too fucking strong. His consciousness did what it had been trained to do and retreated instantly, protecting itself, hiding the truth.

Levi went cold.

Mikasa paused, panting. "What… what's wrong?"

_Everything_.

"Nothing." He pulled back, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

_This is so bloody dangerous. You have to stop it_.

He sucked in a breath as Mikasa's graceful arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her now naked breasts against his back. The swell of soft flesh and incisions of hard nipples almost undid him.

He curled his hands, drawing blood as he bit hard on his lower lip. "Let me go."

"No."

A small flare of anger shot through his blood. "Christ, woman."

"Mikasa. My name is Mikasa." She pressed a kiss on his shoulder. "Try it… it won't kill you."

_You're wrong. You're already killing me_.

"Levi… if you're pulling away, then you should know if you walk out that door and leave me for days on end… we're done."

The very word implying he would never be allowed back inside her welcoming body was blasphemy. His anger increased, thickening his blood. "You're forgetting that you're mine to do with as I see fit."

"I'm yours to torment, I agree, but somehow I think your father wouldn't be pleased with us doing this." Her lips grazed his shoulders again. "You can't lie about that. That's why you told me to keep it a secret."

Levi slumped forward, trying to remove her hold.

Silence fell awkwardly between them. He battled with doing the right thing by leaving and the wrong thing by spinning around and thrusting his aching member inside her.

Mikasa murmured against his skin. "Sex is meant to strip us back. It's meant to show the truth of what we keep hidden. Don't be afraid of something that could ultimately save you."

His heart froze at the thought of revealing his innermost secrets.

He laughed coldly. "I don't want saving, Ms. Ackerman. And sex is opposite. It's a projection of nothing more than animalistic need."

"You don't believe that. Not what we have."

"What we have is so far out of my comfort zone, I'm hanging by a fucking thread."

_What. The. Fuck?_

Levi snapped his lips closed at the awful confession.

Mikasa stiffened, her heartbeat tapping against his back. "See, you can be honest when you don't censor yourself."

He sighed. "You want honesty? Fine. I'm used to living my life with an iron fist of control. You undermine that control. I can't let that happen. I don't handle things well when I'm not…"

"Cold."

He nodded. "I'll admit that you've gotten under my skin in a way I didn't think was possible. I'm feeling things I've never-"Levi cut himself off. _What the hell was I saying?_ He sounded like a fucking pussy. "I won't deny, now that I've had you, that I want you again and again and fuck, I doubt I'll ever want to stop, but it _has_ to stop."

_It has to stop before I do something worse_.

Mikasa pulled away, moving to sit beside him. "Something this good shouldn't have to end, Levi. Screw family. Screw the debts. We want each other. Let's just give in to that and forget about tomorrow."

If only it was that easy. If only they had unlimited tomorrows.

_But we don't._

"What… what do you want from me, Levi? You've taken everything… either by force or by allowing me small glimpses of who you are. What are you so afraid of?" Her voice lowered to a curse. "What do you _want_?"

_I want… I want…_

_Fuck, I don't know what I want_.

Levi's body ached with frustration, confusion, and need. How did this go from sex to revelations?

Everything he'd ever wanted in his life had turned him into this… mess.

Everything he'd ever let himself crave was used against him and taught him to hate rather than love.

It was easier to run from compassion and empathy when they were the very things that had the power to steal everything he'd worked so hard for.

He would continue to fuck Mikasa, because he was done depriving himself of everything good. But he wouldn't let her get inside his head, and he definitely wouldn't let her climb inside his heart.

Bracing himself, Levi snapped, "I want you to understand that you will never know me. You'll never have any power over me, nor will you have any hold on my loyalties. No matter what goes on between us, I will never release you, never take your side against my family, never bow to any demands you make. Nothing has changed in that detail."

Breathing hard, he finished, "If you can handle that, then I'll fuck you and grant us both some happiness. But if you can't, then I'm walking out that door and won't be back until it's time for the Second Debt."

She cupped his cheek. Her hand was steady; her eyes clear from stress. It seemed the truth from him didn't upset her nearly as much as when he locked himself in ice. "I want to keep feeling this. So I'll agree… for now." Her gaze dropped to his lips, anxiousness and passion pinking her cheeks. "Enough talking. Kiss me."

Levi groaned. He'd never hear the command 'kiss me' again without wanting to devour her.

This was a steep learning curve for both of them. They just had to make sure they didn't fall off the edge and plummet to their deaths.

She fell backward on the bed. His body took over, intolerable need ordering his limbs to follow. Kicking off his jeans from still around his thighs, he planted his elbows by her ears on the mattress and settled between her legs.

His member twitched, dying to enter her.

Lowering his head, Levi bit the soft vulnerability of her neck.

His mind ran riot with everything he wanted to do. Resting between her legs was enjoyable… but it wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what would keep him sane.

If he let himself fuck her again, the next time he took her… it would be very different. It would have to be. He had no choice.

She gasped, writhing beneath him, pushing her hips upward.

She was eager; ridiculously so. And he was damn near desperate to fuck her again. He wanted to pour inside her. He wanted to look into her eyes as he let loose and filled her.

Mikasa's hands grabbed the back of his neck, guiding his face to hers. Licking his bottom lip, her warm tongue was searing torture.

His stomach clenched.

Kissing her deeply, Levi stiffened. Pulling back, he drank his fill of her naked body. He'd see most parts of her; either running, hiding in a tree, or spread eagled on a table; but her bruised skin and extended muscles seemed to control his member completely.

His brain scattered as he followed the hollow path of her tone abdomen to her sharp hipbones over silky skin. There wasn't an ounce of fat anywhere on her delicate frame. She had abs that were impressive but cute and a pussy that was tight and hidden shyly by perfect pink lips.

She was pure female; the example of fragility and stubbornness that he desired and fantasized about.

The things he wanted to do to her. The things he'd always locked away bubbled beneath the surface.

He hadn't noticed before, but she had a singular subtle scent of freshness; comforting perfume that was both an aphrodisiac and intoxicant making him fall deeper into hell.

Levi wanted to tell her she was beautiful.

He wanted to tell her what she was doing to him.

But he couldn't.

Grabbing her breast, he pinched her nipple, before bowing his head and sucking it into his mouth.

She moaned, clamping his head to her chest. Every lash of his tongue made his member ripple with need.

Her hands were insatiable as they slid over his shoulders, kneading, stroking, and seeming to both calm and drive him wild.

He crawled back up her body.

Her eyes latched onto his, glowing with things that were too intense and painful. His heart cleaved and lurched, exceeding his realm of ability to function. Desperately clawing at a small of ice, he kissed her deeply.

It should've just been a kiss, but her mouth had a sorcery against his control. Her silent plea for more whispered around them; her body shifted and begged beneath his, driving him closer to throwing himself into the pit that he'd climbed from and not give a flying fuck about anything anymore.

"I want you inside me, Levi," she whispered, her breath misting over his skin.

Levi's hand went to her throat, tensing around the tender column. "I've never wanted to fuck someone as badly as I want to fuck you."

She moaned, "Then stop delaying."

"No, I like watching you squirm." He dropped his nose to where he cupped her throat. "After all, you won again, Ms. Ackerman-"

"Mikasa. Please… you can call me Ms. Ackerman when we aren't millimeters from claiming each other."

Levi shook his head. "As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted." He bit her lip, sucking it into his mouth. "You won because I fucked you."

"I think you won on that account, too."

He licked her, tracing the tip of his tongue along her jaw, making her tremble. "You didn't beg though, did you?"

She stiffened, a small moan echoing in her chest. "Don't… don't make me."

A small smile played on his mouth. "Oh, I'll make you, Ms. Ackerman." Nuzzling into her throat, he kissed a cold diamond on her collar. "Let's begin, shall we?"

She growled, "Just put it in me, Levi."

He chuckled. "Just put it in me? That's hardly romantic."

"This isn't romantic. If it was, we'd have candles and rose petals and soft music. This is a means to an end."

Levi reared up on his elbows. "A means to an end?" He shouldn't be hurt, but goddammit he was.

Mikasa clenched her stomach, reaching for him. "I want to come. You want to come. Stop prolonging it."

His member wept at her distress; she'd passed the edge of common sense. He wanted to give it… fuck, how he wanted; but he also wanted to win just once. She'd somehow become the victor in all their battles. This one he intended to walk away the conqueror.

Slamming his hand on her sternum, Levi pressed her against the mattress and scooted down her body. Every inch he travelled, he nipped and sucked; her nipple, every rib to her naval.

"Levi…" she panted, her hands once again diving into his hair. His heart did weird things when she held him like that; her fingernails digging into his scalp, her barely restrained lust causing punctures of pain that felt better than any pleasure.

"Tell me what I want to hear, Ms. Ackerman. Then I'll give you what you want."

"I won't. I won't beg. You'll break before me."

He laughed softly, rimming her belly button with the tip of his tongue. "Are you so sure about that?"

_She's right_.

His member hadn't stopped throbbing, and the sticky wetness at the top told him he'd been unsuccessful in stopping his need.

She yanked on his hair, trying to pull him up. Biting her flat stomach, Levi caught her wrists and pinned them against the mattress. "No more touching, Ms. Ackerman. Remember that control I mentioned? Well, I need it." Blowing air on her sex, which was mouth level and glistening, he murmured, "You have the tightest, wettest, greediest pussy I've even had the pleasure to taste. And I plan on dining again. Take your time and decide if it's beneath you to beg."

"Bastard," she growled, fighting his hold on her wrists.

"I'm the bastard?" He positioned himself, swiping his wet tongue along her slit. Her back bowed as her breath caught. "I'm the bastard for wanting to give you pleasure instead of pain?"

_Stop that_.

He hadn't meant to say that. Another slip. Another fucking dangerous slip.

Mikasa didn't notice as he tongued her again, diving below and dipping quickly and intrusively inside her.

"Ah!"

A violent shiver of lust seized his muscles. His ears roared with the need to forget about taunting her and fuck her dirty and wrong.

"Levi… please…"

"Almost a beg, Ms. Weaver." Without pause, Levi buried his face in her sex.

She tried to move, but he kept his fingers locked around her wrists and gave her no room to move as he fucked her with his tongue.

He looked up, following the delicious outlines of her stomach. She glared down at him, her eyes full of black flames.

He smiled, licking harder.

"I won't don't it."

He didn't reply, only sucked her clit into his mouth.

She spasmed, shuddering uncontrollably.

"It all ends with one little word, Ms. Ackerman."

"I won't. Not until you call me Mikasa."

His tongue drove into her tight sex; her muscles clenched viciously around him.

"How about a tr… truce?" Her voice strained as her legs stiffened, toes curling.

"A truce?"

"Two winners."

Levi breathed hot, drenching her inner thighs with everything boiling inside him. "Fine."

"You go first."

He chuckled, so turned with need; he rapidly lost the skill for conversation. "No chance. Beg." He pressed his mouth and nose hard against her, inhaling deeply until his lungs were soaked with her smell.

"Levi!"

His heart raced. His breathing made every word clipped and breathless. "Say it… put us both out of our misery."

Her head twisted to the side, pressing her cheek against the sheets.

"Do it and I'll do what you want. I'll use your name. I'll climb on top of you. I'll spread your legs and drive my dick so deep and fast inside; you won't be able to walk for a week."

They both groaned at the mental image. _Fuck, she better beg_. Otherwise, she would win another round. He was two seconds away from taking her.

His impressive self-control; the same restraint that had protected him all his life, had disappeared.

Her hips shook as he dragged his tongue through her quivering sex. "Beg, Ms. Ackerman. _Beg_." Her velvet skin against his tongue sent all thoughts of family and consequences far into the stratosphere.

He sucked her clit again, his ears straining for her to give in to him, but _still_ she resisted.

Levi stuck his tongue deep, driving her toward an orgasm. Her sex convulsed, milking his shallow penetration.

He groaned. Sweat ran down his temples, and his back ached from tension. His hips rocked against the mattress, driving his member into the surface, seeking relief from the quaking pleasure-pain.

"Beg, dammit!" He hissed against her clit. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Use my name and I will."

Fuck, they wouldn't get anywhere. They were both too strong. Too damn stubborn.

Panting hard, Levi looked up into her blazing eyes, glassy and intoxicated with desire. "Together." It was the first time he'd agreed to a truce. He didn't like it, but if it got him inside her, so be it.

Mikasa froze, her mouth falling wide. Finally, she nodded. "Together."

Pressing a kiss into her sex, he climbed her body and settled between her legs. Locking his fingers in her hair, he held her firm with nowhere to go. His member twitched, resting against her entrance, imploring to slide inside.

Their hearts matched with racing bears, their breathing just ragged and worn.

Her lips moved; sound spilled. "I'm begging you to fuck me, Levi Smith."

His eyes snapped shut as a full body shudder took him hostage. "Again." He swallowed hard. "More, Mikasa. _Beg_."

The moment her name fell from his mouth, she let go of everything she'd been holding back. Her hands fell to his ass, digging her nails and drawing her knees up. With a fierce burst of power, she jerked him forward, forcing his tip inside her.

They both moaned. Loudly.

"Fuck me, please. I'm begging. I need it. I need you. I've never needed anything as much as you filling me." She tried to reach up to kiss him, but his hands in her hair kept her open and honest and stripped bare.

"Levi, I'll die if you don't fuck me this very minute. I'm hungry. I'm starving. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just know I'm itchy and achy and so damn angry that you won't give me what I want."

"And what do you want… Mikasa?"

She shivered. "I want your dick. Now."

_And you can have it_.

He thrust.

There was no gentle easing like the last time. His self-control was done. Over. Restricted. He sank inside with a barbaric impale.

She screamed.

He groaned.

They both collapsed into one another.

Falling. Falling. Swirling. Swirling. They took each other prisoner. Punishing their bodies, focused on one blistering goal.

"Oh, God, no… stop," she cried. Her hips tried to dislodge his size.

"I can't stop."

"It hurts." Her breath was cool against his fevered flesh.

"Let me in." He thrust again, gritting his teeth as a wash of pleasure shot into his balls.

Her mouth opened to screamed again, but Levi clamped a hand over her lips silencing her. Her cheekbones were blunt, skin stretched with lust. Her eyes were so dark they mirrored his reflection, showing a man he didn't recognize. A man who'd well and truly passed the boundary of right and wrong.

Then a drawn out intense of a welcome vibrated in her chest.

His eyes snapped shut as her body gave in to him, stretching, inviting.

_Fuck_.

His hands fisted harder in her hair. The foreplay had drained them of everything. This would be hard, fast… bloodthirsty.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Mikasa."

"Yes." Her fingernails sliced deeper into his lower back as he thrust into her. He rammed inside over and over, balls-deep and buried. He wasn't just fucking her body but her mind and soul, too.

She let him in everywhere.

She dropped everything, letting him demolish through her defenses.

Levi's heart bucked at the preciousness of what he held; the gift in which she gave. It fucking tore his insides out and turned him hollow.

The connection was too acute. Physically, spiritually. He'd never wanted to belong… always been an outcast and outsider, but between the legs of his Ackerman Whore, he found… redemption, salvation.

She clamped around him, dragging a ragged groan from his chest. He ground his hips harder, deeper faster.

They locked eyes.

He shouted at her silently.

Cursed her wordlessly.

_You feel me inside you?_

_You feel me claiming you?_

_You feel me destroying you?_

His muscles went stiff as her eyes recognized his message and shot one of their own.

_You feel me around you?_

_You feel me undermining you?_

_You feel me making you care?_

He slammed forward, drawing a primitive sound from her. "God, you… you feel…"

"What? What do you feel?" He growled.

"Good. Too good. I need… I need to come."

_You and me both_.

He couldn't do this anymore. He needed it over, so he could run and hide. So he could fix everything that was wrong with him. So he could find the man he'd been for fifteen fucking long years.

She made a helpless sound of need, grinding herself on his member. They dripped with sweat, their skin slipping and slicking against each other, their lungs desperate for air.

Tightening his hold on her hair, Levi increased his rhythm, nailing her to the bed; he fucked her with wild savagery.

Her orgasm came from nowhere and with no warning. One second she rode him as hard as he rode her, the next she went stiff and rigid. Her mouth fell wide. A moan that twisted his heart fell around them as her sex fisted his member with strength that tore him to pieces.

His own release infiltrated like a typhoon inside, howling and pounding his every cell.

"Fuck." Grabbing her hip, he tilted her body so she was angled for even deeper punishment.

Tears of ecstasy trickled from her eyes as he drove his member further inside her. Her face squeezed tight as he hit the spot where he could go no further. Her body halted deeper claiming.

The moment she finished, he couldn't stop.

Pleasure surged through him with every thrust. He turned to stone as fiery release exploded from his balls and splashed inside her.

_Fuck how many weeks has it been since her last shot? Fuck, pull out. Pull out._

Lurching upright. He wrapped his fingers around the base of his member and fucked his own hand as he shot thread after thread of release onto her tummy.

The second it was over, the guilt came back.

The fear.

The anger.

They were now double fucked, and he had no clue how to fix it.

Mikasa looked at her stomach and in the boldest, sexiest move, ran her fingertip through his release and sucked it into her mouth.

_Fuck. Me_.

His entire body tingled.

"If sex with you is like that every time, I have a horrible feeling we'll end up fucking each other into an early grave."

An icy gust skittered down his spine. If only she knew how true that sentence was.

She had no clue what he would do to her the next time. She'd had him twice with only skin between them. The next time… shit, he couldn't think about what he'd do without getting hard again.

The joy at what Levi planned trickled in his double-crossing heart, and he knew this was the beginning of the end.

They would keep ruining each other.

They would keep on desecrating debts and vows.

And they would keep fucking up their future until nothing but horror remained.

**~o~**

* * *

><p>Petra drove up the driveway leading to the Smith's villa.<p>

Lately she hasn't seen Levi for the past couple of weeks. After their getaway trip he had been rather distant. She would call to make plans with him but he would only tell her he was either busy with upcoming shipments or wasn't up to going out. Other times when she would call to have a conversation, he would only give short responses or only grunt to what she was saying.

Stepping out of her small cream colored Audi R8; her yellow heels hit the pavement. Smoothing out her short navy blue chiffon dress, she slammed her car door and made her way to the entryway. Walking inside she seen the maids and butlers cleaning the hallway. Smiling at the help she turned her head to the slow but heavy steps coming from the spiral stairs. Looking up, she saw Levi walking down the stairs. Before she can call out to him to get his attention and greet him, Eld who rounded the corner called out to him first.

"Levi!" Petra watched him pass her to take the stairs two at a time to reach Levi. "Where is she?" he asked coming face to face with his brother.

Levi could not help but avoid eye contact. He just spent the past two hours fucking her, and then spent the next hour lying next to her in silence.

With his head turned, he admire an abstract painting on the wall. The painting was colored in black and white. When he had bought it, he couldn't help but be drawn to it. He felt like the painting itself told the story of his life.

Seeing that Levi was admiring the art work, Eld started to grow upset. "Levi… I asked you a question."

"She's in her new room. She's busy getting settled." Facing him with anger in his eyes, he said. "What do you want from her?" He stepped down the remaining steps that stood between them. Sizing Eld up, Levi continued, "I told you she isn't yours until I'm tired of her… brother."

"We-"

"Who?" Both brothers narrowed their eyes at one another before they changed their focus and turned to the feminine voice in the hallway.

"Petra?" They both said in unison.

"What are you doing here Petra?" Levi asked breaking the silence.

"Lately you've been distant. So I came to see if you were alright," she smiled.

"As you can see I'm fine." Levi pushed passed Eld and made his way to the bottom of stairs.

"I can see that but still-"

"Levi, I'm not done with you yet!" Eld yelled cutting Petra off.

"Yes we are. I am busy so will you excuse me." He continued to his next destination brushing passed Petra.

"Levi wait!" yelled Petra as she quickly followed him. He walked towards the kitchen. "I understand that you might be busy but could you at least talk to me?" She asked when they entered the kitchen. He grunted as he open the refrigerator to grab a bottle water.

"Do you want one?" He asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Um… no thank you." Opening the bottle he started to drink. Petra watched him silently as he drank. "I'm guessing you're in one of your moods tonight?" Taking in his appearance she noticed that he looked disheveled again. Knowing that he was a man of cleanliness and always dressed up to pare she knew something was wrong.

"Levi is something bothering you?" Pausing she looked around the kitchen then focused on the wall that he stood in front of. The same wall he'd fucked her senseless. The memory of what they did there during Erwin's birthday celebration came flooding back. She squeezed her legs, feeling the wetness seeping through.

Peering back at him, she shuddered at his narrowed eyes. "It's just that you seem too distant and not yourself." She continued, "I thought we were fine when we got back from our mini vacation. But now… I don't know." He placed the empty bottle on the counter of the kitchen.

"I'm fine Petra. I've just been busy with my father; you know preparing for the next diamond shipment."

"Oh I see. Well, are you busy now?" she asked. Taking a step forward to stand in front of him, she took a fist full of his shirt. Looking up into his gray eyes, "I've really missed you and being in this kitchen is making me… you know… horny," she whispered. She stood on her tip toes and leaned in for a kiss.

Levi gritted his teeth. Every time he had a taste of her, Petra would show up unexpectedly. He didn't want to seem suspicious but he still had Mikasa's taste on his lips, that not even the water he drank can remove it. He could not disrespect her and transfer another woman's nectar to another. Grabbing Petra by her elbows, he stopped her.

"Not now Petra. Go home; I'll call you when I'm ready." He took her fisted hand and pulled it from his shirt. He closed his eyes when he saw the hurt that flashed in her amber eyes.

"What do you mean you'll call me when you're ready?" Petra questioned.

"It's just I'm not in the mood." Letting go of her elbows he slightly pushed her aside so he could exit the kitchen. However hearing a small mumble he paused in his track. "What did you just say?" He questioned turning around to face her.

"It's that _pet_ of yours that has your attention again?" Levi crossed his arms over his chest.

"I already told you what I've been up to. I've been help-"

"Don't!" Petra shrieked cutting him off. "Don't you dare lie to me, Levi." She felt her anger beginning to boil but she took a deep breath. "I've known you for too long, and because I know you; I know when you're lying to me." She took a small step towards him. "So tell me the truth. What exactly have you been up to these past couple of days? What has your mind so preoccupied that you've been ignoring me?"

Locking eyes with one another, Levi slowly answer her question.

"I've been helping my-"He felt the stinging sensation on his cheek first before the sound.

"I asked you _not_ to lie to me. Yet you continue to lie to me?" Grabbing his shirt by his collar she pulled him down to her eye level. The same shirt Mikasa had grabbed just a few hours ago. However, this time it was for a different reason and an entirely different person. Locking eyes with Petra, he could feel the anger burning through them. "_If_ you've been helping your father these past couple of days, then tell me why I smell sex all over you?" She whispered harshly.

Levi sighed.

_I rather Petra know other than Erwin or any other from the brotherhood_.

"That's really none of your business. Even though I've already told you she's a family pet. And everyone knows pets have _needs_. So, I being a proud owner took the liberty to help satisfy my pet's needs." She slowly removed her hands from around his collar. He'd seen the disgust that burned in her eyes. "It's my job Petra, nothing more… nothing less."

She slowly ran her fingers through her hair. "You're absolutely right." She chuckled, "I mean she's just street trash from what I heard from Reiner. Nothing special. Just an Ackerman Whore." She spoke proudly.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Well since she's nothing but a pet to you… you wouldn't mind if I go see her." Petra pushed passed Levi and exited the kitchen.

Levi was right on her trail.

"What do you mean see her?" Grabbing her elbow he pulled her to a stop, before twisting her around. "She's none of you concern. So go home, and I'll call you when I'm ready."

"What the fuck does that mean?" she fumed. "Call me when you're ready? For what? Sex?" A small chuckle passed her glossed cherry lips. "The last time I checked, I'm not your whore! You don't just call me when _you_ only want sex." She twisted her arm out of his hold. She then shoved him back, "I'm your girlfriend. We're in a relationship so that means it all about equality, sacrifice and trust!" she shouted. "You will _not_ put that… whorish pet before me!" Turning on her heels, she continued towards the spiral glass stairs. "Being the lady that I am… I have to show that pet of yours some obedience when it comes to things that are mine."

Levi paused, before speaking. "So now were equals?" Petra stopped mid-step. Looking over the railing, she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's funny how you acknowledge yourself as my girlfriend when a few years back a certain situation made you forget that title."

"What…?" Petra paused before looking down at the glass step confusingly.

"Yes that very situation when you fucked my brother Eld during my 25th birthday celebration." Taking a step forward to stand on the spiral steps he spoke, "You thought because it was so long ago that I would forget? Did you really think I would forget how much you and Eld disrespected me at my own celebration?"

Petra opened her mouth to speak, but Levi raised his hand.

"Didn't think I knew about it either? Did you forget," pointing up towards the ceiling, "that my villa is equipped with cameras?" He strolled past her and stood behind her. Placing a hand on her shoulder he softly pushed her down the stairs. "So don't judge me before looking at yourself Petra."

Breaking out from her stunned expression, Petra realized she was outside feeling the night breeze blowing her dress.

"Levi?"

"I'd advise you get off my property before you make me regret my decision."

"What decision?" she asked confused.

Levi's eyes gleamed disappointment. "Don't let me say it." Turning his back on her, he walked back into his home. "That is my decision… of not destroying your life." Giving a side glance, "We're done Petra. And don't bother coming back."

She jumped hearing the door slam. Tears spilled from her eyes as she hastily walked back to her car.

The man she had spent almost five years with had tossed her out of his home then broke up with her for a street whore?

"No, Levi…" climbing into her car, she slammed the door, "we're just beginning. You, myself and that pet of yours." She said before roaring her car to life and speeding off.

**~x~**

* * *

><p>Life had turned from manic to surreal.<p>

Mikasa still lived in a den of beasts, with fear around every corner and dread in her future, but her present had never felt so right.

For some reason, she couldn't bear to leave the insanely comfortable mattress of the Ackerman quarters. The ceiling above was obscured by the bolts of Persian material, and the scent of freshly spin fabric was the best air freshener she'd ever smelled.

She stretched, basking in the echoing pain of being used by Levi once again.

He'd shown her how much passion was hidden beneath his wintry shell, and she knew he'd only just started to thaw. The thought of more sex, better sex, and deeper, soul-blistering sex made her shiver in both excitement and nervousness. She meant what she said about killing themselves with pleasure. She didn't think she could stand much more. But nothing on earth would stop her from willingly walking to her demise if it meant she could take Levi with her.

_Don't forget the plan_.

Mikasa froze.

Her goal of seducing him had worked. He'd changed and for some reason, had let her worm her way into his affections. But by letting her inside him, he'd stripped her of her defenses. The moment when her body stretched around him, letting him take her fully, she'd felt something give inside. More than just an invitation or coy come-hither to destroy him; it had been real, and she'd had no willpower to stop him from invading.

_You're playing such a dangerous game_.

Her heart crawled up to her throat at the thought of losing.

_What can truly happen, though?_

She already lived with a death sentence. So what if she died of a broken heart as well? It wouldn't change her fate. It would only grant fullness to a life while it was still hers to enjoy.

Common sense didn't like her conclusions, but she switched off her thoughts.

She rolled over, inhaling the scent of his spring and fabric softener from the pillow he'd rested upon.

After they'd crashed back to earth, he'd spent an hour just lying there. Regrouping or thinking or just being himself… once he'd gathered his façade, he'd wordlessly disappeared and never came back.

Feeling herself drift again, she snuggled the pillow and granted herself more time of sleep.

**~o~**

* * *

><p>Four hours had passed since she woke up from her small morning nap of inhaling Levi's scent.<p>

It was only hunger that drove her from her room in search of lunch.

Mikasa hadn't seen Levi again, and the burn between her legs was the only reminder that something irreversible had happened between them last night.

Irreversible and responsible for her hurting Eld and ruining any chance of having another Smith on her side.

Goosebumps scattered along her arms at the thought of bumping into him and the awkwardness that would follow.

She might've lost Eld, but she'd somehow chipped into Levi's arctic shell. No matter what Erwin or debts did to her, no one would be able to ruin what she'd found with one of their own.

She had no clue what it all meant, but Levi was no longer Erwin's little plaything. He was hers. And despite the guilt she felt at potentially using Levi to save her life, she knew she would do it. Eventually, she hoped to bring Levi deeper into her spell. She would make him protect her. She would somehow survive this Debt Disaster.

They'd started as enemies and still were, but now… now they were enemies with a common goal. A driving need to fuck and devour.

A strange combination of delivering pain and pleasure.

It wasn't ideal. It probably wasn't healthy. But it was the best damn relationship she'd ever had.

Deciding to make her way to the kitchens, rather than have the staff wait on her, Mikasa entered the realm of baking and home, inhaling deep the delicious smells of rosemary and garlic.

One of the maids, who she recognized with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, looked up. Her pretty button nose and brown eyes were open and honest. Sasha. "Hungry Ms. Ackerman?"

Mikasa nodded, drifting forward and running a fingertip through the dusting flour on the countertop. Smithsridge Villa had been updated with every modern convenience imaginable but still managed to retain its heritage. The kitchen was no exception, with a brilliant blend of old world and new. Stainless countertops rested on unbalanced handmade cupboards. Ancient chimneys, stained black from coal smoke, loomed over top-of-the-line stovetops and ovens. The massive rotisserie was still used over a large open fire, and a huge black pot dangled on a tripod in the corner, filling and grinders lined the windowsill with herbs and flowers drying above.

Sasha kindly wrapped up a fresh baguette with a spoonful of fresh cream and strawberry jam, and shoved a packet of salt and vinegar crisps into her hand.

A random meal, but she took it with gratitude. "Thank you."

She smiled. "Don't be outside too long today. A storm is coming, according to the news. The fine weather is over."

_Is that a metaphor for my life? That my summer is past and now I have to survive the winter?_

Nodding her assurances, Mikasa climbed the steps to the main part of the house and exited the villa by the front door.

Sasha was right. On the horizon rested heavy clouds, black and ominous. Regardless, she wanted to stretch her legs, fresh air never failed to bring clarity to her world.

And she needed clarity after last night's events. Every time she thought about it, her heart squeezed.

Her jeweled flip-flops, cut-off shorts, and turquoise t-shirt were hardly suitable clothing, especially as small raindrops splashed from above, but she refused to go back inside.

"Mikasa!" Eld appeared from the side of the house, his boots crunching on the gravel as he jogged closer.

_Shit_.

As much as she wanted to confront him, she had no clue what to say. Breathing shallowly, she hoped the faint bruises Levi had left on her upper arms didn't show.

Eld came to a stop, his eyes drifting over her. "Where are you going?"

Mikasa frowned, drinking in his face, seeking the hurt that had been there the night before. His gaze was blank, locked against any cypher or clues.

_How is he hiding what happened between us?_

Unable to understand, she shrugged. "Nowhere in particular. Just getting some air."

"Mind if I join you?"

She shrugged again. It was best to clear the air sooner rather than later. "Sure."

Eld fell in step beside me, his gaze rising to the black clouds on the horizon. His silence was heavy, judging.

"Where were you going?" Mikasa asked. _Were you running after me? _

His brown eyes landed on hers. Her stomach twisted, thinking how fiery Levi's had been last night as he pushed himself inside her.

"I was just going to the stables. There's a polo match next week; wanted to make sure my horse is shipshape." Kicking a pebble, he added, "Bloody Jet always wins at polo. This time, I'm going to kick his ass." His voice was sharp, completely unlike his usual ease.

She wanted to bring up about last night's kiss but had no idea how.

Instead, she took a bite of her baguette. Once she swallowed, she mumbled, "I've never watched a polo game. Do you think I'll be allowed to come?"

_Please tell me I haven't ruined our friendship. That you'll let me hang out with you still._

If she didn't have Eld's company, she would go insane when Levi disappeared.

_God, I was selfish_.

Selfish and greedy to try and keep both men, while using them for her gain.

Eld grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Of course. All the staff are given the afternoon off to come and watch." He joked, "Even prisoners are allowed to go."

Before Levi had shown any signs of caring for her, which would've stabbed her in the heart and encouraged her, need to run.

Now… it only gave her courage to continue with her plan. And give her strength to ignore the hurt she felt at pushing Eld away.

Yes, she enjoyed sleeping with Levi. Yes, she could even admit to developing confusing emotions toward him. But her end game was the same.

Mikasa wanted him to fall in love with her.

Only then would he stand up to his family. Only then would he be so blindsided by affection, he wouldn't see the knife when it went into his heart.

Gratefulness filled her. Eld had just reminded her of her goals. She had no time for bruised feelings or misunderstandings. She had to be as manipulative as they were and never waver.

_You're just as bad as them._

Good.

Mikasa never admitted she would die for them. She would eat their food, play with their toys, and fuck their oldest son, but she wouldn't die. If the Ackerman collar couldn't come off until her death, she planned to wear it until she died in her sleep at a very old age.

She and Eld walked in awkward silence, neither of them willing to go too deep. The villa grew smaller behind them as they traversed the lawn, heading into the woods.

Silently, she offered him her packet of crisps. With a sideways glance, he took it.

A bird of prey swooped from a tree as they moved further into the forest.

Eld paused. "See that?" Slowly, so as not to spoke the animal, he pointed to his bare forearm and the bird tattoo inked into his flesh. "See how similar they are?"

Her heart beat faster. Mikasa peered into the vegetation. The plumage of the bird glistens like fine auburn.

"That's a kite... see him?"

Something twisted inside at the mention of Kite.

She had heard that name before. When she was running away from the murders of her adoptive parents, the shop keepers said a man name Kite sent his men to kill them.

During that time Mikasa was in a hurry running away to either remember or think on the issue. How could she forget something as important as that? Being pushed into this world of debts must have rendered her of the memory. But hearing the name now…

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. The raptor spread its wings, soaring away. Glancing at Eld's tattoo, she said, "It didn't match the bird on your arm."

He nodded. "That's because mine's a kestrel. They're from the same family though."

Everything went very still.

Was this it? The admission.

Nerves scattered over her spine as Eld looked at her with tension etching his jaw. "Same family, same genes, just a different name."

Mikasa stopped breathing.

He stepped away, popping another crisp into his mouth.

_Dammit_.

Why didn't he just come out and admit it? She didn't want to have to prompt him, but she was done waiting for the truth.

Wiping her crumb-riddled fingers on her shorts, she asked. "Same family just a different name. Tell me, Eld, do you have another name, or was that a riddle I'm supposed to never figure out?

He stopped, sucking in a breath. "If you're asking if I have another name, I do."

Mikasa knees wobbled, waiting.

_Go on…_

She waited. And waited. Tension thickened. _Come on. Admit it. Admit that you're Kite._

_Admit that, until recently, you were the murderer that told his men to murder my new family in cold blood. The man I relied on for my sanity, even when you were cruel and unpredictable from the beginning._

Her heart bucked in sadness.

_Is Eld capable of committing murder on innocent lives like the Yeagers?_

She didn't want to accuse him of a crime that he didn't commit.

Suddenly, she didn't want to give him up. Eld was too nice.

He was the missing link; the brother so different from Levi. Maybe she could have them both; have a balance of nasty and sweet.

Her eagerness to uncover the truth decreased. But she needed to know.

Taking a step back, she whispered half-heartedly, "What is it? Your other name?"

Eld shook his head. "I don't want to tell. It sucks."

_Don't let me say it._

_Kite._

A sharp bit of a name. Violent and dangerous, but also whimsical, with its fellow paper-bow-flying counterpart.

Mikasa shifted closer, placing her hand over his, "Tell me."

_Prove to me that you're innocent._

He froze, his eyes filling with uncertainty.

"You can say it," she whispered. "I know this may ruin it, but it's best if you tell me."

His forehead furrowed. "Ruined what?"

Before she could reply, he licked his lips and asked, "Promise you'll still like me after I tell you?"

Mikasa's heart skipped, fluttering faster at the thought of finally knowing. She couldn't hide the ugly truth anymore. The lies she'd spun disintegrated. It didn't matter she was Levi's plaything; she wasn't prepared to give Eld up. Not when faced with all her future held.

She wanted to keep him. She would play two games. One is twisting Levi around her finger and another evolving Kite's life into turmoil as he had done to her own.

_I could have both_.

Mikasa nodded. "Yes."

He sighed, his large shoulders rising and falling. "Fine. It's Angus."

Her world screeched to a halt. "What?"

He shifted his body wary. "I know it's not the greatest name in the world, but it's my given name. People called me Gus as a kid, which I hated. Luckily as a Smith, we're given nicknames. I demanded everyone use mine from my eighth birthday onward."

Mikasa's mind wheeled.

Pieces slowly realigned, fitting unwillingly into place.

_Thank God it's not him but…who else?_

Could Eld be using another name or could it be worse.

_No_. It couldn't be.

Horror filled her heart.

Could Kite be Reiner? That psychopathic fiend who would die at her hands the moment she had the opportunity.

Holding her chest, she demanded. "What's… what's Reiner's nickname?"

Eld smiled. "He hates it. That why he sticks to his true name." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can't say I blame him, though."

_Stop stalling!_

"What is it?" Mikasa croaked.

His eyes tighten, staring at her shivering frame. "Buzzard. His nickname is Buzzard."

She couldn't breathe.

_It's not him_.

Then…

Oh, my God.

The betrayal. The unfairness.

_Please, no_.

Mikasa swayed on her feet as a gust of vertigo took her prisoner. She fell forward, crashing into Eld's arms. "And Levi's?" Her voice was just a whisper. "What his nickname?"

Her heart roared. She felt sick. She felt suicidal.

Eld held her tight, his fingers digging into the bruises his brother left last night. The brother she'd believed was falling for her games.

But all along… was she falling for his?

Alarm at her sudden change of mood, Eld widened his eyes. "Mikasa, it's okay. Sit down and breathe." He tried to gather her close, but she flinched away. Blinking back the nausea and urge to collapse, she breathed, "Tell me, Eld. What's Levi's nickname?"

She waited with bated breath.

She cursed her flying heart.

She overheated with terror.

Her sanity hunged on the answer Eld gave, but it was too late.

She already knew.

Of course, she knew.

Of course, it was true.

Why did she think otherwise?

Her instincts blared an answer she didn't want to believe.

The name reverberated with every panicked breath.

Eld placed his large, warm hands; so unlike his older brother's icy ones, on her shoulders. "Levi? He never goes by it. Never has."

_I don't care. Tell me!_

She swallowed back her scream. Impatience roared in her blood.

Eld sensed her unravelling. He narrowed his eyes, anger flushing his skin. "It's Kite."

Mikasa couldn't do it.

She collapsed, landing in his arms.

He huddled her close, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "His nickname is Kite… but I don't think… I think you've known that all along."

She wanted to cry, but no tears came.

She wanted to rage, but no sound remained.

_Him_.

He'd not only stolen her body but her mind and fantasies, too.

He'd infiltrated her when she still believed in princes and fairy tales. He'd corrupted her before he'd come to steal her.

Kite.

Levi.

Kite is Levi.

A wail clawed up her throat.

Not only had she given her body to her mortal enemy, but she'd unlocked her heart for him, too.

He'd gotten under her skin. He'd heard her innermost desires. And now he was the man that sent the order to kill her family…

He was playing her like a master of deception.

Her ridiculous games at making him fall in love with her crushed.

She had no chance at winning.

Not when faced with the skillful first son Smith.

Her salvation was not damnation.

_Levi is Kite…_

…

And he'd successfully trapped Mikasa in a birdcage of deceit.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>**:**

**Good grief…**

**Sex, then murder…**

**What the heck is next?**

**Please tell me your thoughts?**


End file.
